La leyenda de Terra
by El fantasma escritor
Summary: Hace miles de años en el mundo pokemon, existió una gran región llamada Terra, la cual estuvo en paz y armonía por mucho tiempo, hasta que uno de sus reinos comenzó una guerra.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! bueno vengo a traerles mi segundo fic aquí en fanfiction; es una historia inspirada en el juego pokemon conquest pero no sigue la misma historia, ni tampoco están los mismos personajes, es una aventura que se me ocurrió después de completar el juego pero que no tiene nada que ver con él. Espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Game freak y Nintendo.**

* * *

Hubo una vez en el mundo pokemon una enorme región llamada Terra, era tan grande que se le podía comparar con un continente, en ella podías encontrar zonas montañosas, ríos, bosques, desiertos y hasta lugares donde las temperaturas eran muy bajas; y gracias a la gran variedad de habitas en Terra podías encontrar cualquier tipo de pokemon.

En Terra existían 18 reinos, cada uno estaba especializado en uno de los tipos de los pokemon y como en aquel tiempo no existían pokeballs, los entrenadores formaban lazos con un pokemon y este se convertía en su fiel compañero.

Entre todos los reinos habían algunos muy desarrollados, con una gran economía, con muchas tierras cultivadas, con mucha comida, no existía en ellos gente con hambre, un gran ejército y una gran producción de armas y unos pokemon bien entrenados, estos eran el reino del fuego y el reino dragón; y había otros que vivían bien pero repudiaban las guerras y cualquier acto de violencia como el reino del agua y el reino psíquico, careciendo ambos de ejército; sin embargo existían reinos más pobres como el reino roca y el reino de la tierra y por último estaban los reinos que no destacaban pero vivían bien, los cuales eran la mayoría.

Todos estos reinos vivieron en paz y armonía durante mucho tiempo, hasta que el buen rey Félix del fuego murió ya por su avanzada edad y ocupó el trono su único hijo Tobías, un hombre de unos 45 años, alto, pelo negro, ojos negros y una mirada muy intimidante, siempre acompañado de su Typhlosion. Tobías quien era un líder nato como su padre, pero a diferencia de Félix, él era muy ambicioso, creía que el reino del fuego tenía el poder suficiente para gobernar toda la región de Terra, así que mandó a todos sus sabios a estudiar la historia del pokemon arco iris Ho-Oh, para luego mandar a un grupo de sus hombres más valientes en busca del ala arco iris con el cual podía invocar al poderoso pokemon.

Por desgracia Ho-Oh reconoció su habilidad y su fuerza formando un lazo con Tobías y así utilizando la fuerza del pokemon legendario, el rey Tobías inició la guerra contra todos los reinos de Terra.

Con ese poder conquistó muchos reinos y debilitó a los más fuertes, poniéndose muchos pasos por delante de sus posibles rivales en la guerra, hasta que un día Ho-Oh fue a descansar y reponer su energía, en ese tiempo el reino del fuego se instaló en sus reinos conquistados y se apoderó de las riquezas, fortaleció y agrandó su ejército; mientras los reinos sobrevivientes aumentaron sus defensas para detener el avance del reino del fuego.

Pasaron algunos años y la victoria del reino del fuego parecía irreversible, el rey Tobías solo esperaba el momento de poder usar nuevamente el poder de Ho-Oh para así poder poner punto final a la guerra.

Mientras en el reino del fuego, un reino imponente el cual era una gran metrópolis para la época, con una gran muralla impenetrable que rodeaba todo el reino el cual era una circunferencia perfecta, con el castillo del rey Tobías en el centro rodeado de todas las casas de los habitantes del reino y con un gran mercado ubicado detrás del castillo, donde los comerciantes vendían espadas, escudos, armaduras, objetos para pokemon, bayas y todo tipo de alimentos. Los habitantes que no formaban parte del ejército del fuego, es decir, los comerciantes, agricultores, herreros, artistas y sabios que no formaban parte del equipo del rey; desconocían las intenciones de Tobías, desconociendo todo acerca de la guerra y del infierno que les hacía vivir literalmente a los habitantes de otros reinos; teniendo prohibido terminantemente salir fuera del reino, es decir, más allá de la gran muralla.

Un día, en el tiempo que el rey Tobías estaba esperando el nuevo despertar de Ho-Oh, en una pequeña casa del reino del fuego, un Joven de 18 años llamado Hans, quien vivía junto a su madre Sofía, el Vulpix de su madre y su buen amigo Blaziken; dormía plácidamente junto a su querido pokemon.

Cuando Sofía volvió del mercado al cual fue bien temprano para comprar comida, con el dinero que su difunto esposo le había dejado antes de morir; se encontró con que su querido hijo se había quedado dormido el día de su prueba para entrar al ejército, así que fue junto a su cama para despertarlo.

—¡No puede ser!—exclamó Hans levantándose de golpe y vistiéndose rápidamente.

Su vestimenta era la que toda la gente común del reino utilizaba, ropajes rojos con detalles amarillos y una capa roja la cual le llegaba hasta la cintura con un broche en el cuello con el símbolo del reino el cual era una llama de fuego.

—Vamos Blaziken, no perdamos más tiempo—dijo el joven jalando a su pokemon.

—¿No vas a desayunar?—preguntó su madre siendo ignorada por su hijo quien ya se había ido—este chico—suspiro su madre.

Hans era un joven alto, delgado, con cabello negro, ojos marrones y piel blanca; destacaba mucho en la arquería, literalmente donde ponía el ojo ponía la flecha, habilidad que adquirió de su padre, al cual Hans admiraba y quien formó parte del ejército del rey Félix, muriendo en una misión cuando Hans solo tenía 14 años. El padre de Hans siempre le contaba las cosas buenas que hacían en los otros reinos en especial en los más pobres ayudando a la gente que necesitaba agua, comida o que necesitaba alguna atención especial por alguna herida o enfermedad, también le hablaba de las cosas increíbles que había visto recorriendo gran parte de Terra; todo esto despertó las ganas de su hijo de salir a conocer la región, y cuando murió, Hans prometió frente a la tumba de su padre con lágrimas en los ojos que entraría al ejército del rey para continuar las buenas obras que su padre hacía con su fiel pokemon Magmar.

Lamentablemente Hans también era muy irresponsable y descuidado, y por haberse despertado tarde tuvo que rogarle al señor que realizaba la inscripción a la prueba del ejército.

—Por favor, no puede hacer una excepción solo esta vez—pidió Hans desesperado.

—No, lo siento, ya paso el tiempo, vuelve a intentarlo el próximo años—contestó el hombre marchándose.

Al escuchar esa respuesta Hans se sentó en el piso y dio un profundo suspiro, siendo consolado por Blaziken quien colocó su garra en el hombro de su entrenador y largo un rugido tratando de animarlo.

—No puedo creer que nos quedamos dormidos Blaziken—se lamentó el joven poniéndose de pie—somos el colmo de irresponsables—dijo ante la expresión de tristeza de su pokemon—ven vayamos a la plaza arco iris y esperemos para ver qué tal le fue a Mila—expresó poniéndose en marcha junto a Blaziken.

La plaza arco iris, era una plaza que se encontraba en el tercer cuadrante de la circunferencia que constituía el reino y su nombre se debía a la gran cantidad de flores y plantas de colores que se podían observar en el lugar.

Al llegar a la plaza Hans y Blaziken se sentaron en unos de los bancos que se encontraban en el lugar y esperaron a que la amiga de la infancia de Hans terminara la prueba.

El hecho de que Hans fuera a esa plaza para esperar a su amiga se debía a que ellos siempre iban allí, debido a que a Mila le gustaba mucho la plaza, y sería el primer lugar donde ella lo buscaría, ya que sabía que Hans odiaba quedarse en su casa.

Pasado un tiempo, una linda chica no muy alta, rubia, de ojos marrones y de aproximadamente la misma edad que Hans, estaba junto a una Delphox caminando por la plaza arco iris mirando de un lado a otro buscando a su amigo.

—¡Mila!—exclamó el Hans llamando la atención de la chica.

Mila y Hans eran amigos desde siempre, ambos se conocían desde antes de que sus memorias les permitan recordar, eran vecinos y ella vivía junto a su padre quien era un herrero muy conocido y su madre era una ama de casa que cuidaba de ella. Mila al igual que su amigo aprendió arquería del padre de Hans y muchas veces a ambos les gustaba ir a un sector del reino que se encontraba en el segundo cuadrante, donde no habitaba nadie y solo había vegetación, para practicar su puntería y hacer competencias entre ellos; ella al igual que Hans quería entrar al ejército del rey.

Al ver a su amigo ella fue rápidamente a preguntarle porque no se había presentado a la prueba.

—Bueno, es que Blaziken y yo nos quedamos dormidos—contestó Hans riendo nerviosamente.

—No lo puedo creer—dijo sorprendida—toda nuestra vida esperando el momento de poder entrar al ejército y tú te quedas dormido—reprochó en voz alta a su amigo.

—Tranquila—contestó siendo interrumpido.

—¡Como quieres que me tranquilice!—exclamó aun nerviosa—eres tan irresponsable, deberías ser como tu hermano—expresó Mila molestando a Hans.

—Sabes bien que odiaría parecerme a él—contestó molesto.

—Lo siento—se disculpó dándose cuenta que tocó un tema muy delicado—oye, vayamos al segundo cuadrante a practicar nuestra puntería—sugirió calmándose y tratando de relajar a su amigo.

De ese modo ambos se dirigieron a su lugar de práctica y empezaron a lanzar flechas apuntando a bayas que estaban en arboles bastante alejados de donde estaban ellos, mientras Mila comentaba como le había ido en las pruebas.

—Sinceramente fue muy complicada la prueba—comento la chica—el examen escrito fue complicado, aun para mí que soy muy buena en todo lo leído y las pruebas físicas fueron muy duras—explicó—la verdad no estoy segura si quedare—dijo sentándose sobre la hierba.

—¡Pero qué dices!—exclamó Hans—claro que quedaras, eres grandiosa—elogió Hans a su amiga mientras lanzaba una flecha.

—Gracias—contestó sonrojada por el comentario—y buen tiro—dijo tras ver que la flecha dio el objetivo.

—Gracias—agradeció el joven sentándose junto a su amiga.

—Dime Hans, que harás en este año que no quedaste en el ejército—preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

—No lo sé, seguramente ayudaré a tu padre en su taller con Blaziken—contestó—la verdad no me importa, yo solo quiero salir de aquí y cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi padre.

—Sí, te importa tanto que te quedaste dormido—opinó Mila sarcasticamente.

—No me lo recuerdes, pero no fue porque no nos importara—aseguró Hans—fue simplemente porque ambos no podíamos dormir por los nervios—comentó—¿no es así amigo?—dijo acariciando a su pokemon quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Te comprendo—contestó Mila.

—Algún día iremos más allá de ese gran muro—dijo poniéndose de pie con entusiasmo ante la sonrisa de su amiga.

Fue entonces que un enorme pokemon volador, pasó volando muy cerca de ellos y el viento que generó hizo Hans perdiera el equilibrio y que casi cayera al piso.

—¿Qué pokemon fue ese?—se preguntó a si mismo e impulsado por su curiosidad, fue tras ese extraño pokemon seguido por su Blaziken.

—Hans no vayas, es peligroso—gritó Mila inútilmente siendo ignorada.

Hans y Blaziken habían corrido un buen tramo hasta que se detuvieron y observaron por todos lados para ver si encontraban al misterioso pokemon que les había aparecido.

—Donde se habrá metido, un pokemon tan grande no se puede esconder tan fácilmente—pensó Hans.

Así de los cielos bajó un enorme pokemon volador de color blanco, con lomo azul y algunos detalles de su cara y cola también de ese color y con una mirada desafiante, largó un rugido tan fuerte que por más de que estuviesen bastante alejados de las zonas pobladas del reino, se podía escuchar, al tenerlo de frente Hans sintió miedo y sus piernas le temblaban, el misterioso pokemon hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y de su boca escupió una cantidad de agua, Blaziken reaccionó al instantes y empujó a su amigo para que no recibiera ese ataque.

Mila quien vio eso ese ataque y al pokemon quedó sorprendida, pero igual ordenó a Delphox que le arrojase un lanzallamas, el cual no le hizo nada al pokemon, quien agitó sus alas con mucha fuerza y velocidad y arrojo unas ráfagas de viento hacia Mila y Delphox, el pokemon de la chica utilizó sus poderes psíquicos para apartar a Mila recibiendo solo Delphox el ataque quedando muy lastimado.

—¡Delphox!—exclamó Mila yendo a ver como estaba su pokemon.

Nuevamente aquel pokemon se dirigió hacia Hans y Blaziken, pero esta vez golpeó al pokemon con una de sus alas y con la otra tomo a Hans y lo puso en su espalda y comenzó a volar, Blaziken antes de que el pokemon tomara vuelo se agarró de su cola aferrándose con sus garras y así ambos fueron volando a gran velocidad sobre el misterioso pokemon.

—¡Hans!—gritó Mila.

—No te preocupes Mila estaré bien—gritó Hans sin tener seguridad de lo que decía, ni de que si su amiga lo habría escuchado.

Mila se quedó nerviosa sin saber qué hacer, ni a quien llamar para pedir auxilio, fue en ese momento que un hombre quien venía volando sobre su Charizard aterrizó cerca de ella.

—¡Leo!—exclamó al ver al hermano mayor de Hans junto a ella.

Leo era un joven de unos 22 años, muy parecido físicamente a Hans solo que un poco más alto y este se dejaba la barba, Hans y Leo nunca se habían llevado bien, Leo siempre molestaba a Hans aprovechándose de sus 4 años de diferencia y a la vez lo hacía por los celos que tenía hacia su hermanito por lo bien que este se llevaba con su padre. Al morir su padre, Leo había entrado al ejército y se había ido a vivir lejos de casa; al entrar allí se volvió una persona muy engreída y molesta creyéndose superior a todo el mundo y jamás contó cuando iba de visita algún acto de ayuda realizado hacia los reinos más pobres; por eso Hans y Leo no se llevan nada bien.

—Pronto sube a tu Charizard y ve a rescatar a tu hermano, un pokemon volador enorme de color blanco y azul, lo atrapó y lo llevó más allá de la gran muralla—dijo Mila desesperada apurando a Leo.

—Un pokemon volador blanco y azul—pensó en voz alta—tranquila, si eso es cierto ya deben estar muy lejos nunca los alcanzaría—contestó muy tranquilo—es una pena su muerte dejará muy triste a mamá—dijo subiéndose a su Charizard marchándose.

—Muerte—dijo despacio sin poder creerlo y dejando de lado por la tristeza la sorpresa que le dio la muy serena reacción de Leo—no, no va morir—negó varias veces Mila con los ojos llorosos—lo volveremos a ver—dijo nerviosa—¿no es así Delphox?—preguntó abrazando a su pokemon quien simplemente guardó silencio.

Pasado un tiempo, volando ya muy lejos del reino del fuego Hans y Blaziken estaban agarrados fuertemente del extraño pokemon, hasta que de pronto este empezó a volar bastante bajo y ubicándose por encima de un lago hizo unos movimientos para que Hans y Blaziken se soltasen, así ambos cayeron al agua y comenzaron a nadar hasta la orilla, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de donde estaban y se encontraban muy preocupados de como regresarían ya que nunca antes habían salido del reino, pero en la cabeza de Hans también habían dos grandes interrogantes, porqué el extraño pokemon los había traído hasta ese lugar y quien era ese misterioso pokemon.

* * *

 **Y bueno este fic los reescribí porque creo que no salió muy bien la ultima vez, tambien quiero agradecer a chuuny por haber comentado la primera vez que publique el fic** **.**

 **También pueden comentar y decirme si hay algún error o si tengo que mejorar algo o si simplemente quieren dejar un review pueden hacerlo**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

 **Bueno acá les traigo la continuación de esta historia.**

* * *

Luego de salir del lago donde el misterioso pokemon los había arrojado, Hans y Blaziken se recostaron por el tronco de uno de los árboles que se encontraban alrededor del lago.

Hans se encontraba pensando que tan lejos de su reino estaban, porque se pudo dar cuenta que recorrieron un largo trayecto con aquel pokemon, y le preocupaba mucha el tiempo que les tomaría regresar, ya que su madre y Mila podrían preocuparse mucho; mientras junto a él Blaziken se había quedado dormido.

No podía quedarse tranquilo, sabiendo que su madre podía pensar que él estaba muerto, se deprimiría mucho, ya que le fue muy difícil superar la muerte de su padre y suponía que la de un hijo le sería más difícil de hacerlo.

No dudó en despertar a su fiel compañero para empezar su viaje de regreso a casa, aunque sabía que estaban muy lejos, Hans pensó que tal vez podrían estar cerca de algún otro reino y de esa manera encontrar miembros del ejército del fuego quienes estarían ayudando a esos pueblos, para que así ellos los ayudasen a volver a casa.

Así ambos comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque, era un lugar oscuro y fresco porque los grandes árboles hacían que muy pocos rayos de luz pudieran llegar hasta ellos, también era un lugar muy ruidoso, Hans no paraba de escuchar sonidos que según él muy probablemente provenían de los pokemon salvajes.

Pasado un tiempo en el que ya llevaban un buen tramo recorrido, Blaziken paró la marcha dando a entender que había escuchado algo y fue rápidamente a buscar de dónde provenía lo que había escuchado seguido por Hans que no entendía el comportamiento de su compañero.

Hans tras seguirlo empezó a escuchar un grito de auxilio, y así encontraron a una joven que por sus vestimentas celestes daba a entender que era del reino del agua, siendo atacada por un Ursaring, mientras era defendida por un pequeño Buizel quien intentaba derrotar al salvaje pokemon sin mucho éxito.

Al ver esto Hans ordenó a Blaziken que detuviese al Ursaring mientras él alejaba a la chica del lugar, de este modo el pokemon de tipo fuego dio gran salto gracias a sus potentes piernas y pateó duramente al Ursaring quien fue a chocar contra un gran árbol tras el golpe quedando muy lastimado.

En eso Hans fue donde estaba la chica y tomándola del brazo la estiró para que esta lo siguiera, ambos se ocultaron entre los árboles seguidos por el pequeño Buizel, mientras Blaziken espantaba al salvaje pokemon ya que tenía mucha ventaja contra él.

En eso la joven que había sido rescatada por Hans iba a darle las gracias, pero se percató que las ropas y la insignia que llevaba Hans eran del reino del fuego y que su pokemon era un tipo fuego, esto se le había pasado por alto por el miedo que había tenido cuando fue atacada por Ursaring, pero al verlo estando más calmada, retrocedió con miedo y su pequeño pero valiente Buizel se paró delante de ella con la intención de protegerla.

Este hecho llamó mucho la atención de Hans porque acababa de salvarle la vida y ahora ella lo miraba con los mismos ojos de temor con los que miraba al Ursaring salvaje.

— No tengas miedo, no te haré daño –dijo Hans al ver la reacción de la joven.

Ella lo miraba desconfiado, era verdad que ese chico la había salvado pero no podía fiarse de nadie que proviniese del reino del fuego luego de lo que ellos le hicieron a su reino.

— ¡No te acerques! —exclamó la joven haciendo retroceder a Hans.

— Pero si te he salvado la vida—le recordó Hans— ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo?—preguntó.

La actitud de Hans confundía mucho a la chica, quien les tenía un miedo muy grande a las personas del ejército del fuego, pero era verdad que el chico la había salvado a ella y a Buizel, de igual manera la pregunta que le acababa de hacer le parecía una burla de mal gusto.

— Estas bromeando no es cierto—dijo la joven—acaso me dirás que no sabes lo que tu reino le hizo al mío—recriminó muy molesta a Hans.

— Mi reino se pasa ayudando a los otros más pobres, no sé de qué estás hablando—aseguró Hans.

La joven dejó escapar una pequeña risa ante el comentario de Hans, lo cual lo dejó muy confundido porque no entendía que le causaba tanta gracia.

— Tu reino atacó al mío, mató muchos inocentes y se apoderó de él, hoy en día ya no existe el reino del agua–explicó la chica con mucha rabia, notando la sorpresa de Hans.

— No puedo creerlo–dijo Hans impactado.

Al ver la reacción de Hans la joven lo llevo a un punto del bosque donde a lo lejos se podía ver el reino del agua

El reino del agua era un reino que se encontraba en una bahía bastante grande, aproximadamente en el centro había una isla lo suficientemente grande para que en ella este el imponente castillo del rey, alrededor de las islas habían sobre el agua muchas casas construidas sobre pequeñas balsas interconectadas por puentes flotantes hechos con troncos y sobre la tierra que rodeaba el agua también habían muchas casas de los habitantes del reino, el reino del agua era pacifista carecía de ejército y estaba en completo desacuerdo en usar a los pokemon como soldados en la guerras.

Hans al mirar de lejos se percató que en la punta de la torre más alta del castillo del reino del agua, flameaba una bandera con la insignia del fuego, al ver esto él entendió que lo que le decía aquella chica era verdad y su reino había conquistado el reino del agua.

— No puedo creerlo–dijo sorprendido sentándose en el pasto mientras Blaziken le ponía una agarra en el hombro para consolarlo.

— ¿En verdad tú no sabes lo que tu reino ha estado haciendo a los otros? –preguntó desconfiada.

— No, no lo sabía, siempre pensé que mi reino ayudaba a los otros, pero ahora veo que es solo una mentira–dijo aun impactado por lo que se había enterado–la gente común de mi reino no sabe lo que el ejército está haciendo—aseguró.

— Entonces, ¿tú no eres del ejército del fuego?—preguntó la chica.

— No—contestó Hans—no quede, pero si sabía que era esto lo que hacían jamás lo iba a aceptar y sé que muchos de mi reino jamás lo aceptarían—aseguró molesto.

En ese momento Hans recordó que él conocía mucha gente que jamás estaría de acuerdo con conquistar otros reinos, pero que fueron a formar parte del ejército y nunca los volvió a ver, y se planteó esta pregunta ¿Qué le harían a las personas que no están de acuerdo con una guerra? Y rápidamente pensó lo peor e inmediatamente recordó que Mila sí había hecho la prueba para formar parte del ejército del fuego y estaba seguro que ella jamás aprobaría algo como lo que estaban haciendo, por lo tanto comenzó a preocuparse por lo que le podrían hacer a su mejor amiga.

— Debo volver—afirmó Hans nervioso—Mila está en peligro—dijo poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Cálmate!—gritó la joven—el reino del fuego está muy lejos de aquí, prácticamente debes cruzar todo Terra para llegar hasta allí te tomaría mucho tiempo.

— Blaziken creo que Mila puede estar en peligro—dijo a su pokemon quien lo miró preocupado.

Ante este hecho Hans se volvió a desplomar en el piso preocupado e impotente porque no había forma de ir rápidamente a su reino y advertir a su amiga de las atrocidades que su reino estaba haciendo.

La joven del reino del agua, lo miró con compasión ya que la desilusión y la rabia de Hans eran muy reales y a pesar de formar parte del reino del fuego creyó su historia la de que los habitantes normales de su reino no sabían nada de la guerra, así que se sentó junto a él para intentar calmarlo.

— Por cierto no te agradecí por habernos salvado—dijo la joven ante la sorpresa de su Buizel.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, eso es lo que siempre quise hacer, ayudar a los demás y pensé que el ejército del fuego hacía eso pero me equivoqué—comentó Hans dando un profundo suspiro.

— Mi nombre Mia y él es mi mejor amigo Buizel—se presentó la joven.

En ese momento Hans se fijó que Mia era una chica de pelo castaño, piel blanca, ojos marrones, no muy alta y con una edad bastante aproximada a la suya; y se percató que ella estaba tratando de animarlo ya que a pesar de todo lo que aparentemente su reino le había hecho al de ella, su historia la había conmovido.

— Mi nombre es Hans y el es Blaziken—se presentó—y sé que te servirá de muy poco pero te pido perdón por todo lo que mi reino te hizo a ti y a toda tu gente—dijo muy apenado.

— Tienes razón me sirve de muy poco—confesó Mia—cuando el ejercitó del fuego atacó hace como un año perdí a mi padre y a mi madre—dijo con mucha seriedad por recordar aquel triste momento.

— Lo siento—contestó siendo interrumpido.

— No es tu culpa, veo que no eres como ellos y eso me da mucha esperanza—aseguró Mia—es bueno ver que dentro del reino del fuego hay gente que está en contra de lo que hace el rey—dijo sonriendo a Hans.

Hans se sentía muy apenado, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza de formar parte del reino del fuego, es más nunca había sentido eso, siempre había estado orgulloso de que su reino ayudase a los otros, pero al saber la verdad le daba una sensación de desagrado vestir el uniforme de su reino y llevar la insignia del fuego.

— Y dime, si no eres del ejército del fuego como llegaste hasta aquí estas muy lejos de tu reino—preguntó Mia con mucha curiosidad.

De ese modo Hans le explicó todo lo que había sucedido, le contó sobre el misterioso pokemon volador azul y blanco que lo había traído hasta allí.

— ¿Misterioso pokemon volador azul y blanco?—repitió Mia pensando—podría ser—dijo mirando a Buizel.

— ¿Podría ser quién?—preguntó Hans confundido mirando a Blaziken quien tampoco entendía lo que la chica quería decir.

— Ven conmigo—dijo estirando a Hans del brazo.

Mientras caminaban Mia le explicó que hubo unas cuantas personas que lograron escapar del ataque del ejército del fuego y que se escondieron en cuevas subterráneas que estaban en el bosque, ya que estos eran escondites perfectos porque camuflando la entrada con rocas y plantas pasaban totalmente desapercibidos para cualquier persona; también le dijo que uno de los sobrevivientes del ataque era un viejo muy sabio de su reino y que si le contaba su historia a él tal vez podría ayudarlo.

—Me van a matar por traer una persona del reino del fuego al escondite—pensó Mia dando un profundo suspiro.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y quería darle las gracias a Kisu Kreuz por su review del capítulo anterior.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Al llegar a la cueva Mia se detuvo pero Hans no veía ninguna entrada por ningún lado, y cuando le iba a preguntar sobre porque se detuvo la chica se metió entre unos arbustos, Hans quedó sorprendido porque realmente nadie se daría cuenta que allí alguien podría estar escondido y siguió a Mia junto a Blaziken entre los arbustos hasta salir en una profunda cueva oscura.

—Quédate aquí, vengo enseguida—dijo Mia adentrándose en la cueva.

Hans tuvo que esperar un largo tiempo observando la oscuridad de la cueva que le impedía ver hacia donde había ido Mia, hasta que Blaziken sintió algo y de pronto ambos pudieron ver unas cuantas luces que se acercaban y antes que ellos pudieran reaccionar un fuerte chorro de agua golpeó a Blaziken golpeándolo y dejándolo tendido en el suelo y luego un grupo de hombres vestidos con el mismo uniforme que Mia lo rodearon amenazándolo con sus pokemon.

Hans levantó las manos en señal de que no intentaría nada raro, así de esa forma los hombres lo ataron y uno de ellos le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejando a Hans inconsciente.

Luego de un tiempo Hans despertó atado de manos y pies junto a su Blaziken quien también se encontraba atado de la misma forma e incluso teniendo una especie de bozal en el pico, alrededor de ellos se encontraban muchas personas con la vestimentas del reino del agua.

Al lado de Hans también se encontraban Mia con su Buizel y frente a ellos un viejo con una larga barba y algo encorvado que se dirigió directamente hacia el muchacho del reino del fuego.

—Mia nos contó tu historia, dice que no eres del ejército del fuego y que la gente normal de tu reino no sabe de esta guerra y que tú no la apruebas, ¿es así?—preguntó el anciano.

—Sí, jamás aprobaría todo lo que me comentó Mia sobre las acciones del ejército de mi reino—contestó Hans nervioso por la situación.

Hans sentía el ambiente hostil en el que se encontraba, la gente a su alrededor lo miraba con mucha desconfianza y otros incluso con odio, miraba los rostros de aquellas personas y veía de tras de esos ojos furiosos un dolor muy grande debido tal vez a la perdida de muchos seres queridos por culpa de su reino, lo cual aun sin ser responsable lo hacía sentirse culpable.

—La pregunta ahora es que piensas hacer ahora que sabes la verdad—dijo el viejo mirando al joven.

—Bueno ahora mismo rogarles para que no nos maten—contestó Hans.

—Somos pacifistas joven Hans, es cierto que la guerra nos ha hecho hacer cosas fuera de nuestros principios pero tratamos de mantenerlos lo más que podemos—agregó el viejo sabio—así que conteste mi pregunta por favor—insistió.

Hans ante la pregunta del anciano se puso a reflexionar sobre que haría, bueno solo tenía pensado ir a su reino y contarle la verdad a Mila para que no le pasara nada, aunque sabía que nunca llegaría a tiempo.

—Y qué puedo hacer, solo soy un chico que hace un día tenía el sueño de formar parte del ejército del cual ahora siente vergüenza—contestó Hans agachando la cabeza.

El anciano se alejó yendo hacia una mesa con papeles, se paró delante de aquella mesa y miró nuevamente al joven del reino del fuego.

—Mia nos contó que fuiste traído hasta aquí por un extraño pokemon—dijo el viejo.

—Así es—respondió Hans.

—Háblanos un poco más de aquel pokemon—exigió el anciano.

El muchacho no entendía porque le hacía tantas preguntas el viejo, ya que él pensó que Mia lo había llevado hasta allí para que el viejo lo ayudara a regresar, no esperó que fuera una trampa para atraparlo.

—Señor soy un simple joven, no estoy de acuerdo con esta guerra pero que puedo hacer, solo quiero volver a mi reino para advertirle a una amiga quien tampoco estaría de acuerdo con esta guerra que abandone el ejército antes que le hagan daño—expresó Hans con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Niño tardarás mucho tiempo en llegar a tu reino—dijo el sabio anciano con algo de lástima—necesito que me digas como era el pokemon misterioso que viste—insistió.

Hans resignado a su suerte dio un profundo suspiro, y le comentó a todas las personas lo mismo que le había contado a Mia, que un extraño pokemon volador azul y blanco muy poderoso fue el que lo había traído a ese lugar.

El viejo al escuchar el relato del muchacho del reino del fuego, comenzó a buscar algo entre el montón de papeles y luego de mucho rebuscarse sacó una hoja grande con dibujos en ella, no eran los mejores dibujos que Hans había visto pero pudo reconocer lo que eran con facilidad, eran dos pokemon voladores gigantes y uno de ellos se parecía mucho al pokemon con el cual él se había topado.

— ¿Reconoces algo de esto?—preguntó el anciano.

—Sí—afirmo Hans—ese fue el pokemon que me atacó y me trajo hasta aquí.

Todos en la cueva miraron sorprendidos al joven y comenzó un fuerte murmullo, a lo que el sabio anciano exigió silencio y así todos permanecieron callados nuevamente.

— ¿Sabes quién es ese pokemon?—preguntó el viejo.

Hans estaba cansado de las preguntas, no sabía quién era ese pokemon o el otro que estaba dibujado también en la hoja, solo sabía que ya estaba harto de las preguntas y que lo único que quería era estar con su madre y con su amiga Mila.

—No tengo idea de quienes son esos pokemon—contestó un poco irritado por las preguntas.

El viejo pidió a unos hombres que lo acerquen a la mesa y apoyando la hoja sobre ella señaló a uno de los dos pokemon voladores dibujados.

—Este de aquí es Ho-Oh—explicó el viejo—y el pokemon que te trajo hasta aquí es Lugia—dijo mirando al muchacho.

—Y eso que importa—respondió Hans.

—Escucha Ho-Oh el pokemon arco iris y Lugia el guardián de los mares, se han enfrentado desde el comienzo de la vida aquí en este mundo, la leyenda dice que cuando uno despierta escoge un humano que demuestre la fuerza y la convicción en sus ideales y cuando esto pasa el otro también lo hace y se disputa una terrible batalla para ver quién de los dos es el más fuerte.

Hans y todos los presentes escuchaban la historia muy interesados, pero aun así Hans no comprendía que necesidad había de que le cuente la historia del pokemon que lo había alejado de su reino.

—Disculpe señor, no entiendo porque me cuenta toda esta historia—expresó Hans ante la sonrisa con pocos dientes del anciano.

El viejo empezó a contar que el rey del reino del fuego invocó a Ho-Oh y este lo aceptó y con el poder del pokemon legendario conquistó casi toda Terra, pero en ningún momento Lugia despertó para elegir a alguien con quien combatir a Ho-Oh.

—Bueno hasta el momento—dijo observando a Hans.

—Entiendo lo que insinúa, pero dígame, como yo voy a detener a todo un ejército, es tonto y además él no me eligió, solo me atacó y me trajo hasta aquí—comentó el joven muchacho del fuego.

—La pregunta es, ¿por qué te trajo hasta aquí?—agregó el sabio.

El muchacho se quedó pensativo, era demasiada responsabilidad, como él podría detener al ejército de su reino, además eso sería revelarse ante los suyo y tal vez jamás podría regresar a su hogar, inmediatamente contradijo sus pensamientos y pensó que no podría considerar su hogar un reino que somete a los otros de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo el reino del fuego.

—No sé cómo llamar a Lugia y aunque pudiese yo solo no podré hacerlo—dijo Hans nervioso.

—Necesitas armar tu propio ejército, un grupo rebelde y con el poder de Lugia arrebatarle la corona al rey del fuego—expresó el viejo.

En ese momento el anciano ordenó a los hombres que desaten a Hans y a su Blaziken y le explicó que el rey del fuego llamó a Ho-oh porque consiguió el ala arco iris, el cual era el objeto con el cual se podía invocar al pokemon legendario, y para invocar a Lugia debía encontrar el ala plateada.

— ¿En dónde puedo encontrar el ala plateada?—preguntó el muchacho.

El viejo suspiró profundamente y le confesó que no tenía idea de donde se encontraba el ala plateada, pero sacando un mata de la región de Terra le dijo que debía ir al reino Psíquico y allí si es que todavía el ejército del fuego no conquistó ese reino podría encontrar la respuesta en la gran biblioteca que existía en el castillo de aquel reino.

—Esta de camino a tú reino, ve allí y trata de encontrar el ala e invoca a Lugia—pidió el anciano—tal vez tú seas nuestra única esperanza.

Hans sintió demasiada responsabilidad al oír lo último que dijo el viejo.

— ¿Y ustedes me ayudaran?—preguntó Hans.

—Hijo somos pacifistas y aquí no hay ningún guerrero, nuestros pokemon más fuertes fueron asesinados, no te seremos de utilidad, debes buscar gente en el camino—sugirió el viejo.

Hans inmediatamente pensó que nadie se uniría a él siendo que es del reino del fuego, la tendría muy difícil.

—Me parece un poco irónico que dejen toda su esperanza en alguien que pertenece al reino que destruyó sus vidas—dijo Hans.

—Es que ya no nos queda esperanza—dijo Mia poniendo su mano en el hombro de Hans.

Luego Hans y Blaziken recibieron algunos alimentos y objetos útiles para el viaje que iban a realizar y después de eso mientras Hans estaba sentado en una roca de la cueva con algunas ramas que habían sido recolectadas por los habitantes de la cueva haciendo flechas y un arco para poder defenderse, Mia se sentó a su lado junto con su Buizel.

—Quiero ir contigo—dijo directamente la castaña.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Hans sorprendido—pensé que los de aquí no eran guerreros.

En eso Mia tomó del brazo a Hans y haciéndole una especie de llave lo apretó contra el suelo, haciendo que este le pida que se detenga porque le dolía.

—Que paso con la chica asustadiza que salve de un Ursaring—dijo Hans tomándose del brazo que aún le dolía.

—Una cosa es un Ursaring y otra es un niñito perdido que extraña a su mami—dijo Mia burlándose del muchacho—mí padre no era de este reino y él me enseñó a defenderme, por eso sobreviví al ataque de los del fuego—explicó.

—Todavía no me respondes porque quieres ayudarme—insistió el joven del fuego.

—Aquí solo nos escondemos y eso no es vida—expresó Mia observando la oscuridad de la cueva iluminada por las antorchas—quisiera ayudar a detener esta guerra y aunque parezca imposible, siento que si voy contigo por lo menos lo habré intentado.

Hans miró a la chica unos segundos y admiraba lo fuerte que era a pesar de las pérdidas que había sufrido, él siempre se sintió mal por haber perdido a su padre, sentía que la gente no podía entender su dolor, pero él ahora al ver a Mia y a los sobrevivientes del reino del agua entendía que él por lo menos tenía a su madre y a su hermano que por más de no llevarse bien con él era su hermano, esa gente lo habían perdido todo.

—Nada me detiene aquí Hans, no tengo a nadie—dijo Mia—además si voy contigo al ser del reino del agua será mas fácil que las personas confíen en ti y en que no todos los habitantes del reino del fuego son bestias sin corazón.

—Está bien, tú y Buizel pueden venir con nosotros—contestó Hans.

Mia sonrió ante la respuesta de Hans aunque Buizel todavía no estaba seguro si era bueno confiar en gente del reino del fuego, le tenía los ojos bien puestos a Hans y a Blaziken.

—Bien entonces mañana temprano saldremos rumbo al reino psíquico aunque está muy lejos—dijo Hans sacando un mapa que le fue dado por la gente de la cueva.

—Sí primero pasaremos por el reino planta, eléctrico y fantasma antes de llegar allí—dijo Mia observando el mapa.

—Me pregunto cómo será la situación en esos reinos—pensó Hans en voz alta.

—No lo sé, pero tal vez podremos encontrar más personas que se nos unan—dijo Mia tratando de animar al muchacho.

—Sí—asintió Hans—bien, vayamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día—sugirió.

Mia estuvo de acuerdo y antes de retirarse para ir a preparar sus cosas y ponerse a dormir, Hans llamó nuevamente la atención de la chica haciendo que esta voltease a mirarlo.

—Mia, muchas gracias por confiar en mí—dijo Hans muy agradecido.

Mia sonrió y siguió su camino junto a su Buizel.

A la mañana siguiente Hans y Mia junto a Blaziken y Buizel se encontraban fuera de la cueva para iniciar su viaje en busca del ala plateada; el anciano y algunos sobrevivientes se encontraban también allí para despedirlos.

Al ver a Mia, Hans se percató que tenía una espada envainada colgando en su espalda, y no dudó en preguntarle si sabía usarla, a lo que ella le dijo que esa espada era de su padre y que él la había entrenado.

Así el anciano y los demás sobrevivientes le desearon suerte a ambos y de esa forma Hans y Mia junto a sus pokemon emprendieron rumbo hacia el reino psíquico.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a EldrowNoldvano por su review anterior, muchas gracias de verdad.**

 **Por favor si quieren dejar un review siéntanse libres de hacerlo.**

 **Nuevamente espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que salieron de la cueva, durante el camino Hans y Mia no habían hablado mucho, simplemente observaban el paisaje que se les presentaba mientras iban avanzando. Blaziken había intentado hacerse amigo de Buizel pero el pequeño pokemon naranja solo lo ignoraba, todavía le costaba relacionarse con alguien del reino del fuego.

Hans contemplaba muy sorprendido las distintas especies de pokemon que encontraba en el bosque, había muchas que no conocía, también las diversas bellezas naturales que se encontraban en su camino como un manantial donde muchos pokemon se acercaban para beber un poco de agua; ver todo eso y recorrer toda Terra siempre había sido sueño, pero nunca espero que lo cumpliría en un viaje para derrotar al ejército de su reino.

Mia notó la seriedad con la que su compañero de aventuras observaba todo a su alrededor, así que intentó animarlo un poco iniciando una conversación.

— ¿Que haremos cuando lleguemos al reino Planta?—preguntó Mia—digo es muy probable que así como mi reino ya este conquistado por los del fuego.

—No lo sé, nuestro objetivo es llegar al reino Psíquico para buscar alguna información que nos ayude a encontrar el ala plateada, no la de liberar a los reinos conquistados—contestó Hans—dime como derrotaríamos a todos los soldados del reino del fuego nosotros dos.

Hans se fijó que esa respuesta desanimó mucho a su compañera, era obvio que su objetivo era llamar a Lugia para derrotar al reino del fuego, ellos dos solos no podrían liberar todo un reino sería inclusive estúpido intentarlo, Hans sabía que aunque doliese ellos debían ignorar a los reinos conquistados y seguir con su búsqueda, pero la pregunta que se hacía era que si lograban llamar al guardián de los mares podrían de verdad detener a un ejército que venía creciendo año a año y que también contaba con la fuerza de un pokemon legendario.

—Y cuéntame dijiste que tú padre era de otro reino, ¿de donde era?—preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema para animar un poco el ambiente.

—Era del reino Roca, un reino sufrido por la infertilidad de su tierra y el clima de la zona, me contó que sufrían tiempo de escasez y que sobrevivir era bastante complicado, sumado a que él rey de aquel reino guardaba casi todo lo cosechado para él y su familia—explicó la castaña.

—Odio a los gobernantes a quienes no les importa su pueblo—expresó Hans muy molesto.

—Mi padre tenía un sueño, era de recorrer toda Terra, conocer todos sus reinos y todos los tipos de pokemon que habitan en ella, así que un día se animó y se marchó—siguió contando Mia—recorrió varios reinos hasta que llegó al del agua, tenía pensado pasar poco tiempo ahí porque al ser del reino Roca no estaba acostumbrado al agua y no quería permanecer mucho tiempo rodeado de ella, pero las vueltas de la vida hicieron que se enamorase de una linda chica del reino del agua la cual fue mi madre—explicó siendo interrumpida.

—Bueno después ya sabemos que pasó—agregó Hans.

—Sí, se quedó viviendo en el reino del agua, lo que es la vida—rió levemente Mia—es casi tan sorprendente como ver a una pacifista del reino del agua y a un habitante del reino del fuego juntarse para derrotar al ejército del fuego no crees—agregó.

Hans sonrió ante lo último que dijo Mia, era verdad uno nunca sabe lo que le depara la vida.

—Bueno yo te conté quien era mi padre, ahora dime ¿quién es esa chica de la que te preocupaste tanto?—preguntó la castaña.

Hans al recordar a Mila volvió a sentir la preocupación de lo que le pudiera pasar si se rehusaba a participar de esa guerra sin sentido.

—Su nombre es Mila y ella y yo queríamos formar parte del ejército para viajar y conocer otros reinos mientras los ayudábamos como nos contaba mi padre que él lo hacía, Mila hizo la prueba y estoy seguro que quedará y estoy preocupado de lo que le harán si rechaza participar—confesó Hans nervioso.

—Ya entiendo, por eso estabas tan apurado por regresar a tu reino, ¿no es así?—preguntó Mia.

El muchacho del reino del fuego dio un profundo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, cada vez que pensaba que no podía evitar que Mila se uniese al ejército le daba unas ganas de gritar y destruir todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

— ¿Era tu novia?—preguntó la castaña.

Al oír esto Hans negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro con la cara sonrojada, causándole mucha gracia Mia que no pudo aguantar reír ante la reacción del muchacho.

—Es solo mi amiga, la quiero mucho y es muy importante para mí, pero solo eso—contestó el chico aun sonrojado—podemos hablar de otra cosa—sugirió.

El tiempo pasaba mientras caminaban por el bosque y Blaziken aún seguía intentando sin éxito llevarse bien con Buizel quien seguía haciendo todo lo posible para ignorarlo. Mia se percató que hablar de esa tal Mila dejó muy desanimado al Hans así que vio la manera de animarlo nuevamente.

—Veo que llevas un arco y flechas, ¿eres bueno con eso?—preguntó Mia.

—Bueno no expresa bien lo que soy, soy el mejor—dijo Hans de una manera engreída—donde pongo el ojo pongo la flecha—agregó.

—Bien, ves ese árbol de bayas que esta hacia allá, veamos si puedes acertar desde aquí a la baya que se ve que cuelga desde aquí—desafío Mia.

Efectivamente bastante alejado de ellos se encontraba un árbol de bayas, Hans aceptó el reto de Mia y sacando una flecha y acomodándola en el arco apuntó con mucha seguridad a la baya, en el momento que soltó la flecha Blaziken lo empujó, haciendo que caiga al piso, porque un ataque se dirigió hacia él haciendo que su tiró se desvíe y no acertara la baya.

—Ese tiro no cuenta—dijo Hans a Mia tras fallarle a la baya.

En eso un Lucario apareció de entre los árboles y atacó a Blaziken, seguido por un muchacho encapuchado con una espada que se dirigió hacia Hans. Blaziken esquivó el ataque óseo del Lucario y lo contraatacó con una pada ígnea, lastimando fuertemente al pokemon de tipo acero/lucha, pero este se repuso rápidamente y nuevamente lo golpeó con el ataque óseo.

Mientras el encapuchado atacaba intensamente a Hans quien esquivaba sus golpes todavía sorprendido por el ataque sorpresa, en eso Buizel atacó con un fuerte chorro de agua al Lucario y Mia derribo al encapuchado a quien amenazó con su espada, haciendo que de un bolso que tenía cayera una especie de bola negra.

—Pero que te pasa—dijo el muchacho molesto—si te estoy salvando de este soldado del fuego.

—Él no me estaba haciendo nada, es mi amigo—contestó Mia sorprendiendo al muchacho.

El joven quien más o menos aparentaba tener una edad próxima a la de ellos, se sacó la capucha y dejó ver que era un joven de pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos negros, tenía una mirada sería muy intimidante; su Lucario se acercó a él y pareció hablarle, luego observó a Hans seriamente.

—Según Lucario no eres como los otros soldados del reino del fuego, ¿a qué se debe eso?—preguntó el muchacho.

— ¿Hablas con tu Lucario?—preguntó Hans.

—Puede saber cómo son las personas viendo su aura y de la misma manera me comunico con él, ahora explícame lo que te pregunte—exigió el muchacho.

Hans le comentó lo que le había pasado, el muchacho lo escuchaba atentamente sin cambiar en ningún momento la cara de seriedad que tenía, y una vez que el joven muchacho del reino del fuego termino su relato este solo expresó que le parecía estúpido que ellos intentasen detener al reino del fuego.

—Si tenemos a Lugia de nuestro lado tenemos una oportunidad—expresó Mia.

—Ahora dinos quien eres tú—exigió Hans—veo que no tienes la vestimenta de ninguno de los reinos, ¿de dónde eres?—preguntó.

El muchacho se presentó y dijo que su nombre era Roy y que provenía del reino Palestra pero que en realidad no pertenecía a ese lugar, su padre le comentó que cuando era niño lo encontraron en una canasta en la puerta de su casa con esa esfera negra al lado, dijo señalando el objeto que se le cayó de su bolso, no sabía que era esa cosa pero cada vez que la veía sentía que debía buscar la verdad, sentía que debía encontrar a alguien, dijo Roy sin perder en ningún momento la seriedad en su rostro.

Cuando el ejército del fuego invadió el reino Palestra mi padre me dijo que vaya en busca de mi verdad y me obligó a que me marchase ya que los de Palestra todos eran luchadores, entrenaban muy duro para ser cada día más fuertes, tenían un ejército muy guerrero y su gente también lo era, pero de igual manera los del fuego llevaron a sus pokemon de tipo fuego/volador y con el poder de ese pokemon legendario no creo que la gente de allí y sus pokemon de tipo lucha hayan aguantado mucho tiempo, contó el muchacho sin demostrar ningún sentimiento de tristeza.

—Puedes acompañarnos si quieres—dijo Hans al joven después de oír su historia—nos vendría bien toda la ayuda posible.

—Escucha para mí la guerra se perdió hace mucho tiempo, yo solo quiero entender que significa esa esfera, siento que ese es mi destino—confesó Roy.

—Y ¿a dónde te diriges exactamente?—preguntó Mia.

—No lo sé, voy reino tras reino para ver si encuentro algo, pero es muy difícil el ejército del fuego ya se ha apoderado de la mayoría a los que fui—comentó.

—Bueno ahora nos dirigimos al reino Planta, supongo que tú y Lucario pueden venir con nosotros—dijo Hans.

—Ya te dije que no me uniré a su estúpido viaje sin sentido—respondió Roy volviendo a poner la esfera negra en su bolso y avanzando solo con Lucario.

Así todos continuaron el camino hacia el reino Planta, Roy y Lucario caminaban un poco más adelantados que Hans, Mia, Blaziken y Buizel, luego de haber caminado varias horas a lo lejos pudieron ver los muros de entrada al reino Planta, los seis se detuvieron al ver que las banderas que flameaban en dicho muro eran las del reino del fuego.

—Creo que debemos continuar, no creo que podamos acercarnos al reino Planta—sugirió Hans tras ver las banderas de su reino.

—Supongo que tienes razón—dijo Mia dando un profundo suspiro.

—Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, nosotros debemos entrar al reino—aseguró Roy.

—Acaso eres idiota, porque lo digas con esa cara de seriedad de yo soy un chico malo puedo hacer lo que quiera, no sabes que buscas y los del ejército del fuego te van a matar—dijo Mia muy molesta.

A Roy no pareció importarle mucho las palabras de la chica y de igual manera iba a intentar entrar al reino Planta, fue entonces que Blaziken y Lucario sintieron una presencia.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Mia.

—No estamos solos—contestó Hans preparando su arco y flecha.

En eso un extraño polvo empezó a caer sobre ellos, Roy al verlo inmediatamente sugirió que no lo respirasen, pero era muy tarde todos lo habían hecho y a los seis les dio unas fuertes ganas de dormir que no podían aguantar.

Hans antes de caer dormido pudo ver la silueta de un hombre y de un pokemon los cuales no pudo identificar bien por el sueño y así los seis se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 **Quisiera dar las gracias a EldrowNoldvano por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.**

 **Si quieren dejar algún comentario no duden en hacerlo.**

 **Y bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola nuevamente a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. También quería comentarles que con este capítulo comienza un mini arco en el reino planta de tres capítulos mas o menos incluyendo este, así que espero que les guste.**

* * *

Pasado un tiempo Mia despertó algo confundida, recostada sobre un montón de hojas secas apiladas en una extraña habitación hecha a simple vista con ramas y troncos de árboles, no parecía muy segura.

Junto a ella estaba Buizel aun durmiendo, Mia dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a su pokemon en buenas condiciones, aunque no veía por ningún lugar a Hans o a Blaziken, fue entonces que un chico que parecía algo menor que ella, pelo castaño y vestido con la ropa característica del reino planta, un uniforme verde con el símbolo de una hoja como broche en el cuello de la capa, entró en la habitación, estaba algo inseguro y se acercó junto a Mia para ofrecerle algo de tomar.

—Disculpa, aquí le traigo un poco de té—dijo el chico tímidamente.

—Crees que aceptaré algo de una persona que nos durmió y nos secuestró—dijo la castaña—ahora dime, ¿Dónde están mis amigo?—exigió algo alterada.

En eso se puso de pie y al dar un paso sintió que era muy poco seguro el piso de la choza, decidió asomarse en un pequeño orificio de la pared que servía como una especie de ventana y al echar un vistazo se percató que esa era una pequeña casa construía en los árboles, sorprendida continuo su camino hacia la otra habitación de la pequeña vivienda y se encontró con Hans y Roy atados completamente de manos y pies, lo mismo que Blaziken y Lucario quienes también tenían su pico y hocico amordazados respectivamente; parado junto a ellos un muchacho rubio con cabello alborotado, con una mirada que derrochaba mucha seguridad, un espiga en la boca y vestido con el uniforme del reino planta, se veía un poco mayor que el chico tímido que fue junto a ella a ofrecerle té, y estaba acompañado de un Cacturne.

Al ver a Mia ya despierta el joven sonrió ya que tenía muchas ganas de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre sus amigos.

—Veo que ya despertó, espero que haya dormido bien—dijo el rubio volteando para verla de frente.

—Bueno no es tan difícil dormir cuando te arrojan un polvo raro—contestó molesta.

—Fue solo espora que recolectamos de un grupo de Amoonguss no les hará daño—explicó el muchacho—Ahora quiero saber qué hace una pacifista del reino agua, con un soldado del reino del fuego y con un sujeto que no lleva nada característico de ningún reino—exigió el muchacho.

El joven del reino Planta se percató que sonó muy brusco al final, así que respiró hondo y volvió a mirar a Mia.

—Perdóname, por la situación de los reinos de la región no es normal ver a gente de tu reino andando con gente del fuego me entiendes—agregó el rubio tratando de expresar la mayor calma posible.

Mia entendía lo que pasaba, no confiaban en Hans por ser del reino del fuego, ambos sabían que eso iba a llegar a pasar, ya había pasado con Roy, y al verlos juntos estos chicos habrán tenido la intención de rescatarla, pensó Mia.

—Ese chico de allí se llama Hans y sí es del reino del fuego, él llegó junto a mí hace unos días y junto con su Blaziken nos rescataron a Buizel y a mí de un Ursaring salvaje que nos atacó en el bosque—explicó Mia ante la atenta mirada del muchacho.

Mientras Mia contaba la historia de cómo conoció a Hans, su Buizel despertó y se acercó a ella mirando desconfiadamente a los dos muchachos que se encontraban en la cabaña escuchando atentamente a su dueña.

En tanto también Hans, Roy y sus pokemon habían despertado y estaban muy nerviosos por las circunstancias en las que se encontraban y forcejeando las cuerdas intentaron desatarse pero sin éxito alguno.

Mia seguía explicando el por qué debían confiar en Hans, con la esperanza de que aquellos muchachos entendieran la situación y los dejaran continuar con su camino.

—Entonces lo que intentas decirme es que este chico era un civil normal en el reino del fuego y desconocía todo sobre la guerra, y que al igual que él otros de allí no aprobarían la masacre que su rey está realizando y fue traído hasta aquí por un pokemon legendario capaz de detener al rey fuego antes de que use nuevamente el poder de Ho-Oh, entonces para detenerlo quieren llegar a la biblioteca del reino Psíquico para saber cómo llamar a ese pokemon que eligió a uno de los del fuego como elegido para detenerlos—expresó el joven del reino planta.

—Yo no dije exactamente eso, pero con el poder de Lugia tendremos un fuerte aliado—contestó Mia siendo interrumpida por una risa del chico.

El joven le dijo a su Cacturne que liberase a Hans y a los demás, después le dijo al otro muchacho que trajera té para todos, quien fue rápidamente seguido por un Pansage.

Pasado un tiempo Hans, Mia, Roy y los del reino planta estaban en la pequeña choza compartiendo té y unas cuantas bayas, mientras los pokemon comían afuera por falta de espacio y comodidad.

Al estar todos sentados en el piso de la choza, el joven de pelo alborotado se presentó, dijo que su nombre era Iván y que el muchacho que estaba con él era su mejor amigo Tom. Hans y Roy todavía estaban algo molestos por el trato que recibieron, pero el muchacho del fuego a la vez entendía que mientras use el uniforme de su reino seguramente sería atacado de esa forma muchas veces más.

—Perdonen el haberlos tratado de esa forma, pero en alguien con ese uniforme no se puede confiar—dijo Iván señalando a Hans.

—No importa entiendo—contestó el chico del fuego—me alegra que al final hayan confiado en nuestra historia.

—Bueno el hecho de que vengas con una chica del reino agua y con un muchacho que claramente no es del fuego, por cierto ¿de qué reino eres?—preguntó el rubio a Roy.

—No es importante—dijo cortante ante la sonrisa del muchacho.

—Un chico rudo—sonrió Iván.

Luego el rubio de cabello alborotado volteó a mirar nuevamente a Hans y tomando de un sorbo su té expresó que los acompañaría en su misión por encontrar el ala plateada para llamar a Lugia.

—Eso sería genial, nos vendrá muy bien toda la ayuda posible—contestó Hans ante la propuesta del chico.

—Crees que podemos confiar en este chico, te recuerdo que nos secuestró—consultó Mia a su amigo.

—Sabes que necesitamos la ayuda y que aquí todos tenemos algo en común, queremos liberar a los reinos de Terra—contestó Hans.

—Pero ante de acompañarlos, debo pedirles un favor—pidió Iván poniendo un rostro de seriedad que no había mostrado en ningún momento.

Todos observaron ese cambio de actitud de parte del chico y guardaron silencio para escuchar que tenía que pedirles aquel muchacho.

Iván comenzó contando una breve historia explicando que sus padres y los de Tom eran muy buenos amigos. Comentó que su padre, su madre y el padre de Tom formaban parte del grupo de mensajeros del rey Planta, y que en ese trabajo se habían conocido y se habían vuelto muy amigos, y que uno de los motivos por el cual se llevaron tan bien fue porque compartían el sueño de poder conocer todos los tipos de pokemon existentes en Terra, es por eso que en sus tiempos libres salían de los límites del reino planta y exploraban el bosque en busca de pokemon.

Continuó diciendo que pasado unos años sus padres se enamoraron y lo tuvieron a él, y que cuando ellos iban a sus aventuras junto con el padre de Tom, lo dejaban a él con la madre de este, ya que Tom en ese entonces todavía no había nacido. Dando una pausa corta en su relato y un profundo suspiro Iván siguió narrando, pero un día en una de sus salidas él único que regresó fue el padre de Tom, cuando fui más grande me dijo que tuvieron un problema con un grupo de Carnivine y que era mejor no saber más que eso, en fin ellos me adoptaron y poco más de un año después eso nació Tom, y él, yo y nuestros pokemon nos criamos como hermanos.

—Lo siento por tus padres—dijo Hans luego de oír la historia—pero no entiendo que quieres pedirnos como favor—insistió el del fuego.

Iván observó a Hans dándole a entender que todavía no había acabado con la historia, así que continuó diciendo que un año atrás el reino del fuego atacó el reino Planta, aunque tenían desventaja de tipo aguantaron bastante bien el ataque, gracias a la gente que era guerrera y valiente, comentaba el chico de cabello alborotado, pero que con el poder que tenía el ejército del fuego a esa altura de la guerra terminaron perdiendo la batalla, explicó que Tom y él lograron escapar gracias a su padre y a su madre y que después vieron como los soldados del fuego los tomaban prisioneros, siguió contando que él ha hecho investigaciones en algunas escapadas que hizo al ya inexistente reino planta con Cacturne y que se percató que muchos de los prisioneros estaban siendo tratados como esclavos, así que tenía la esperanza que los padres de Tom todavía estén con vida.

— ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a liberar a los padres de Tom?—preguntó Mia.

—Sí, quiero liberar a todos los prisioneros, si no podemos tener nuestro reino por lo menos quiero que mi gente sea libre—contestó Iván—además Tom no es un guerrero no puede acompañarnos, es muy peligroso, por eso si liberamos a sus padres lo tres podrán escapar y nosotros iremos en busca del ala plateada—explicó.

Ante ese comentario Mia notó que Tom salió de la choza algo desanimado junto a su Pansage, gesto que llamó mucho la atención de la castaña del reino del agua.

Hans nuevamente sintió ese sentimiento de vergüenza por su reino que le aparecía cada vez que escuchaba las historias de la gente de los reinos que fueron atacados por los suyos, así que con mucha seguridad aceptó ayudar a liberar a los prisioneros del reino planta.

Ante este hecho Roy quien se encontraba recostado seriamente sobre un tronco de la choza, se levantó y agradeció el té a Iván y salió de la pequeña casa, dando a entender que no le interesaba ayudarlos, Hans ante este hecho lo siguió y alcanzándolo cuando este ya se encontraba caminando junto a su Lucario en el oscuro y frío bosque en la noche lo detuvo para recriminarle su actitud.

— ¿Por qué te vas?—preguntó Hans haciendo que Roy detuviera la marcha—acaso no ves que necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Yo nunca acepté acompañarte en tu "misión"—contestó Roy.

—Pero pensé que igual querías entrar en el reino Planta—dijo Hans nervioso.

—Sí, pero no para jugar al héroe de Terra, yo estoy en una búsqueda personal Hans—recordó el joven del Lucario.

—Sí nos acompañas al reino Psíquico podemos ayudarte para que busques sobre esa esfera negra que llevas, en la gran biblioteca de ese reino seguro hay información—ofreció el muchacho del fuego.

—Claro que iré allí, pero cuando sea el momento, no creo que ir con alguien del fuego me haga más fácil entrar en esa biblioteca—dijo Roy dándole la espalda a Hans—mi búsqueda es algo mío y es lo que me importa, buena suerte—le deseo desapareciendo en la oscuridad del bosque con su pokemon.

Hans quedó molesto por el rechazo de Roy, pero al final pensó que tener en su equipo personas que no tuvieran ganas de pelear sería contraproducente a la larga, así que concluyendo que era mejor así trepó el gran árbol que lo llevaría a la pequeña choza.

Una vez allí Iván le empezó a contar el plan que tenía para entrar al reino planta, mientras este hacía eso, Mia fue a ver que le pasaba a Tom, quien se encontraba fuera de la choza sentado en una rama mirando las estrellas acariciando la espalda de su Pansage.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó la chica sentándose también en la rama.

—Sí—dijo sin mucha confianza y al ver que la respuesta no convenció a la castaña decidió ser honesto—es que Iván siempre fue muy sobreprotector conmigo y yo quiero ayudarlo, tengo ganas de liberar a mis padres, a mi gente y a mi reino, quiero luchar—confesó con una sorprendente seguridad aquel tímido muchacho.

—Bien, ahí tienes la respuesta—afirmó Mia al muchacho.

—Iván nunca estaría de acuerdo con que yo participara—dudó el muchacho del reino planta.

—Estamos en la guerra Tom, para sobrevivir hay que luchar y tú quieres hacerlo, nadie puede decirte que no lo hagas—explicó la castaña—además toda la ayuda posible nos vendrá muy bien, ven vamos a decirles a Hans y a Iván que tú nos ayudarás—dijo Mia jalando al muchacho dentro de la choza.

Una vez adentro Iván detuvo a Mia y a Tom y les explicó el plan que había planeado para liberar a los prisioneros, comentó que el reino planta era un gran valle muy difícil de entrar, solo hay una entrada que es un muro de piedra muy resistente con una puerta gigante de acero que se abría desde adentro, pero contó que en el castillo se decía que existía un túnel subterráneo que le servía al rey como un escape seguro ante cualquier eventualidad, la idea de Iván consistía en que Hans los llevase como prisioneros y con ayuda de su condición de ser parte del reino del fuego pueda pasar desapercibido para poder liberar a todos los prisioneros, y que Mia junto con su Buizel vean la forma de cómo encontrar aquel pasadizo secreto para escapar.

—Y cómo yo descubriré ese pasadizo secreto—dijo Mia nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, Tom toda su vida estuvo investigando eso y siempre aseguró haber descubierto donde se encontraba—contestó Iván con su característico entusiasmo.

Mia observó a Tom quien asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que él estaba seguro de cómo encontrar el pasadizo, así que la oriunda del reino del agua no perdió la oportunidad de decir que el más joven los ayudase.

—Yo creo que Tom debe acompañarnos—sugirió Mia.

—De ninguna manera—contestó Iván rápidamente—él no es un guerrero, él no quiere pelear, ¿no es así Tom?—preguntó el rubio mirando a su fiel amigo.

Tom dudó por unos segundos pero inmediatamente aseguró que quería acompañarlos, que estaba harto de quedarse escondido en los árboles y que él estaba dispuesto a salvar a su gente.

—Pero no podré cuidarte y puedes morir—afirmó Iván.

—No te preocupes confía en mí, prefiero morir peleando que vivir escondido—contestó con una seguridad que Iván nunca había visto en él.

—Si él quiere hacerlo su ayuda nos vendría bien—agregó Hans—yo estoy de acuerdo con que nos ayude.

Ante la aceptación de la mayoría Iván no tuvo opción que aceptar que su mejor amigo, casi hermano los ayudase, aunque dentro de él estaba feliz por ver lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser Tom algunas veces, así que con una pequeña sonrisa sugirió que todos vayan a descansar porque el día siguiente sería muy pesado.

* * *

 **Bueno este fue el capítulo de hoy, ojala haya sido de su agrado porque me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.**

 **También quería decirles que posiblemente durante 15 días desde hoy voy a estar actualizando más seguido tanto este fic como el otro que estoy escribiendo porque estoy con tiempo libre.**

 **Si quieren dejar algún comentario no duden en hacerlo porque será bien recibido siempre.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido, les deseo una buena semana y nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Al día siguiente muy temprano, antes de que el sol se asomara por el firmamento y alumbrara la enorme región de Terra, Iván se había levantado primero para despertar a los demás y prepararse así para la misión de liberar a sus coterráneos.

El chico se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio que todos estaban despiertos esperándolo, Hans le comentó que les había resultado muy difícil conciliar el sueño debido a los nervios de adentrarse a un reino sometido completamente por el temible ejército del fuego.

Iván comprendió la situación, un mínimo error en sus planes les podía costar la vida y poner en riesgo la misión que Hans y Mia tenían de encontrar a aquel misterioso pokemon legendario que podría ayudar a detener al reino del fuego.

— ¿Están seguros de querer hacer esto?—preguntó el muchacho del Cacturne.

—Ya te dijimos que sí—contestó muy segura Mia.

—Pero si fracasamos ahora no podremos ir en busca de ese pokemon legendario—expresó Iván.

—Es por eso que no podemos fracasar—afirmó Hans mientras alistaba su arco y muchas flechas— ¿no es así Blaziken?—preguntó a su fiel compañero quien le respondió con un gruñido.

Ante las repuestas de Hans y Mia el joven del reino planta sonrió y sintió mucha confianza, esto hizo que se ría a carcajadas producto del buen humor que le causaba la valentía que esos dos forasteros demostraban, aunque aún le preocupaba que su amigo a quien él siempre había sobreprotegido los acompañase.

Tom se encontraba junto a su Pansage preparando algunas anotaciones y cálculos suyos que le servirían a Mia para encontrar la entrada al túnel secreto del castillo que usarían para escapar, Iván observaba al muchacho y le sorprendía lo seguro que estaba de acompañarlos, sabía que era bueno que en esos tiempo de crisis su amigo quisiera pelear, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo de que algo malo le pasara.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, se sentaron en el piso de la pequeña choza para repasar por última vez el plan, la idea era simple, Hans llevaría atados a Iván, a Tom y a sus pokemon como si él los hubiese atrapado y se haría pasar como uno más del ejército del reino del fuego, lo cual sería creíble por su vestimenta y por Blaziken, así Tom e Iván serían llevados con los demás presos y ellos podrían transmitirles el plan de escape. Por otro lado Mia y Buizel ingresarían por una pequeña cueva bastante estrecha que Iván solía utilizar para ingresar sin ser visto al reino planta y siguiendo las indicaciones de Tom buscaría la entrada al túnel subterráneo que serviría de ruta de escape.

También Hans debía utilizar las esporas, que tenían acumuladas Tom e Iván en su choza, para dormir a los guardias que sean necesarios y así poder salir sin ser vistos por nadie, y terminó comentando que el nombre del representante del rey fuego en el reino planta era Ox, el comandante Ox.

— ¿Está claro?—preguntó Iván observando a todos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza dando entender que todo estaba claro y así que con los primeros rayos de sol salieron de la choza y se dirigieron hacia el reino planta.

Ya en el piso cuando Hans iba a atarlos con las cuerdas como tenían planeado, Iván le dijo que esperara un poco, que primero Blaziken los atacara con leves lanzallamas para aparentar que habían tenido una batalla. Esto a Hans le pareció una locura pero el muchacho del Cacturne insistió.

Así Blaziken los atacó con leves lanzallamas hasta quemar algo de su ropa y de esta forma Hans y Mia los ataron y así se dirigieron hasta la entrada del reino.

Poco antes de llegar Mia debía desviarse del grupo junto a Buizel para entrar por la cueva secreta la cual estaba varios metros alejada de la entrada principal al reino planta, antes de separarse Hans le pidió que tuviera cuidado, a lo que la joven le contestó que estaría bien y que él era el que debía cuidarse de que no lo descubrieran porque no creía que los traidores sean bien recibidos en el reino del fuego.

Así Hans y Blaziken llegaron a la gran puerta de acero que permitía el acceso al valle donde se encontraba el reino planta, escoltando como prisioneros a Iván, a tom y a sus pokemon, los guardias del fuego al observarlo les pareció extraño ya que no habían visto a nadie salir ese día.

—No vimos a nadie salir hoy del reino—expresó uno de los guardias acompañado de un Magmar.

—Soy un mensajero del comandante Ox y venía de una misión que me encomendaron cuando fui atacado por estos rebeldes del reino planta—argumentó Hans tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible.

El guardia se acercó a observar a los prisioneros y con un movimiento rápido golpeó fuertemente en el estómago a Iván haciendo que este cayera de rodillas al piso debido al dolor, luego se echó a reír y miró a Hans esperando que reaccionara igual.

Hans quedó impactado con lo hecho por el soldado de su reino, le genero mucha rabia y le dio ganas de golpear al sujeto, pero entendiendo que debía parecer uno de ellos y también se echó a reír e insultar a su amigo.

—Lo siento—dijo Hans en vos baja a Iván cuando este se puso de pie.

—Bien hecho—le contestó el rubio mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Esto hizo que los guardias lo dejaran pasar, abriendo la pesada y segura puerta de acero que aseguraba la entrada al valle del reino planta, al entrar Hans se fijó que el reino planta estaba hecho estragos, se podía ver restos de casas de madera consumidas por el fuego, troncos quemados de árboles y mucha tierra seca, también veía como lo soldados de su reino obligaban a los esclavos a construir casas de materiales más resistentes golpeándolos con látigos o haciendo que sus pokemon los atacasen con ataques de fuego, todo esto golpeaba muy duro en la cabeza de Hans que aunque ya había visto y oído las historia de la gente que sobrevivió al a ataque de su reino, nunca había visto lo que ellos eran capaces de hacer una vez que sometían a un reino y la verdad le causaba mucha rabia y decepción.

Luego de caminar un corto trayecto y observar la miseria en la que vivían los habitantes del ya inexistente reino planta, llegaron hasta una gran puerta custodiada por dos guardias uno con Ninetales y el otro con un Pyroar, al verlos uno de ellos abrió la puerta para que ingresaran los prisioneros y antes de que lo hicieran Hans le dijo en voz baja a Iván que iría a buscar a Mia y que al anochecer vendría a rescatarlos.

—Muy bien amigo debemos buscar a Mia y tratar de pasar desapercibidos—dijo a Hans a Blaziken quien lo miraba preocupado.

Mientras por otro lado la castaña oriunda del reino agua ingresaba sigilosamente al reino planta por la estrecha cueva de la que había hablado Iván junto a su fiel Buizel, al entrar, al igual que Hans, vio la destrucción que había en dicho reino y recordó como fue el ataque del ejército del fuego al suyo, haciéndole revivir algunos tristes sentimientos que vivió en aquel momento.

—No tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso Buizel—aseguró Mia a su pokemon quien se veía algo preocupado por su dueña.

De esa manera se escondieron detrás de un montón de escombros y Mia sacó los papeles que le había dado Tom para encontrar el túnel subterráneo, analizando lo que decían los papeles y visualizando el reino, avanzó cautelosamente lo más que pudo hasta el castillo de reino planta, el cual estaba en reconstrucción y decorado de banderas con el símbolo del fuego, mirando nuevamente las indicaciones de Tom vio que había una entrada al castillo en un túnel escondidos varios metros fuera de este.

Mia gracias a las precisas indicaciones del joven Tom consiguió encontrar el túnel y junto a Buizel ingresaron a una especie de celdas que parecían no haber sido habitadas en muchos años, al avanzar unos metros se encontraron con unos Lotad que vivían en lugar debido a la gran humedad que había dentro de la vieja prisión del castillo, al continuar llegaron a unas escaleras que al subirlas les llevaron a un lugar abandonado del castillo, el cual era un gran salón con una gran cantidad de plantas.

Al estar allí observó nuevamente las indicaciones de Tom, que decía que en ese salón debía haber un lugar donde se sintiera que el piso era hueco, de este modo ella y Buizel comenzaron a buscar y probar en qué lugar de ese salón el piso sonará distinto, aunque de repente ella sintió que alguien los observaba y sacando su espada se volteó rápidamente a golpear a la persona que la espiaba.

Su golpe fue esquivado y al fijarse de quien era vio que se trataba de Roy, quien la había visto y la siguió junto a su Lucario.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que no te importaba nuestra lucha—expresó Mia no muy feliz de ver al sujeto.

—Siento que aquí no está lo que busco y decidí ayudarlos a liberar a esta gente—explicó el muchacho seriamente.

—Ahora quieres unírtenos—dijo Mia sorprendida por la actitud de Roy.

—No me mal entiendas no quiero formar parte de su viaje en busca de la libertad de Terra, solo los ayudaré a liberar a esta gente, nadie merece vivir como lo hacen ellos aquí—expresó Roy seriamente.

Mia al oír esto no iba rechazar el ofrecimiento de ayuda de Roy así que le explicó lo que estaba buscando, el joven miró a su Lucario como dándole una indicación y así el pokemon de tipo acero/lucha cerró los ojos y tocó el piso con mucha concentración, para luego de un único golpe abrir una entrada en el piso.

—Allí esta—dijo Roy con mucha tranquilidad.

—Bien, ahora debo hacer la señal—dijo Mia entusiasmada.

—Cómo vas a hacer una señal sin llamar la atención—cuestionó Roy a la castaña.

—Ya verás—aseguró Mia—Buizel ahora danza lluvia—ordenó a su fiel pokemon.

El pequeño pokemon de tipo agua empezó a moverse y una pequeña agua cero empezó a caer por el reino por unos segundos, esto fue percibido tanto por Hans y Blaziken como por Iván y Tom quienes estaban prisioneros.

—Mia ya debió haber encontrado el túnel subterráneo—explicó Hans a su pokemon—al anochecer iremos por los demás y Tom nos guiará—aseguró el muchacho del fuego.

En eso el guardia que lo había recibido en la entrada lo llamó para decirle que el comandante Ox necesitaba la presencia de inmediato de uno de sus mensajeros, así que apresuró a Hans para que lo acompañe a ver lo que quería el representante del rey fuego.

Al ingresar al castillo del reino, el arquero y su Blaziken pudieron ver una gran cantidad de esculturas, planteras y otros adornos destruidos, con las paredes llenas de banderas colgantes del reino fuego, así el guardia los condujo al salón del rey donde un hombre mayor de cabellera negra y barbaba de tipo candado reposaba junto a su Rapidash en un trono puesto encima del tronco muerto de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido un gran árbol.

—Comandante aquí le traigo a un mensajero—expresó el guardia mientras se retiraba el lugar.

El comandante Ox observó a Hans y Blaziken de arriba para abajo con una mirada seria y muy intimidante. El joven arquero estaba muy nervioso sabía que debía actuar de la mejor manera posible o sino podía poner en riesgo todo el plan de escape.

—No te había visto nunca por aquí—dijo Ox levantándose de su trono y observando detenidamente a Blaziken.

—Es la primera vez que vengo junto a usted desde que me uní al ejército, pero ya hace un tiempo que estoy por aquí—mintió Hans tratando de parecer tranquilo.

El comándate observó al joven arquero, le dijo que su Blaziken parecía muy fuerte y dando fe a su historia se volteó para regresar a su asiento.

—Bien, necesito que te dirijas a la base de nuestro ejército que está cerca del reino del rayo y le informes al comandante Matt que los datos que nos dio sobre la posible ubicación de Moltres no son correctos, aquel pokemon no se encuentra por esta zona y que deben seguir investigando—expresó Ox mientras acariciaba a su Rapidash.

—Moltres—repitió Hans.

—Sí, ya que no será tan fácil volver a utilizar a Ho-Oh, hay que buscar otras opciones para acabar con la guerra—explicó Ox.

Al oír esto Hans quedó preocupado, ya que si el ejército del fuego conseguía el poder de otro pokemon legendario podría ser el fin de lo que quedaba de Terra, pero para pasar desapercibido simplemente le dijo que era una buena idea y que de inmediato iría a llevar el mensaje, de este modo Hans y Blaziken se retiraron del castillo.

A pesar de lo que se había enterado por lo menos estaba un poco más tranquilo porque sabía que no consiguieron nada sobre la ubicación de ese pokemon misterioso Moltres y que por lo que había entendido el ejército del fuego todavía no había conquistado al reino del rayo, lo cual le pareció un alivio porque era bueno saber que había reinos que pudieron aguantar el primer gran ataque del ejército del juego.

En tanto en la zona donde vivían los prisioneros se encontraban Iván y Tom, al entrar en ella vieron que era un campo de tierra seca rodeado de grandes muros de acero con pequeñas carpas donde los pocos sobrevivientes del reino planta vivían luego de ser explotados como esclavos durante todo el día.

Cacturne y Pansage fueron llevados a celdas de acero con pequeños barrotes, alejadas de la luz del sol junto con otros pokemon de su tipo.

Al entrar un grupo no muy numeroso de personas con quemaduras y bastante desnutridas se acercaron a recibir a los dos nuevos prisioneros, Tom estaba sorprendido y horrorizado al ver el estado de la mayoría de esa gente y sabía que debían sacarlos de ese infierno como sea.

Fue entonces que escucharon la voz de una mujer que se adelantó entre los demás prisioneros para ubicarse delante de ellos.

—Tom, Iván—expresó la mujer dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

—Mamá.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte de este mini arco en el reino planta que posiblemente dure un capítulo más.**

 **Si quieren dejar su opinión, preguntar o simplemente dejar un review no duden en hacerlo siempre será bienvenido.**

 **Les deseo una buena semana y nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos!**

 **Les traigo la continuación de esta historia y el final del mini arco en el reino planta. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Tom no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su madre y su padre estaban ahí delante suyo, sin pensarlo dos veces el muchacho fue a abrazarlos feliz de saber que habían logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo en las manos del ejército del fuego.

—Tía Sara, tío Piers—expresó Iván con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Sara era una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años muy bella, ya que a pesar del mal estado en que se encontraba seguía manteniendo un lindo aspecto, tenía el pelo del mismo color que el de Tom y unos ojos color negro, no era muy alta y estaba llena de vendas producto de las quemaduras, por otro parte Piers era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, alto, delgado y con ojos color marrón, se encontraba peor que Sara, era fácil darse cuenta que él había sido torturado más veces que su esposa.

Iván se fijó que ambos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones que los demás prisioneros, tenían algunas quemaduras y se notaba fácilmente que no se estaban alimentando muy bien, esto generó mucha rabia en el rubio a quien le entró muchas ganas de golpear a algún soldado del fuego.

—Más tarde golpeare a Hans para darme el gusto—bromeó en su mente Iván suspirando.

En eso los padres de Tom se acercaron junto con este hasta donde se encontraba Iván y al verlo estos le dieron un fuerte abrazo feliz de tenerlos con ellos después de mucho tiempo.

—Chicos no se imaginan cuanto los extrañábamos, todos los días pensamos en ustedes—dijo Sara con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero Piers tenía una cara más de preocupación que de alegría, esto fue notado tanto por Iván como por Tom quienes no dudaron en preguntarle al hombre que le pasaba.

— ¿Cómo los atraparon?—preguntó el padre de Tom—cuando logramos que escaparan ustedes debían irse bien lejos de aquí para justamente no ser atrapados—explicó.

Iván sonrió y miró a su tío con una expresión de seguridad y le comentó que ellos habían entrado por su cuenta y que tenían un plan para escapar esa noche del reino Planta y así por fin hacer que los habitantes de su reino puedan ser libres.

Piers no estaba muy convencido, el plan de los chicos era muy arriesgado, si los guardias los descubrían no dudarían ni un segundo en ordenarles a sus pokemon que los incineraran al instante.

—No te preocupes papá el túnel secreto es real y a la noche nuestro amigo vendrá y nos sacará de aquí, utilizaremos esporas para dormir a los guardias, confía en nosotros—pidió Tom ante la serie mirada de su padre.

Iván no le comentó a su tío que uno de sus amigos era del reino del fuego para no crear desconfianza entre los demás prisioneros, ya que pensaba que si se los decía podrían no querer hacerlo, así que simplemente omitió esa parte.

—Bien, haremos lo que dicen muchachos—dijo Piers siendo observados por los demás prisioneros quienes sintieron la esperanza de poder escapar por primera vez desde que estaban atrapados—pero primero debemos sobrevivir a la tortura—explicó.

Los muchachos no entendieron a qué se refería con tortura, y entonces Piers les explicó que a la tarde uno de ellos era elegido por uno de los guardias y era enviado con el comandante Ox para que este se divirtiera un poco.

—Eso es terrible—expresó Tom horrorizado.

—Yo he ido muchas veces y he aguantado hasta ahora, pero hay muchos que no tuvieron la misma suerte, una vez que te eligen no sabes si volverás—comentó Piers.

Así Iván y Tom continuaron comentando su plan de escape entre los prisioneros, hasta que pasado un largo tiempo un guardia acompañado de un Emboar aparecieron en el lugar, el guardia tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba con desprecio a todos los prisioneros, también los miraba para elegirlos y llevarlos junto al comandante.

Los prisioneros se quedaban quietos sin moverse en el lugar donde se encontraban, algunos rezaban para no ser elegidos y otros simplemente trataban de ignorar la presencia del guardia para no llamar su atención.

Iván observaba al hombre con desprecio y no le importaba que este se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, pero el guardia no se fijó en él, sino que se acercó hasta Tom y mirándolo de reojo expresó—Tú vendrás conmigo.

Sara dio un fuerte grito diciendo no e intentando ir tras su hijo siendo detenida por su esposo, entonces Iván se acercó al soldado y le escupió directamente en la cara, esto molestó mucho al hombre quien lo golpeó en la cara y decidió llevárselo a él en vez de a Tom

— ¿Qué haces?—dijo Tom sorprendido.

—Sigue con el plan—expresó en voz baja Iván.

Así el hombre ató las manos de Iván y se lo llevó al castillo, Tom, sus padres y Cacturne, quien observaba desde la celda, quedaron muy preocupados al pensar el cruel destino que le esperaba al valiente muchacho.

Iván por su parte no estaba asustado, sabía que lo que había hecho valía la pena, jamás permitiría que Tom pasase por la tortura que decía que era ir junto al comandante Ox.

Así el joven del reino planta se dirigió por primera vez al castillo de su reino, siempre había querido entrar allí, le parecía un lugar muy lindo lleno de muchas plantas de colores y flores de distintos aromas que siempre había querido experimentar su olor, solo que esta vez al entrar no se encontró con nada de eso, todo estaba lleno de banderas del reino fuego, de plantas secas y estatuas rotas.

Al llegar al salón donde se encontraba el comandante Ox, ataron sus manos por una cadena que colgaba del techo y ante una sonrisa siniestra del comandante Iván no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

—Veo que me trajeron otra basura del reino planta—dijo Ox acercándose al muchacho.

—Aquí la única basura que veo es usted—respondió Iván.

—Debo reconocer que eres valiente, eso me gusta, pero no crea que por eso tendré piedad de ti—aseguró Ox llamando a su Rapidash.

Entrada la noche en lugar donde se encontraban los prisioneros; Piers, Sara y en especial Tom se encontraban muy preocupados pensando en lo que le estaban haciendo a Iván, hasta que la puerta de la prisión se abrió y en ella entraron Hans y Blaziken.

Tom al verlos sintió un gran alivio y se acercó junto a él para ver como pondrían en marcha el plan de escape, sus padres y los demás prisioneros quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la persona que los ayudaría era del reino del fuego, a lo que Tom les rogó que confiaran en él ya que era su única esperanza de escapar.

— ¿Dónde está Iván?—preguntó Hans al no verlo por ningún lado.

—Fue llevado al castillo junto al comandante Ox para ser torturado—explicó Tom.

Hans quedó sorprendido al oír eso y rápidamente le dijo al muchacho que liberase a los pokemon de las celda dándole una llave que le sacó a uno de los guardias cuando le hecho la espora y luego le dijo que iniciara el escape y que llevase a todos al escondite y que él junto con Blaziken irían a rescatar a Iván.

—Pero tú no sabes dónde está el escondite, ¿cómo llegarás después hasta allí?—preguntó Tom.

— ¿Iván sabe llegar?—consultó Hans.

—Sí—asintió el muchacho.

—Bueno ahí lo tienes, así llegare—aseguró el muchacho del fuego—vamos Blaziken—dijo yendo junto a su pokemon a rescatar a Iván y antes de hacerlo le deseo mucha suerte a Tom.

Así Tom liberó a los pokemon y todos los habitantes del reino planta salieron de su prisión y siguieron a Tom hasta la parte secreta del castillo, durante el camino observaron varios soldados tirados en el piso producto de las esporas, así con mucha suerte y sin inconvenientes llegaron al lugar donde Tom aseguraba que estaba el túnel.

Al llegar se encontraron con Mia y Roy quienes los estaban esperando delante del agujero que les permitiría entran al túnel subterráneo.

—Sí que hicieron muchos amigos—comentó Sara al ver la chica del reino agua y al forastero.

—Pensé que no querías ayudarnos—dijo Tom dirigiéndose a Roy.

—Solo esta vez—contestó seriamente.

—Concéntrense—ordenó Mia—el túnel es grande y oscuro, tiene agua en el piso que les llegará hasta el tobillo, y es bastante largo, al final hay una gran puerta hecha de barrotes de hierro que se cierra con una palanca, la cual está atascada pero por suerte la puerta está abierta—explicó la castaña que ya había tenido tiempo de inspeccionar el lugar.

De este modo los prisioneros se metieron en el túnel despacio ayudados por Roy, Lucario, Tom, Pansage y los demás pokemon de tipo planta que con sus látigos cepas bajaban a las personas dentro del túnel.

Mientras a las afueras del castillo del comandante Ox, dos flechas con esporas golpeaban a los guardias que cuidaban el castillo, gracias a la buena puntería de Hans, este y Blaziken pudieron entrar en nuevamente al castillo, fueron rápidamente al salón real, al entrar vieron a Iván con quemaduras colgando de sus manos por la cadena.

El comandante vio al chico y lo reconoció como el mensajero que había hablado con el hace unas horas, Hans no titubeo en ningun momento y le lanzó dos flechas al comandante, una le dio en el hombro y la otra en la pierna haciendo que este cayera al piso.

Blaziken por su parte golpeó fuertemente al Rapidash del rey, quien saltó muy alto usando su ataque bote, pero Blaziken con su gancho alto golpeó muy duro al pokemon estrellándolo fuertemente contra la pared, Hans aprovechó y durmió al pokemon con la espora y ordenó a Blaziken que cortara la cadena de Iván, al hacerlo el pokemon sostuvo al muchacho quien se encontraba lastimado.

—Eres un traidor niño—expresó el comandante—y a los traidores les espera el peor de los destinos—aseguró Ox tratando de ocultar el dolor.

Hans apunto con una flecha al comandante y aunque tenía muchas ganas de enterrarle la flecha en la cara, bajo su arco y ayudo a Blaziken a sacar a Iván del castillo y llevarlo al túnel para escapar.

— ¿Estas bien Iván?—preguntó Hans a su amigo.

—Sí, solo algo bronceado—bromeó el joven del reino planta.

—Debes guiarnos al túnel—dijo Hans.

—Andando—contestó Iván explicando al muchacho como llegar.

Mientras en el salón real el comandante Ox se sacó las flechas dejando fuerte gritos de dolor y levantándose salió gritando llamando a sus guardias para que detuviesen a los traidores.

Al mismo tiempo en el túnel, ya había logrado hacer salir del reino a todos los prisioneros y a todos los pokemon tipo planta, solo estaban esperando a que Hans y Blaziken llegaran con Iván.

—Debemos cerrar el túnel así no podrán seguirnos—opinó Roy mientras se recostaba por una delas paredes del túnel.

—Tienes razón—opinó Tom—pero debemos esperar a Hans y a Iván.

En eso los tres llegaron al lugar y al ver el agujero del piso sin pensarlo dos veces se metieron en él, al caer se mojaron con el agua del lugar y se sintieron muy felices de ver a sus amigos parados delante suyo.

— ¡Hans!—exclamó Mia yendo a darle un abrazo a su amigo cosa que molestó a Buizel.

—Eso no es justo yo también quiero un abrazo—bromeó Iván siendo sostendo por Cacturne—es bueno verte bien amigo—expresó al ver su pokemon en buenas condiciones.

—Los prisioneros ya escaparon y mis padres también—comentó Tom a su amigo.

Iván observó a Tom y sonrió al pensar que él había sido el que liberó a los prisioneros y el que descubrió la ubicación del túnel, la verdad estaba muy orgulloso de su hermano del corazón.

—Debemos salir de aquí antes que vengan por nosotros—sugirió Roy a todos.

— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí Roy?—preguntó al ver al chico del Lucario.

—Estoy cansado de responder esa pregunta salgamos de aquí—contestó algo irritado.

Fue entonces que empezaron a escuchar muchas pisadas que se dirigían al túnel y entendieron que ya los habían encontrado, así todos empezaron a correr hacia la salida lo más rápido que podían, Iván era ayudado por su Cacturne ya que estaba algo lastimado.

Por la entrada al túnel empezaron a entrar soldados del fuego con distintos pokemon de ese tipo, liderados por el comandante Ox sentado en un Arcanine, así una gran cantidad de soldados empezaron a perseguirlos.

Los pokemon comenzaron a arrojar ataques, como Blaziken que lanzó un lanzallmas, Pansage su ataque de bomba germen y Buizel lanzó un fuerte chorro de agua, esto no detuvo al ejército que cada vez se les acercaba más, entonces Lucario arrojó una esfera aural al techo del túnel haciendo que gran parte de este colapsase y tapara el camino.

—Esto los detendrá por un tiempo salgamos—expresó Roy.

De este modo todos salieron del túnel, pero Iván antes de hacerlo vio la palanca y entendió que con ella podría cerrar la salida y así los del ejército no los podrían alcanzar.

Le pidió a su pokemon que le acercara a la palanca y entre los dos intentaron bajarla, en eso los escombros que bloqueaban el túnel fueron destruidos por un grupo de pokemon compuesto por Darmanitan, Infernapes y Rapidash quienes utilizaron envite ígneo para destruir las piedras.

En eso Iván y Cacturne lograron bajar la palanca y hacer que la puerta empiece a bajar.

—Bien salgamos rápido—dijo Iván.

Pero antes de que hiciera algo más sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda, era una flecha que fue arrojada por uno de los soldados, fue entonces que cayó de rodillas en el agua teniendo de frente los barrotes de la puerta que había podido cerrar bajando la palanca.

—Parece que este es el fin, viejo amigo—dijo a su pokemon.

Tom que corría junto a Hans se percató que ni Iván, ni Cacturne estaban con ellos, así que se volteó para buscarlo, vio el túnel cerrado y observando entre los barrotes pudo ver el rostro de Iván sonriéndole mientras todos los pokemon de los soldados y del comandante se preparaban para arrojar al mismo tiempo un lanzallamas.

Hans le sugirió a Tom que no mirase y así se dieron la vuelta para continuar huyendo, sintieron el calor del fuego que salía del túnel y en ese momento Tom comenzó a lagrimear mientras continua corriendo hacia el bosque.

Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos del reino planta en los más profundo del bosque, todos se encontraban en una cueva descansando, los habitantes del reino planta estaban felices y agradecidos por que los habían liberados y a la mañana siguiente tenían pensado ir más lejos para perderse definitivamente del ejército del fuego.

Tom, Pansage y sus padres estaban sentados en una esquina de la cueva, tristes por la muerte de Iván.

—Mamá, papá tengo que decirles algo—dijo Tom rompiendo el silencio que estaban manteniendo.

La pareja se fijó en su único hijo quien aún tenía sus ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado la pérdida de su mejor amigo y estaban interesados en escuchar que tenía para decirles.

—No voy a ir con ustedes—afirmó el muchacho de Pansage en la espalda.

—Qué estás diciendo—dijo Piers sorprendido.

—Estos chicos que nos ayudaron tienen la idea de encontrar al pokemon legendario Lugia para enfrentar al ejército del fuego, Iván quería ayudarlos a lograrlo, así que yo lo haré, iré con ellos—aseguró Tom.

Sara y Piers estaban sorprendidos al ver a su joven hijo dispuesto a aventurarse en medio de una guerra para salvar Terra, no querían que lo haga, pero el chico les había demostrado ese día de lo que era capaz cuando se proponía algo, así que simplemente lo abrazaron e hicieron una promesa de que una vez que la guerra acabase se encontrarían de nuevo.

En otra esquina de la cueva Mia, Hans y Roy estaban descansando junto con sus pokemon.

—Gracias por tu ayuda hoy—agradeció Hans a Roy.

—De nada—respondió secamente.

—Tú siempre tan expresivo—bromeó el chico del fuego.

—Por otra parte he decidido acompañarlos hasta el reino Psíquico—comentó Roy con la misma actitud.

Al oír esto Hans sonrió porque a pesar del carácter frío y arrogante de Roy, el los había ayudado a liberar a los habitantes del reino planta, así que entendió de que por más que él diga que no le interesa la guerra estaba dispuesto a ayudar si era necesario.

—Pues eres bienvenido al grupo, no es así Mia—consultó a su amiga.

Mia dio un profundo suspiro y contestó—ya que, es lo que hay.

En eso el joven Tom y su fiel Pansage se acercaron al grupo de viajeros y agachando la cabeza pidió por favor que les permitieran acompañarlos en el viaje.

—Es un debilucho—opinó Roy.

—No lo es—contradijo Mia—claro que puedes venir con nosotros.

Hans observó a Tom, sabía que el chico era muy capaz a pesar de ser un poco más joven que ellos, aunque le preocupaba como estaba tras la muerte de Iván.

—Puedes venir con nosotros Tom, eres muy inteligente, nos serás de mucha ayuda—comentó Hans.

—Gracias—contestó celebrando con su pequeño pokemon tipo planta.

—Y Tom ¿estás bien?—preguntó Hans.

—Sí—suspiro el muchacho—creo que haciendo esto será más fácil de llevar.

—Bien mañana temprano saldremos hacia al norte, será una larga caminata hasta el reino del rayo—comentó el muchacho del fuego mirando el mapa.

Así el grupo se acomodó en su esquina de la cueva y se prepararon para dormir, ya que al día siguiente les esperaba una larga travesía.

En tanto en el reino Planta, el comandante Ox estaba muy molesto porque todos sus prisioneros habían escapado, sentado en su trono llamó a uno de sus mensajeros y cuando este llegó le ordenó que le comunicaran al rey y que haga que la noticia recorra toda la región de Terra para que todo el ejército del fuego sepa que había un nuevo traidor y que se trataba de un muchacho arquero con un Blaziken.

* * *

 **Bueno que les pareció? a mi me divirtió mucho escribirlo y espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Cualquier comentario u opinión será bien recibido así que no duden en dejar un review.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la próxima. Les deseo una buena semana y nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente luego de que todos los prisioneros liberados dejaran la cueva para perderse en lo más profundo del bosque y de una emotiva despedida de Tom con sus padres, el grupo conformado por Hans, Mia, Roy, Tom, Blaziken, Buizel, Lucario y Pansage continuó su camino con rumbo hacia el reino Psíquico.

Habían caminado por casi doce horas unos 48 kilómetros, lo cual no les fue nada fácil por lo irregular del camino, se habían tropezado varias veces con las grandes raíces de los enormes y viejos árboles que habían en el bosque, también tuvieron que enfrentarse a algunos pokemon salvajes como un Nidoking de muy mal carácter quien cuidaba su territorio y mucho más adelante se enfrentaron a un Granbull quien también se vio invadido en su territorio, por suerte para el grupo pudieron controlarlo bien con sus pokemon.

Mientras caminaban Hans, Mia y Roy caminaban a la par y un poco más relegado estaba Tom junto con su Pansage quienes no podían ocultar sus expresiones de tristeza aun en la oscuridad de la noche, la cual ya se había apoderado de todo el bosque, todos sabían que era por la muerte de Iván.

—Me preocupa Tom—expresó Mia girando levemente la cabeza para mirarlo—no ha dicho nada en todo el viaje.

—Te dije que era un llorón—dijo Roy.

—No lo llames así—exigió la castaña—El acaba de perder a un gran amigo y de separarse de sus padres.

—Todos hemos perdido a alguien en esta guerra—contestó el chico serio.

—Iré a hablar con él—expresó Hans para calmar a Mia.

La chica agradeció el gesto del muchacho del reino fuego y este se acercó al más joven del grupo para ver de qué manera podía animarlo, Tom observó que Hans se le acercaba y rápidamente trato de cambiar la expresión de su rostro para aparentar estar más animado y no preocupar a su amigo.

—Te sientes bien—consultó Hans—has estado muy callado en todo el viaje.

Tom agachó la cabeza de vergüenza, le molestaba mucho que los demás se hayan dado cuenta de su estado y de haberles preocupado, al unírseles lo que menos quería era ser una carga como lo había sido con Iván.

—Estoy bien—contestó Tom—lamento haberles preocupado—expresó el chico nervioso.

—Tranquilo Tom, no tienes que disculparte—dijo Hans poniéndole un brazo en el hombro del chico—acabas de perder un amigo y tienes derecho a estar triste, ahora descansaremos aquí y si quieres puedes ir alejarte un poco y desahogarte, deja salir todo y verás que después te sentirás mejor.

—No quiero que piensen que soy un llorón y débil—confesó el chico.

—Nadie cree eso Tom, todos aquí hemos llorado una perdida, pero eso también nos da fuerzas para seguir—dijo Hans—recuerda porque y por quienes estás haciendo esto y así nunca te echaras para atrás—expresó el muchacho del reino del fuego.

Luego de eso Hans llamó la atención de los demás y les dijo que era mejor descansar y continuar al día siguiente porque ya habían caminado mucho en ese día, de ese modo todos dejaron sus cosas bajo un gran árbol del bosque y se prepararon para comer algunas bayas que tenían y así luego dormir.

Tom antes de dormir siguió el consejo de Hans y apartándose un poco del grupo, escondiéndose entre unos arbustos junto con su fiel pokemon, se desahogó durante un buen tiempo sin ser molestado por nadie del grupo, esto gracias a Hans quien logró detener a Mia quien quiso acompañar al más del grupo en varias ocasiones.

Pasado un tiempo Tom se acercó de nuevo a sus amigos, se encontró que todos dormían excepto Roy y Lucario quienes estaban cumpliendo su turno de hacer guardia.

Roy notó los ojos rojos del chico quien se notaba había llorado bastante en el tiempo que estuvo solo, así que antes de que este fuera a dormir Roy aprovechó para decirle unas cuantas cosas sin que Mia le dijera nada.

—Bien chico planta ya lloraste todo, ahora piensa que estas en la guerra debes estar dispuesto a ver gente morir, a morir y a matar si es necesario, si eres débil solamente serás una molestia y no podrás cumplir el sueño de tu amigo, debes ser fuerte—expresó Roy seriamente.

Tom después de escuchar lo que le dijo Roy n contestó nada y se recostó en el árbol junto a los demás para descansar, aunque en su mente pensó que el joven del Lucario tenía razón, debía ser más fuerte para no ser una molestia y poder cumplir la promesa que les hizo a sus padres y también poder cumplir el sueño de Iván.

A la mañana siguiente Mia y Roy estaban practicando luchando con sus espadas, Blaziken y Lucario hacían lo mismo en un poco más alejados y Hans con Buizel practicaban su puntería apuntando piedras las cuales ubicaron sobre una roca bastante alejada de ellos.

El ruido de los combates despertó a Tom quien junto a Pansage fueron los últimos en despertarse, el joven vio como los demás entrenaban duramente para ser más fuerte en la batalla y se molestó un poco al no ser invitado en el entrenamiento.

—No peleas nada mal—comentó Roy después de entrenar con Mia.

—Ese es tú problema Roy subestimas mucho a tu oponente, alguna vez eso hará que pierdas—dijo Mia envainando su espada.

—Yo no subestimo a todos mis oponentes—respondió el muchacho con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Ese último comentario molestó un poco a la castaña quien no dudó en hacerle saber lo que pensaba de él, mientras Hans acertaba lanzando tres flechas una tras otra todas las piedras que habían ubicado sobre la roca.

—Parece que mis flechas son más efectivas que tu chorro de agua Buizel—se burló Hans del pokemon.

El pequeño pokemon de tipo agua se molestó con Hans y le lanzó un chorro de agua en la cara y se retiró junto yéndose junto a Mia.

Y así recostado sobre un viejo tronco descansaban Blaziken y Lucario luego de una dura batalla de entrenamiento. Tom llamó la atención de todos y les preguntó porque nadie le avisó para poder entrenar con ellos.

Hans le dijo que pensaron que le haría bien descansar un poco y que por eso no le dijeron nada, el chico le pidió que la próxima vez lo despertaran porque él quería volverse más fuerte para ser de mayor utilidad en el grupo.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos por la seguridad del chico y le contestaron que la próxima vez verían como ayudarlo a ser más fuerte.

De esta forma Roy sugirió que debían seguir caminando porque calculaba que ya era tarde, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y guardando sus cosas continuaron la caminata bajo el intenso sol de la mañana, por suerte para ellos los grandes árboles impedían que los rayos del sol llegaran hasta ellos así que no era tan sacrificado el caminar de mañana.

Durante el trayecto Mia se percató de que Tom estaba de mejor humor que el día anterior, esto la hizo sentir algo aliviada, pensó que lo que Hans le había dicho dio resultado y así cuando oscureció nuevamente y se detuvieron para dormir, Tom le pidió a Roy que le enseñe a usar la espada.

—Niño esto no es un juguete—contestó Roy.

—Por favor, Pansage y yo queremos ser más fuertes y la verdad no tengo una buena vista para ser arquero como Hans y creo que la espada me sería mi mejor opción—explicó el muchacho.

Roy suspiró y miró al muchacho muy decidido a aprender así que sin muchos ánimos le dijo que le entrenaría un poco y que después se lo pida a Mia para que continúe ella entrenándolo.

El muchacho y con su Pansage celebraron la respuesta de Roy y Tom le prometió que daría lo mejor de sí.

Mia se sintió feliz de ver al muchacho entrenando para ser más fuerte, y fue entonces que vio que Hans estaba sentado sobre una roca mirando las estrellas, le pareció raro es comportamiento del muchacho así que fue a ver que le pasaba.

—No sé qué le dijiste a Tom pero lo animaste—dijo Mia sentándose junto a Hans.

—Nada, él es muy fuerte y está seguro de porque está aquí, estaba poco triste pero ya se le paso—contestó el muchacho—pero si me sentí al raro siendo yo el que trataba de consolarlo—confesó.

—Ya otra vez saldrás con que te sientes culpable porque tu reino ha hecho—expresó la castaña.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo es como me siento, además no sabía que decirle él ha perdido tanto por culpa de mi reino, tenía miedo de que piense que iba saber yo de perder a alguien, si soy del reino del fuego—confesó Hans.

—Pero si sabes lo que es perder gente—refutó Mia—si me dijiste que perdiste a tu padre, estas lejos de tu madre y te preocupas por lo que le pueda pasar a tu novia, esa tal Mila—recordó la castaña.

—No es mi novia—contestó Hans.

—No importa—contestó Mia—lo importante es que tú has sufrido mucho también y eres uno de los que más sufren con todo esto, por eso es que decidí seguirte porque me demostraste que no todos los de tu reino son bestias sin corazón—confesó mirando fijamente al muchacho.

Hans sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Mia, realmente se sentía bien con la castaña y tenía mucha confianza en poder desahogarse con ella, eso era algo que solo le había pasado con Mila quien era su amiga desde que eran chicos.

—Gracias Mia—expresó Hans con una sonrisa.

Entonces ambos escucharon un ruido extraño y al voltearse no vieron a ninguno de sus amigos, se acercaron a ver que pasó a llamaron a sus pokemon pero nadie aparecía, fue entonces que un aura rosada envolvió Mia, quien empezó a sentirse mareada cayendo al piso inconsciente.

— ¡Mia!—exclamó Hans confundido.

En eso el joven sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo dejó también inconsciente, pasado un rato Hans despertó atado a un árbol todo estaba oscuro porque era de noche y no podía ver donde estaban sus amigos.

En eso de entre la oscuridad del lugar un joven rubio, de ojos marrones claros, con una estatura normal, vestido con unos ropajes de color amarillo pero sin ser un uniforme de algunos de los reinos de Terra apareció delante de Hans. El joven tenía una expresión seria en el rostro y mirando al muchacho con una sonrisa lo empezó a interrogar.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó el extraño sujeto.

—Yo debería hacer esa pregunta no crees—contestó Hans nervioso— ¿y donde están mis amigos?—exigió.

—Eso es justamente de lo que te quería hablar—expresó el rubio—estás de acuerdo que tu grupo es algo peculiar.

Hans sabía que lo que decía seguramente porque él era del reino del fuego y quería saber porque gente de otros reinos andaban con él.

—No es normal ver soldados del reino del fuego siendo amigos de personas de otros reinos—aseguró el hombre.

—No soy un soldado del reino del fuego, solo soy un habitante del reino—confesó Hans.

Aquel extraño sujeto se quedó observando unos minutos a Hans y le siguió interrogando, le dijo que era extraño ver habitantes del reino del fuego que no sean del ejército ya que tenían prohibido salir.

—Me puedes decir como llegaste hasta aquí—exigió el misterioso personaje.

Esto dejó a Hans muy incómodo no quería contarle a ese sujeto la misión que tenían él y sus amigos, esto fue intuido por el rubio quien expresó tráiganlos y de la oscuridad salieron dos personas, una era chica más o menos de la misma edad del sujeto vestida de blanco sin el símbolo de ningún reino, tenía el pelo blanco y ojos azules, y el otro era un joven pelirrojo, vestido de rojo, con ojos negros y así ambos arrojaron delante de este a Blaziken y a Mia atados e inconscientes.

—Te lo pondré así o me cuentas bien tu historia o eliges a quien de estos dos mi Jolteon le va a dar una descarga—dijo mientras dicho pokemon aparecía al costado de él.

Hans sin tener la intención de hacer esa elección, no dudó ni un segundo en contarle toda la historia desde que Lugia lo llevó hasta el reino del agua y todo lo que pasó una vez desde allí.

—Así que Lugia te trajo, liberaron a los prisioneros del reino Planta y quieren encontrar el ala plateada—repitió el hombre—suéltenlos—ordenó con mucha seriedad

* * *

 **Bueno si quieren dejar algún comentario u opinión no duden en hacerlo será bien recibido.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido, les deseo una buena semana y nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola nuevamente a todos!**

 **Les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Luego Hans despertó recostado sobre un árbol, al lado de él se encontraban Mia, Roy y Tom, respectivamente, delante de ellos se encontraba aquel misterioso chico rubio que los había atacado y entre ellos una fogata que iluminaba levemente el oscuro ambiente del bosque.

En eso los otros tres chicos fueron despertando, todos estaban bastantes confundidos porque no entendían que estaba pasando, ni quiénes eran los que los atacaron y por qué lo hicieron.

— ¿Hans que fue lo que pasó?—preguntó Mia— ¿quién es ese tipo?

—No estoy seguro solo—contestó Hans—solo me hizo preguntas sobre porque estaba con ustedes—expresó el muchacho.

—Por como viste y por sus pokemon no es un soldado del reino del fuego—comentó Roy—seguramente son solo unos ladrones—sentenció restándoles importancia.

—Y ¿Pansage y los demás pokemon?—preguntó Tom mirando por todos lados.

El misterioso chico rubio suspiró tras escuchar hablar al cuarteto que tenía de prisioneros llamando su atención, su mirada lucía mucho más intimidante para Hans y sus amigos al verlo a través del fuego de la fogata, al verlos les dijo que no eran ladrones y que su pokemon estaban bien solo que aún estaban dormidos para poder conversar más tranquilos explicó el muchacho.

—Mi nombre es Eon—dijo el rubio presentándose—y soy líder de un grupo rebelde que ayuda a los reinos que fueron atacados por el reino del fuego—explicó.

—Algo así como nosotros—expresó Hans.

—No—aseguró sin pensarlo dos veces—lo des ustedes es muy improvisado y sus motivaciones son muy diferentes, sin bien quieren acabar con la guerra no son un grupo sólido—opinó Eon observando a los cuatro.

Mia al oír las palabras de su captor se molestó mucho, no le gustaba que hablase así de ellos, sin saber todo lo que habían pasado para llegar hasta ahí.

—Y tú que sabes cómo somos como equipo, solo nos estas prejuzgando—expresó la castaña algo alterada.

—No necesito saber mucho, con lo que me contó el chico del fuego es suficiente—aseguró seriamente el rubio—él es un habitante inocente e ingenuo del reino fuego, tu eres una pacifista del reino agua jugando a ser una guerrera, ese sujeto tiene intenciones distintas a la de ustedes y el chico solo persigue el sueño de su amigo muerto, sumando que no están seguros de que yendo a donde van cumplan con su misión.

El joven oriundo del reino fuego alzó la voz callando a Eon quien al principio se sorprendió pero rápidamente una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro y guardó silencio para escuchar que tenía para decirle el rebelde del fuego.

—Puede que pensemos diferente en ciertas cosas, que hayamos pasado por cosas distintas, puede que tengamos distintas motivaciones para hacer esto, pero de algo estamos seguros todos queremos acabar con la guerra, porque todos hemos sufrido a causa de ella y yo siento que es mi destino encontrar el ala plateada y si no es así y no la encontramos igual haremos lo imposible para ayudar a las personas que se nos crucen en el camino—aseguró Hans ante lo dicho por el muchacho.

—Eso era justo lo que quería oír—expresó Eon—ahora déjame tomarme el atrevimiento de pedirles su ayuda para justamente ayudar pernas afectadas por la guerra.

Mia miró a su amigo con una expresión de que ni siquiera lo piense, ya que ese sujeto los había tratado como sus prisioneros, pero Hans no entendió el mensaje y le preguntó que clase de ayuda necesitaban.

Eon sonrió nuevamente ante la curiosidad del muchacho del reino del fuego y colocando un poco más de ramas secas en la fogata para mantener el fuego le contestó que antes de explicarle lo que quería pedirles le presentaría a su equipo.

En eso aparecieron de entre la oscuridad, la chica de pelo blanco y el pelirrojo que habían aparecido antes junto a ellos venía un Glaceon y un Flareon.

—Ellos son ellos miembros más antiguos del equipo junto a mí—comentó Eon—ella es Nieves y él es Ígneo—dijo el muchacho presentando a sus compañeros.

A Hans le llamó mucho la atención el tal Ígneo debido a que pensó que él debía ser también del reino del fuego.

Luego aparecieron hacia la izquierda de la fogata otras dos chicas, una vestida de verde y la otra de azul sin insignias de su reino, ambas venían acompañadas de un Leafeon y de un Vaporeon respectivamente.

—Ella es Rocío—presentó el rubio a la chica del Vaporeon, la cual tenía cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, era alta y muy bonita, la cual parecía muy tranquila, e hizo solo una reverencia como saludo—y ella es Sol—dijo presentando a la chica del Leafeon la cual tenía expresión alegre e inocente también aparentaba ser la menor del grupo, teniendo más o menos la edad de Hans, tenía cabello castaño y ojos color café.

—Es un placer—expresó Sol—y no se preocupen por sus pokemon solo están dormidos por el ataque silbato de Leafeon—explicó.

El comentario de la chica no les cayó muy bien a Hans y a su grupo, pero los alivio un poco al saber que sus amigos pokemon se encontraban bien y solo estaban durmiendo.

En eso otras tres personas aparecieron al lado derecho de la pequeña fogata, el primero era un sujeto de pelo negro con una expresión seria al lado de él había un Espeon, la segunda era una chica de pelo gris con ojos del mismo color vestida de negro y la seguía un Umbreon, y por último un pequeño niño de cabellera negra, ojos marrones y expresión muy segura, de unos aparentemente doce años como mucho y con un Eevee parado junto a él.

—Él es Kazam, ella es Luna y el pequeño es Wei—expresó Eon.

— ¿Todos tienen que tener si o si una evolución de Eevee?—preguntó Mia.

Eon rio ante el comentario de la chica, y le dijo que Eevee representaba bien el objetivo del grupo, y le explicó que al comienzo su intención no era ayudar a los pueblos afectados por la guerra ya que esta todavía no empezaba, el objetivo del grupo era eliminar las monarquías que existían en Terra porque muchas sometían a sus ciudadanos, robándoles, explotándoles y privándoles de su libertad, si mencionar que te obligaban a concentrarte en un solo tipo de pokemon sin tener derecho a elegir explicó el líder del curioso grupo.

—Lo dices porque Eevee puede evolucionar a distintos tipos, según la elección de su entrenador—comentó Tom.

—Un chico listo, me agrada—expresó Eon.

—Entonces ustedes son unos anarquistas—afirmó Roy.

—Sí, creemos que nadie debería gobernar estas tierras y todos deberíamos ser libres de ir a donde queramos, con nuestros amigos y los pokemon—expresó el rubio.

—No estoy de acuerdo—dijo Hans—es importante mantener un orden, si todos hacemos lo que queremos también puede haber caos.

—La búsqueda de poder de los reinos más fuertes de Terra, son los causantes de esta guerra, si el reino del fuego no la empezaba igual otro lo hubiese hecho—aseguró Eon—la ganas de ser el rey del reino más fuerte es el causante de esta guerra.

—Lo que el reino del fuego hace es horrible y si otro reino maltrata a sus habitantes también está mal, pero hay otros que no lo hacen y viven bien y trabajan juntos para crecer, hace unos años mi reino era así—contestó Hans muy seguro.

Eon suspiró ante el comentario del muchacho, era obvio que no podría convencerlo tan fácilmente, pero a decir verdad no era su intención hacerlo, desde que la guerra había empezado ellos habían olvidado su plan inicial para concentrarse en ayudar a los sobrevivientes del primer ataque del reino del fuego.

—Bueno no pensamos igual, pero ahora nosotros estamos buscando derribar las monarquías de Terra, queremos derrotar al reino del fuego como ustedes, así que podemos ayudarnos en estos momentos de crisis—propuso el muchacho.

—Te escuchó—contestó Hans.

—Bueno hace unos días interceptamos a unos de los mensajeros del reino del fuego, que venía desde el reino tierra, con un mensaje que decía que el plan ya está casi listo y que irían pronto—comentó el rubio—no pudimos sacarle más información al mensajero, pero creemos que se trata de un ataque al reino del rayo, quien fue uno de los que mejor aguantó el ataque debido al campo de eléctrico que lograron crear alrededor del reino—explicó.

—Un campo eléctrico—repitió Tom—eso es increíble—expresó el joven.

— ¿Qué exactamente quieres que hagamos?—preguntó Hans.

—Que nos ayuden a evitar sea lo que sea que ellos estén tramando—contestó.

Hans miró a sus amigos, Tom hizo un gesto como que debían aceptar, a Roy parecía darle igual y Mia suspirando y sin muchas asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien te ayudaremos—afirmó Hans.

Luego todo el ambiente tenso entre los dos grupos se calmó un poco, Hans y sus amigos pudieron reunirse con sus pokemon, los cuales se encontraban en buen estado como les había dicho Sol.

Después cada uno fue hablar con su con su coterráneo para ver mejor el punto de vista que estos podían tener de la guerra, esto le interesaba más a Hans por lo que significaba ser de su reino en esa época, así que el joven con su Blaziken se acercaron para hablar con Ígneo.

El muchacho se encontraba sentado junto a su Flareon sobre un tronco viejo reposando, cuando apareció delante de este con la intención de conversar.

—Te estaba esperando Hans—dijo el muchacho.

—Supongo que sí, somos del reino de fuego y luchamos contra este—expresó el rubio.

—Somos traidores Hans, si ellos ya saben de ti tienes que cuidarte bien porque a los traidores no se los trata muy bien—comentó Ígneo.

— ¿Ellos saben de ti?—preguntó Hans— ¿saben de este grupo?

—Supongo que sí—contestó muy tranquilo.

Hans todavía no podía creer que estaba hablando con alguien de su reino que así como él quería terminar con la guerra, le daba mucha esperanza el hecho de poder encontrarse con más personas de su reino dispuestas a luchar contra el rey del fuego.

— ¿Hace cuánto que te marchaste de nuestro reino?—preguntó nuevamente Hans.

—Bueno, no llevo la cuenta pero debería ser cinco o cuatro años—contestó el muchacho.

— ¿Por qué decidiste dejar el reino?—preguntó Hans pensando que eran ya demasiadas preguntas.

—En aquel entonces en el reino ni se sentía una posible guerra, seguramente porque lo ocultaban a los ciudadanos comunes, recuerdo que mi madre quería que entre al ejército pero yo no me veía siendo un guerrero, o un ingeniero o un sabio del rey, no quería eso para mi vida y tampoco quería ser herrero o comerciante, así que un día decidí marcharme, dejé a mi familia y me fui en busca de aventuras—comentó el muchacho del reino del fuego.

— ¿Y pudiste salir?—expresó Hans sorprendido ya que no era tan fácil.

—Bueno, no me raptó un pokemon legendario como a ti, pero me las arreglé, en ese entonces todavía no era tan difícil salir—comentó Ígneo—pero me he encontrado con gente que escapó del ejército esos sí que la tuvieron difícil.

Hans al oír eso quedó más interesado, ya que quería saber que le hacían a las personas que no estaban de acuerdo con lo que hacía el ejército, así que no dudo en pedir que le cuente lo que sabía a su coterráneo.

El pelirrojo se sentó mejor para mirar fijamente al muchacho y así comentarle que lo que sabía de la gente que abandonó el ejército, en un ambiente donde la oscuridad y los sonidos de pokemon nocturnos se apoderaban de todo, Ígneo empezó a contarle lo que sabía.

—Cuando entras al ejército después de pasar "la prueba de admisión" te hacen otras pruebas psicólogas y lavado de cerebro donde hacen que tu lealtad por el rey sea lo más importante para ti y estés dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por cumplir su voluntad—explicó Ígneo—pero la última prueba que te toman y la que te hace digno de entrar al ejército es matar a uno de los prisioneros, sin importar que sean niños, adultos o ancianos, es la prueba que demuestra que no te echaras para atrás—siguió explicando—los que se rehúsan son asesinados y los que lo hacen entran, así muchos por más de haber pasado la prueba escapan del ejército cargando con el peso de sus actos—terminó diciendo.

Al oír esta historia Hans nuevamente no pudo dejar de pensar en Mila, él estaba seguro que ella nunca mataría a nadie, y por eso al imaginarse el cruel destino que le esperaba a su querida amiga no pudo evitar por más de que intentó que unas lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos.

—Parece que te afectó mi relato—expresó Ígneo al ver la reacción del muchacho.

—No es solo, es solo que, nada gracias por tu contarme lo que sabes—agradeció Hans marchándose junto a Blaziken quien lo miraba preocupado.

En tanto en otro lugar del bosque, Mia se acercaba a Rocío para hablar ya que ambos eran del reino Agua y la castaña tenía muchas ganas de saber cómo ella vivió el ataque a su reino.

—Hola—saludó Mia llamando la atención de Rocío quien estaba mirando sus cosas junto a Vaporeon.

—Una chica del reino Agua con espada en la espalda, es un poco extraño—comentó Rocío volteándose a mirar a Mia.

—Sí bueno en tiempos de guerra no se puede ser tan pacifista—contestó Mia—además mi padre no era del reino del agua—comentó.

—Muchos creen que ser pacifistas nos volvía un reino débil, es cierto caímos primero y sin dar mucha pelea, pero dejamos la imagen de que es lo mejor—comentó Rocío.

Mia no entendía bien lo que quería decir Rocío, esto es algo que fue notado por la joven del Vaporeon y le explicó que ella no estuvo en el momento del ataque del reino fuego, porque había salido un año antes porque quería asegurarse de que la forma en la vivían era la correcta y explicó que recorriendo varios reinos y viendo la manera de pensar de sus compañeros llegó a la conclusión de que evitar la violencia era lo mejor.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero si te atacan hay que defenderse—contestó Mia.

—Esta guerra la ganó el reino del fuego porque consiguió el poder de Ho-oh, pero eso no quiere decir que otros reino no estaban buscando lo mismo, lo mejor que hizo nuestro reino fue demostrar que la paz es el mejor camino, nunca olvides los principios de nuestra gente Mia—sugirió Rocío apartándose de la joven.

La conversación dejó algo confundida a la castaña, quien si bien podía estar de acuerdo en algunas cosas, en otras simplemente no lo estaba, pensaba que podría ser que era porque no solo fue educada por gente del reino Agua sino también por su padre que no era de ahí.

Mientras en otro lugar del bosque Tom fue interceptado por Sol quien con una sonrisa y muy buena onda se le acercó para hablar.

—Vaya eres muy joven y pudiste sobrevivir al ataque del reino del fuego, sorprendente—comentó Sol.

—Bueno fue gracias a mis padres y a un buen amigo—expresó con tristeza.

—Parece que no es un tema del que te guste hablar—dijo la castaña al ver la reacción del chico—y te entiendo recordar ese ataque tampoco me es fácil—comentó.

— ¿Tú estuviste cuando pasó?—preguntó Tom sorprendido.

Sol asintió con la cabeza y sentó en una gran raíz de un árbol junto a Tom que quería escuchar la historia de la chica, le contó como ella y Leafeon lucharon para escapar delos guardias y que fue gracias a que conocía una cueva secreta para salir de su reino pudo escapar y que así después de caminar sin rumbo por varios días les encontró a Eon y al grupo y se les unió, expresó ser la más nueva, pero cambiando su expresión confesó que ella no sabía si sus padres lo habían hecho y le confesó que a veces cuando pensar en eso le ponía muy triste.

Tom le dijo entusiasmado que ellos habían rescatado a los prisioneros del reino planta y le aseguró que si sus padres estaban entre ellos, en ese momento ellos se encontraban libres.

La castaña le sonrió al más joven del grupo por tratar de animarla y de esta forma ambos quedaron hablando un largo rato sobre cosas de su vida en el reino planta.

En tanto Kazam se acercó a Roy quien estaba entrenando con Lucario, y le dijo que él había sentido una energía extraña en el objeto que llevaba en su bolso, Roy dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y escuchó al misterioso sujeto.

—Escucha con el poder psíquico mío y de Espeon podríamos ayudarte a saber más acerca de ese objeto que dices—ofreció Kazam.

— ¿Eres psíquico?—preguntó Roy incrédulo.

—Bueno la verdad, la mayoría de las personas de mi reino tienen ciertas habilidades psíquicas, yo puedo ver que conexión tienes tú con ese objeto y con la ayuda de Espeon será más fácil—aseguró.

Roy lo pensó por unos segundo y luego aceptó, de esta forma ambos se sentaron uno delante del otro y colocaron el orbe negro de Roy en el medio, Kazam le pidió que colocase una mano en el objeto y este también lo hizo, luego le pidió que cerrara los ojos y que se concentrase, mientras Espeon y él usaban sus poderes psíquicos.

De pronto Roy comenzó a ver visiones, vio un sujeto encapuchado, sin el símbolo de ningún reino, acompañado de un Zoroark, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que tenía en la mano un objeto similar al de él pero de color blanco, después de ver esa imagen regresó en sí bastante agitado.

— ¿Viste algo?—preguntó Kazam.

—Vi a alguien con un objeto similar al mío pero blanco, solo que no pude ver su rostro porque llevaba una capucha—comentó Roy todavía algo agitado.

—Bueno quiere decir que tu destino es encontrarte con ese tipo—afirmó Kazam.

Roy estaba nervioso, el siempre sintió que debía encontrar a alguien, ahora sabía que ese alguien tenía un Zoroark y un objeto similar al suyo, pero lo que más le perturbaba era que mierda eran esas dos bolas blanco y negro que tenían.

En eso Eon les dijo a todos que descansaran porque al día siguiente llegarían cerca del reino del rayo y que desde allí se irían a espiar al ejército del fuego que tendría su campamento por los alrededores de la zona y que por eso debían estar bien descansado sugirió.

* * *

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a Amo del vacio por su review en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Sí quieren dejar algún comentario u opinión no duden en hacerlo porque será bien recibido.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido deseándoles una buena semana. Nos leemos pronto y chau.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos!**

 **Bueno la última vez no pude actualizar porque estaba con exámenes en la universidad pero en fin aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Ya al día siguiente el grupo de Hans junto con sus nuevos aliados se habían despertado muy temprano en la mañana para continuar su camino hacia el reino Eléctrico, después de caminar varios kilómetros casi sin descansar, cuando el sol ya se estaba escondiendo en el firmamento y muchos pokemon nocturnos se preparaban para salir de sus escondites, habían llegado a un punto donde el Espeon de Kazam pudo sentir que ya se acercaban hasta su destino.

Cuando a lo lejos pudieron divisar los muros del reino del rayo todos se dispusieron a descansar a orillas de un pequeño riachuelo que se encontraba en el lugar y como el ambiente estaba oscuro y algo frío Tom con Pansage fueron a buscar unas ramas secas para hacer una fogata acompañados por Sol y Leafeon, ya que ambos oriundos del reino Planta se habían hecho buenos amigos.

Mientras, los demás se quedaron a escuchar las indicaciones de Eon sobre que harían ahora que se encontraban cerca de su reino.

—Kazam, utiliza a Espeon y dime donde se encuentra el campamento del ejército del fuego—ordenó el rubio.

En eso el joven del Espeon utilizó sus habilidades psíquicas y la de su pokemon. Ambos cerraron los ojos y así un aura lila los envolvió hasta que Kazam señaló con su dedo una dirección opuesta a la del reino Eléctrico.

—En esa dirección a unos ocho kilómetros—dijo el psíquico.

—Bien—expresó Eon—ahora escuchen lo que haremos—dijo tomando asiento sobre un viejo tronco junto a su Jolteon.

A Roy no le gustaba recibir órdenes de Eon, pero le interesaba saber más acerca de esa visión que tuvo, así que no le quedaba de otra que llevarse bien con esa gente. Mientras Eon comenzaba a explicar su idea regresaban Tom, Sol y sus pokemon con las ramas, así que se sentaron junto a los demás a escuchar el plan del rubio.

—Para detener lo que tengan planeado los del fuego debemos saber de qué se trata—expresó con mucha seriedad Eon mientras un grupo de Murkrow volaban por encima de todos—y aprovechando que tenemos dos miembros del reino del fuego entre nuestros aliados los usaremos a nuestro favor—dijo mirando a Hans y a Ígneo.

A Mia no le gustó nada lo que decía Eón era obvio lo que quería, su Buizel la miraba con preocupación por la expresión que su dueña tenía en su rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –preguntó Hans con curiosidad junto a su Blaziken que estaba igual de intrigado.

—Creo que es bastante obvio—contestó Eon—quiero que se escabullan en el campamento y se hagan pasar por miembros del ejército y así consigan la información que necesitamos—explicó.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo la castaña sentada junto a Hans se puso de pie muy nerviosa completamente en desacuerdo con el joven del Jolteon.

—Escucha me parece muy arriesgado hacer eso porque lo acabamos de hacer en el reino Planta—expresó Mia—ya han de estar advertidos, para mí es un suicidio—opinó la castaña muy alterada.

—Estamos en una guerra casi perdida, todo lo que hacemos es un suicidio—agregó Eon con mucha seriedad.

Hans se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga para que se tranquilizara. Luego se dirigió al líder del grupo anarquista y le dijo que lo haría. Esto molestó a Mia quien simplemente se alejó del lugar seguida por Buizel.

—Bien, mañana temprano tú e Ígneo irán y se infiltraran discretamente, mientras nosotros estaremos a los alrededores cubriéndolos con nuestros pokemon—explicó Eon—y pensando un poco en lo que dijo Mia, creo que será mejor que no vayan con sus Pokemon, ya que un chico arquero con un Blaziken con esa mirada inocente sería muy sospechoso—terminó diciendo para luego retirarse del lugar.

Así Ígneo armó la fogata y la prendió fácilmente con la ayuda de Flareon y de esta forma todos buscaron un lugar alrededor de esta para descansar, menos Hans quien fue a buscar Mia. Con ayuda de Blaziken pudo encontrarla rápidamente, estaba sentada a orillas del riachuelo tirando piedras en este, junto a Buizel quien dormía recostada en ella.

— ¿Mia estas molestas conmigo?—preguntó Hans sentándose junto a la castaña.

—Sí, no—se contradijo la chica—es que es peligroso, los planes no resultan cuando lo repites mucho y para colmo contra el mismo enemigo—expresó la castaña—además nos retrasa en nuestro viaje.

—Tú sabes que nuestro viaje es para ayudar a la gente—contestó Hans.

—sí—asintió—pero es muy difícil ver morir a gente que te importa—expresó con una expresión de tristeza—al comienzo no lo pensé pero ahora pienso que ustedes son mi nueva familia y no quiero que algo les pasé.

—Pienso igual Mia, pero en esto nos arriesgamos todos y te prometo que no moriré—aseguró Hans.

—Eso no lo sabes—contestó Mia.

—Sí, lo sé porque si fracasamos Terra nunca volverá a ser lo que era y mucha más gente morirá.

El silencio se apoderó del oscuro y frío ambiente cuando un grupo de Magikarps saltaban y salpicaban en el riachuelo. Luego Hans invitó a su amiga a que lo acompañara de regreso con el grupo y de esa forma Mia cargó entre sus brazos a su pequeña Buizel y se dirigieron junto a los demás.

Al llegar Todos se encontraban durmiendo, menos Ígneo quien se encontraba sentado junto a la fogata junto a su Flareon, quien dormía a su lado.

—Ve a descansar Mia, quiero hablar un rato con Ígneo—dijo Hans.

—Bien, que descanses—dijo Mia yendo a buscar un lugar donde descansar.

Así Hans y Blaziken se acercaron a su coterráneo para hablar sobre la misión que ambos tenían que hacer al día siguiente. Alumbrados por la poca luz que emanaba la fogata y calentados con el calor que esta generaba iniciaron su conversación.

— ¿Confías en Eon?—preguntó Hans.

—Claro que sí—contestó Ígneo— ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

—Bueno ahora estamos tratando de evitar un ataque a su reino. ¿No crees que eso le puede hacer tomar malas decisiones?—preguntó el chico del Blaziken.

—No lo sé—contestó el pelirrojo con tranquilidad—pero siempre ha sido un buen líder y no recuerdo un plan suyo que no haya dado resultado.

La respuesta del joven dejo un poco más tranquilo a Hans, se notaba que todo el grupo de Eon confiaba mucho en él y eso era bueno ya que significaba que seguramente si algo se complicaba tendría algún as bajo la manga. Ígneo le sugirió a Hans que descansara porque tendría que estar bien despierto para realizar la misión que tenían encomendada.

De esta forma Hans fue junto a su pokemon a buscar un lugar junto al fuego para recostarse y descansar.

Mientras, un poco más alejado ubicado en una pequeña colina, Eon observaba su viejo hogar con una mirada seria mientras reflexionaba muchas cosas de su pasado. Dio un profundo suspiro y observó a su fiel Jolteon.

—Estamos en casa amigo—expresó algo desaminado.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol se asomaba por el horizonte y una bandada de wingulls volaba decorando el paisaje, todos se habían levantado muy temprano para dirigirse al campamento del ejército del fuego. No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar, guiados por los poderes psíquicos de Kazam.

Cuando se acercaron a una posición estratégica se detuvieron para llevar en marcha el plan, el cual consistía en que Espeon utilize sus poderes psíquicos para teletransportar a Hans y a Ígneo dentro del campamento del fuego para que ellos pudiesen investigar sobre lo que planeaban los jefes del ejército, mientras los demás estarían atentos para intervenir en cualquier momento si hubiera algún inconveniente.

—Bien en marcha—expresó Eon.

—Amigo estate atento si te necesito—dijo Hans a su Blaziken golpeando su puño.

Mia se acercó al azabache y dándole un abrazo le pidió que tuviera cuidado para que no lo descubrieran.

Luego Kazam y su Espeon teletransportaron a Hans e Ígneo dentro del campamento, luego de hacerlo este quedó muy exhausto y fue llevado a descansar por los demás.

Una vez adentro del campamento, ambos se fijaron que había un montón de carpas de color verde y muchas banderas del reino del fuego, sabían que debían encontrar a alguien al cual poder sacarle la información que necesitaban.

—Bien y ahora que—consultó Hans a su compañero.

—Actúa tranquilo, quita esa mirada inocente y sígueme—contestó Ígneo moviéndose rápidamente.

Hans seguía al muchacho del Flareon como un Shellder sigue a un slowpoke para morderle la cola hasta que chocó contra alguien por no prestar mucha atención en su camino. Al levantarse se percató que había chocado con un soldado, el cual era un joven más o menos como él, pensó que aquel muchacho sería rudo y de mal carácter como todos los soldados, pero se sorprendió al ver que este le paso la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Debes tener más cuidado—expresó el soldado mientras lo ayudaba—no te había visto por aquí. ¿También eres nuevo?—preguntó.

—Eh…sí soy nuevo—contestó rápidamente—mi nombre es Hans.

—Edén—expresó mientras estrechándole la mano.

Eden le parecía Hans una persona un poco extraña, ya que para ser un soldado parecía muy agradable. Así que comenzó a pensar que tal vez él era una de esas personas que utilizaban el ejército para escapar del reino, por eso no dudo en preguntarle cómo le había ido en su prueba final.

— ¿Y qué tal te fue en tu prueba final del ejercito?—preguntó Hans—digo ¿mataste a alguien?

—Claro—aseguró Edén—era un muchacho de dieciséis años del reino roca creo, fue muy fácil—recordó.

La respuesta no fue lo que esperaba el azabache, Edén no parecía un moustro como los demás soldados pero de igual manera lo era, la manera en la que narraba como había aniquilado a su pobre victima eran dignas a lo que él había visto hacer a los soldados del ejército del fuego en el corto tiempo que andaba viajando.

— ¿Cómo fue la tuya?—preguntó esta vez Edén.

—Sí la mía—expresó Hans nervioso—tuve que encargarme de un pacifista del agua, la verdad también me fue muy fácil—mintió algo nervioso.

—Bien—felicitó el soldado dándole un golpe en el hombro—ahora debo irme nos vemos en la reunión.

Tras esa respuesta Hans no entendió a qué se refería con la reunión, pensó que tal vez los soldados debían reunirse en alguna de las carpas para recibir indicaciones. En eso ígneo se le acercó disipó todas sus dudas.

—Hablando por allí me enteré que una reunión para recibir indicaciones se realizará en aquella carpa más grande –explicó señalando el lugar lleno de banderas del fuego y con unos guardias en la entrada.

—Sí, yo también me entere sobre esa reunión—contestó Hans.

—Bien andando—dijo ígneo dirigiéndose a la carpa seguido por Hans.

Así ambos ingresaron a la gran carpa donde había varios tablones de madera largos ubicados de forma paralela, utilizados como mesas, donde todos los soldados se encontraban sentados y más al fondo había una especie de tarima de madera con el símbolo del fuego de fondo y dos grandes antorchas encendidas.

Al entrar tanto Hans como Ígneo tomaron asiento como uno más de los soldados y pasado unos minutos un hombre que al verlo parecía más viejo que un pokemon fosilizado se paró sobre la tarima y comenzó a dirigirse a los soldados.

—Soldados del fuego—comenzó diciendo el hombre—durante muchos años hemos luchado para hacer que nuestro reino sea el que gobierne toda la región de Terra así como lo quiso Ho-Oh, pero así muchos otros reinos se opusieron. Algunos ya los derrotamos pero otros todavía lograron resistir y como sabrán uno de esos fueron los del reino del rayo con su campo eléctrico que impidió el paso de Ho-Oh y de nuestro ejército. Pero esa victoria de ellos por fin tendrá revancha. Ahora está aquí el capitán Leo para explicarles más la situación—terminó bajándose de la tarima.

Al oír ese nombre y al ver al hombre que ingresó a la carpa acompañado por un Charizard dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia la tarima hizo que a Hans se le ponga la piel de gallina y que tratara de ocultarse, ya que aquel sujeto era su hermano.

—Ese de allí es mi Hermano—dijo en voz baja Hans.

—Tu hermano—expresó Ígneo sorprendido.

Luego mientras Hans trataba de ocultar su cara y rezaba para que no lo viera entre los tantos soldados que estaban en el lugar, Leo comenzó a explicar en lo que consistía la operación para derrotar al reino del rayo.

—Señores como les dijo el comandante Kira, hemos fracasado en el intento de conquistar al reino del rayo. Pero esa humillación ya se terminó—dijo siendo aplaudido y aclamado por los presentes—pasado mañana llegaran del ex reino Tierra como mil pokemon de ese tipo que atrapamos cuando conquistamos aquel basurero—explicó—Ahora se preguntaran ¿para qué? Bueno la respuesta es simple, rodearemos el reino del rayo con todos estos pokemon y haremos un terremoto que ni su campo eléctrico los salvará y así uno de los reinos que osaron desafiar la voluntad de Ho-Oh será eliminado—terminó siendo aplaudido nuevamente por todos.

Entre todos los presentes solo dos se encontraban horrorizados con lo que acaban de escuchar. Así Hans e Ígneo salieron sigilosamente ya sabiendo el plan y estaban preparados para regresar con los demás hasta que una voz familiar para Hans los detuvo.

—Hermanito enserio creíste que no te había visto—dijo aquel hombre junto a su Charizard.

—Leo—expresó Hans nervioso.

* * *

 **Antes que nada quiero decir que me pone muy feliz llegar al décimo capítulo de esta historia que me gusta tanto escribir. Por eso quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen o siguen el fic y a las personas que se tomaron un tiempo en comentar, gracias de verdad.**

 **Si quieren dejar un comentario u opinión no duden en hacerlo ya que sera bien recibido.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido deseándoles una buena semana. Nos leemos pronto y chau.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Una helada brisa sopló en el lugar, haciendo volar varias hojas del piso, Hans sintió un escalofrío recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero no era producto del frío sino era la sensación de ver a su hermano parado delante de él acompañado de varios soldados, quienes no tenían una expresión muy amistosa en sus rostros. Sí bien Hans no se llevaba bien con Leo y estaba seguro que él ya sabía de la guerra por pertenecer al ejército de su reino; no podía creer que su hermano, una persona que fue criada también por su padre, estuviera dispuesto a llevar a cabo semejante plan y no tener ningún remordimiento. Leo sonrió muy confiado mientras fijaba su mirada en su hermano menor, a quien se le deslizaba por la frente una gota de sudor producto de los nervios que le producía aquella situación.

Mientras, escondidos sobre las ramas de los árboles, se encontraban Mia, Roy, Tom y el grupo liderado por Eon, siguiendo todo lo que pasaba. Estaban preparados para actuar si la situación lo requería; aunque Mia quería intervenir de inmediato, la castaña estaba muy preocupada y si no fuera porque Eon la detuvo ella hubiese saltado a la batalla junto a su Buizel. En ese estado de nerviosismo se encontraba Blaziken, el pokemon de tipo fuego/lucha tenía muchas ganas de meterle una patada al Charizard de Leo.

El capitán empezó a reír burlonamente, molestando a Ígneo y a su hermano. Los soldados por su parte solo se encontraban parados en grupo con una mirada de pocos amigos. Hans pudo ver entre aquellos hombres al muchacho con quien estuvo hablando antes, aquel joven llamado Eden que parecía buena persona y que le había comentado con mucha tranquilidad como había pasado su prueba final, por eso no pudo dejar de pensar que esos soldados eran personas terribles y muy peligrosas.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a mi hermanito, el traidor—expresó Leo con un tono de voz exagerado—Hans me sorprende verte aquí, sabiendo el destino que te espera por traicionar al reino.

Hans había cambiado su expresión de miedo y sorpresa a una de rabia y desilusión. Miró a su hermano, quien no entendía el gesto que este estaba haciendo, y sin aguantar ni un segundo más explotó diciendo todo lo que se estaba guardando.

—Leo no entiendo, no puedo creer lo que estas queriendo hacer—dijo el muchacho con mucha rabia—papá estaría muy avergonzado de ti.

—¡Silencio!—gritó Leo esta vez molestó por las palabras de Hans—no vuelvas a mencionar a ese sujeto frente a mí. Ese hombre era débil. Yo lucho para que el reino del fuego sea el que gobierne esta región.

—¿Para qué haces eso? Todos los reinos tienen el derecho de poder habitar estas tierras—contestó Hans con los mismos nervios que su hermano.

Una risa se empezó a escuchar en el lugar, era Leo, quien no se contuvo por lo dicho por su hermanito. El capitán del ejército repitió la frase que dijo Hans, sobre que todos los reinos tienen derecho de habitar esas tierras, haciendo que todos sus hombres se rieran de manera eufórica, burlándose claramente del supuesto "traidor".

En tanto el otro "traidor" se encontraba observando la escena con mucha seriedad. Se fijó en los árboles y pudo ver a sus amigos escondidos entre ellos; así que se tranquilizó un poco, pero no entendía porque no intervenían de una buena vez, antes de que Hans enfureciera aún más a su hermano.

—Eres muy inocente hermanito—expresó Leo dejando de reír—¿enserio crees que fuimos el único reino que intentó conquistar Terra?. Vaya que eres tonto.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Hans sorprendido.

La respuesta de Leo no solo sorprendió a su hermano, sino también a Ígneo y a sus amigos, quienes no entendían a lo que se refería. El único entre ellos que no parecía sorprendido era Eon, parecía como si la noticia no le era algo nuevo, esto fue notado por Mia y pensó que el muchacho líder de ese grupo anarquista sabía algo más que no quería contar.

—Es verdad que dimos el primer golpe, pero no fue algo solo nuestro, digamos que ganamos la carrera por el poder—comentó—los reinos más fuertes como el dragón, el psíquico, el eléctrico, el acero y el siniestro empezaron a potenciar sus ejércitos, comenzaron a buscar legendarios para utilizar su poder y ganar con eso—explicó Leo con un orgullo bastante notable—con el anterior rey hubiésemos sido conquistados por algún otro reino de los que te mencioné, porque él quería evitar la confrontación y eso los demás no tenían la intención de hacer—se tomó una pausa y continuó—pero por suerte murió y así asumió su hijo, quien tenía más claro lo que se debía hacer.

Hans quedó callado, pensando en las cosas que Leo le había contado, en la mente se le aparecieron muchas cosas rápidamente, entonces miró a su hermano con una expresión la cual este no podía descifrar; no estaba seguro si tenía miedo, si estaba enojado o simplemente dudando. Fue entonces que Leo decidió tratar de persuadir a su hermano.

—Hermanito, parece que te has dado cuenta que los que defiendes son lo mismo que con los que te estas enfrentando. Así que en vez de luchar contra los tuyos, que somos nosotros, ayúdanos y regresa con mamá, ella te extraña mucho—expresó con mucha tranquilidad.

Ígneo miró a Eon tratando de decirle con un gesto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, que empezara el plan de escape, pero este simplemente lo ignoraba. Mia por su parte estaba preocupada porque se negaba a pensar que Hans los traicionaría, pero este se tardaba mucho en responder a la propuesta de su hermano. Ígneo miró al muchacho y le dijo que no le hiciera caso a su hermano. Fue entonces que Leo le exigió silencio al otro muchacho "traidor" y le dijo que él sí sería castigado por revelarse a su reino. Este comentario intimidó un poco al pelirrojo quien no quería ser víctima de una tortura, la cual era costumbre a los traidores en su reino. Así dijo solo para sí mismo—Vamos Eon, no dejes que esto se salga de control.

Leo miró a su hermano y extendiéndole la mano le preguntó nuevamente cuál era su decisión, a lo que el muchacho cambió su extraña expresión a una de seguridad y contestándole con mucha rabia negó el ofrecimiento.

—Sabes hermano desde que salí del reino he podido ver gente inocente que ha sufrido por esta guerra sin sentido. Vi familias destruidas, personas lastimadas, he visto morir a gente inocente y muchas otras cosas atroces más. Así que aunque sea verdad lo que dices, solo demuestra que esta guerra es el producto de la sed de poder de algunos gobernantes de esta tierra, por eso voy a luchar para terminarla y trataré de regresar la paz a Terra—dijo Hans con una seguridad que molestó a su hermano.

—Noble pensamiento, pero nunca podrás cambiar el mundo tu solo hermanito—se burló Leo—y temo decirte que si no estás con nosotros debo eliminarte—afirmó con una increíble frialdad—será una pena decirle a mamá que su hijo menor fue encontrado muerto—dijo siendo interrumpido.

—Temo decirte Leo que te equivocas, yo no estoy solo—afirmó Hans.

Fue en ese momento que un trueno cayó sobre el Charizard de Leo e hizo que este cayera sorprendido. Luego Blaziken saltó del arbol sobre el cual se encontraba y con una fuerte patada golpeó al pokemon del hermano de su dueño en la cabeza haciendo que este se estrellara contra una de las carpas del campamento, deshaciéndola por completo.

Fue así que todos salieron de su escondite. Mia fue junto a Hans y le entregó su arco y sus flechas para que pudiera defenderse. En tanto Leo estaba furioso por el ataque sorpresa que habían recibido y ordenó a sus hombres que atacaran, pero estos fueron atrapados por enredaderas que el Leafeon de Sol hizo crecer para detenerlos, dándoles un pequeño tiempo para escapar. Leo cortó las enredaderas con su espada y miró furioso a Hans quien lo observaba con mucha determinación.

—Contéstame algo Leo—exigió el muchacho—¿Qué le pasó Mila?—preguntó con mucha ansiedad.

La sonrisa que se le dibujo en el rostro a Leo le dio mala espina a Hans, quien fue apurado por Ígneo para escapar. Leo comenzó a reír nuevamente y alteró aún más a su hermanito, quien comenzó a esperar lo peor. Para su desgracia paso lo que temía, una vez que su hermano dejó de reír le contestó que Mila, su querida amiga de la infancia, había muerto. Con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro comenzó a explicar cómo murió. Le dijo que se negó a realizar el examen final del ejército y que por eso fue ejecutada, quemada atada a un poste.

A decir verdad Hans ya no llegó escuchar la forma en la que fue asesinada Mila, una vez que escuchó que estaba muerta era como que quedó tieso, con la mirada en blanco. Era porque muy dentro de él se imaginaba la última vez que la vio mientras se alejaba del reino con Lugia, lo último que recordaba de ella, era su rostro de preocupación al verlo en las garras del pokemon legendario.

Mia trató de devolverlo en sí, pero este no reaccionaba, ella estaba preocupaba por su amigo, ya que desde que lo conoció nunca dejó de hacer entender que esa chica llamada Mila era muy importante para él. Debido a esto Blaziken lo cargó en sus hombros para poder escapar, pero Leo no iba dejar que eso pasase tan fácilmente y fue a atacarlos con su espada, pero Roy lo detuvo con su espada y con un movimiento muy veloz pateó al hermano de su "amigo" y lo mandó a volar. Luego el Flareon de Ígneo arrojó una pantalla de humo, para que no pudieran ver hacia donde escapaban.

El capitán del ejército llamó a su Charizard para que dispersara el humo con sus alas, luego liberó a sus hombres de las enredaderas y pensó muy molesto que su hermano junto con las demás personas que lo atacaron sentirían toda su furia.

De esta forma todos comenzaron a escapar rápidamente, pasaron unas horas, hasta que llegaron a un lugar cercano al reino del rayo. Antes de parar Ígneo le consultó a Eon porque se había demorado tanto en intervenir, a lo que el rubio le contestó que estaba probando a Hans y le explicó que el muchacho era de confianza.

Ya era de madrugada cuando ellos se detuvieron, era muy oscuro, pero la intensa luz que generaba el reino de Eon, se veía claramente desde donde estaban. A todos, el paisaje del reino brillando a lo lejos, resaltando entre la oscuridad y el bosque; les pareció muy hermoso.

Cuando se detuvieron Ígneo les explicó a todos sobre plan de los del fuego de producir un terrible terremoto con pokemon de tipo tierra para destruir todo el reino del rayo. Mia y Tom no podían creer lo que escuchaban, aun habiendo vivido los ataques de los del fuego, todavía les sorprendía hasta donde podían llegar. No así a Roy ni a los del grupo de Eon quienes se encontraban callados con mucha seriedad escuchando lo que narraba el pelirrojo.

Por su parte Hans se encontraba algo apartado junto con Blaziken, recostado sobre un viejo árbol escuchando el sonido que producían algunos Murkrow escondidos en la oscuridad del bosque, llorando por la muerte de Mila. Por más que no intentaba hacerlo, no podía dejar de culparse. Blaziken lo acompañaba en silencio con una expresión triste, ya que el pokemon también quería mucho a la chica.

Fue entonces que Mia se acercó a su amigo, Buizel la miraba desde lejos para no molestar, se sentó junto a él y este se volteó para que la castaña no lo viera llorar.

—Ya se lo que vas a decir—dijo sollozando—que todos hemos perdido a alguien en esta guerra y que debo ser fuerte porque Mila lo hubiese querido así—expresó Hans secándose las lágrimas con su brazo.

Hubo un silencio en el ambiente que a Hans le resultó incomodo, le parecía extraño que Mia no dijera nada, pero no tenía la intención de voltearse a mirarla, no quería que lo viera en ese estado. Fue en ese momento que sintió los brazos de la castaña rodear su cuerpo, ella lo estaba abrazando.

—Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a tu amiga—expresó suavemente Mia—si quieres desahogarte no te preocupes yo estoy aquí. No tengas vergüenza.

Hans volteó y fijó su mirada en Mia, quien pudo notar los ojos hinchados del muchacho de tanto llorar, así fue como este abrazó fuertemente a la castaña y comenzó a llorar intensamente, siendo consolado por su amiga. Blaziken también los abrazó a ambos y el pequeño Buizel algo celoso también se acercó para participar del momento.

Pasado un tiempo se acercaron de nuevo con el grupo. En eso Roy, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados apoyado sobre un árbol, observó seriamente a Hans y le dijo que lamentaba su perdida; lo mismo hizo Tom, solo que de una manera más amistosa.

Hans observó a sus amigos y se dio cuenta de que ellos habían pasado cosas similares a lo que a él le estaba pasando y sin embargo aún tenían fuerzas y ganas para luchar, esto lo motivo mucho y le dio mucha fuerza para seguir con su objetivo.

Cortando el momento Eon les explicó lo que debían hacer de inmediato, les comentó que ellos debían ir al reino del rayo para advertir al rey lo que tenían pensado hacer los del fuego.

—¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Qué harán ustedes?—preguntó Hans.

—Nosotros detendremos al ejército—contestó Eon.

—Pero ustedes no podrán hacerlo, además traerán refuerzos—expresó Tom.

—Solo les daremos tiempo—afirmó el rubio—así que no perdamos más tiempo justamente—agregó.

—Tú no me mandas—dijo Roy con una voz intimidante.

—Sí nos ayudas, prometo seguir ayudándote con tu búsqueda—dijo Kazam convenciendo al muchacho del Lucario.

Sin nada que decir, aceptaron y se acercaron muy cerca del reino del rayo, a pocos metros donde se encontraba el campo eléctrico que rodeaba el reino. Antes de llegar Roy se acercó a Hans y le comentó que no confiaba Eon, porque este escondía algo y le explicó que lo podía saber porque lo leía en su aura.

Los grandes muros que rodeaban el reino y el campo de fuerza que lo protegía les hizo pensar como entrarían al reino. Fue entonces que Kazam les contestó que lo harían de la misma manera que lo venían haciendo y usando sus poderes psíquicos y los de su Espeon los teletransportó dentro del reino del rayo, solo que como era una distancia bastante larga no pudo dejarlos donde quería y los dejó a unos metros por encima de una pequeña casa. Todos empezaron a caer y Lucario rompió el techo de la casa y utilizando psíquico logró frenar la caída de todos.

—No sabía que Lucario podía hacer eso—dijo Hans sorprendido.

El interior de la casa era pequeño y todo parecía muy humilde. Solo era una habitación grande donde había algunas cosas, como una pequeña mesa y dos sillas, un estante con algunos libros y un colchón grande tirado en el piso.

—¿Quienes son?—exigió una voz femenina.

Todos se fijaron en dos chicas más o menos de su edad, las cuales eran idénticas. Ambas eran rubias, con ojos color miel y no eran muy altas, eran como Mia. Vestían unos camisones blancos que les llegaban hasta las rodillas. Una de ellas se encontraba detrás de la otra con una cara de miedo, mientras la que se encontraba delante tenía una expresión de pocos amigos. También notaron que tenían dos pequeños pokemon junto a ellas. Uno era amarillo con detalles rojos y una cola con un aparente signo más, y el otro tenía el mismo color amarillento solo que sus detalles eran azules y su cola parecía tener un signo negativo.

La chica que los miraba molesta no perdió el tiempo y le ordenó a su pokemon que los atacara.

—¡Plusle impactrueno a estos intrusos!—ordenó la chica.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen el fic, yo se que no es una historia muy común de pokemon pero me gusta mucho escribirla, así que gracias a quienes le dan una oportunidad.**

 **Cualquier comentario u opinión es bien recibido así que no duden en dejarlo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido, les deseo una buena semana y nos leemos pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

El ataque del pequeño pokemon electrocutó a los ocho, dejándolos tirados en el piso algo aturdidos. Las gemelas observaron a sus intrusos y les llamó la atención que todos vestían con ropas de diferentes reinos, pero enorme fue su sorpresa al ver a Hans, vestido con un atuendo característico del reino más odiado de la región en esos momentos. Sintieron mucha rabia porque les hizo recordar el ataque a su reino, toda la muerte y destrucción que esas personas vestidas de rojo y naranja trajeron a sus vidas.

La habitación estaba muy oscura, solo una pequeña lámpara, que para Hans y sus amigos era bastante extraña, alumbraba levemente la pequeña vivienda. La gemela más decidida, temblando de la rabia, ordenó nuevamente a su pokemon que atacará a sus no bienvenidos invitados, pero antes de que este lo hiciera, Hans gritó que esperara.

Plusle se detuvo y Hans suspiró ante la atenta mirada de las rubias posadas sobre él, transmitían mucho odio y miedo a la vez. El muchacho suspiró y antes de que la chica perdiera la calma, otra vez, decidió contarle lo que estaba pasando.

—Disculpen, no fue nuestra intensión caerles del cielo y romperles el techo—expresó el muchacho—y tampoco queremos hacerles daño, se los prometo.

Las dos quedaron en silencio observando con mucha desconfianza a todos en el lugar. Tom por su parte estaba sorprendido por la valentía de la chica quien no tuvo problema en enfrentar a un grupo de desconocidos que la superaban en número.

—Tu eres del reino del fuego. ¿No es así?—preguntó la gemela.

—Así es—afirmó Hans con mucha vergüenza—pero no soy como los demás, yo estoy en contra de la guerra—explicó.

La respuesta del muchacho enfureció a la chica quien en un ataque de ira le gritó que no le creía y que todos los de su reino eran monstruos sin corazón. Hans miró los ojos de la rubia y pensó que no se iba poder acostumbrar a que la gente siempre al comienzo lo mirara con odio o miedo, era algo que realmente le causaba mucha tristeza. En eso Mia interrumpió el desahogo de la joven y le aseguró que Hans era diferente.

—Todos son la misma mierda—contestó calmándose un poco.

En ese momento su hermana, quien estaba detrás acostada sobre el colchón, se fijó en Mia y en la forma en la que defendió a Hans, también observó a Tom quien le parecía un chico tranquilo y a Roy quien si le era intimidante, pero no le parecía agresivo. Se fijó en los pokemon y vio que todos eran de los tipos que representaban las vestimentas de sus "invitados", por eso colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana le pidió que escuchara la historia de esos chicos para entenderlos mejor.

—Pero es uno de esos del fuego—expresó sorprendida por la reacción de su hermana—ya olvidaste todo lo que nos hicieron, lo que te hicieron.

—Claro que no—contestó rápidamente—pero solo observa, ellos están con él y si fueran malos ya nos hubieran hecho algo—dijo refiriéndose a los amigos de Hans—y estoy segura que sus reinos también fueron atacados, así que creo que podemos escucharlos para saber porque están aquí.

La chica suspiró ante lo expuesto por su gemela y de muy mala manera aceptó lo que le propuso su hermana, así que fijando su atención en sus no muy queridos invitados les pidió que les explicasen porque estaban allí.

A todos les sorprendió las reacciones de las hermanas, les parecía increíble que aunque en apariencia eran muy parecidas en actitud eran más diferentes que las distintas formas de los Unows. Roy antes de que Hans contestara le consultó que si era buena idea contarles a unas desconocidas lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

—Ustedes fueron los que se metieron en nuestra casa y rompieron nuestro techo. Quiero respuestas—exigió la gemela más altanera.

Roy simplemente se quedó callado con los brazos cruzados como ignorando lo que le dijo, cosa que molestó mucho a la joven del Plusle. Por su parte Hans le pidió que se calmará y presentándoles a sus compañeros y a los pokemon les explicó, desde el comienzo, como ellos habían llegado hasta su casa.

Pasado un tiempo, Hans les había contado toda la historia, la gemela más tranquila estaba sorprendida por el relato, pero su hermana simplemente miraba a al muchacho con mucha desconfianza.

—Estas diciendo que en el reino del fuego la gente común no sabe de la guerra y que tú eras como esa gente, hasta que justo el pokemon legendario capaz de enfrentarse a Ho-Oh te llevó hasta la otra punta de Terra, eligiéndote a ti como el elegido para salvar la región, junto con una pacifista del reino del agua, un amargado del reino lucha y un sabelotodo del reino planta, sin mencionar que dices que el ejército de tu reino quiere destruir al nuestro haciendo un terremoto con pokemon tipo tierra. Eso es material para escribir una historia épica—se burló la rubia.

— ¡Es verdad!—exclamó Mia algo molesta por la actitud de la chica.

—Yo le creo—afirmó la gemela acostada en el colchón mientras abrazaba a su pequeño Minun y ante la sorpresa de su hermana quien nuevamente no podía entenderla—Si es verdad lo que dices, debes ir junto a la reina y decírselo. Mi hermana los acompañara—aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa.

—¡Qué! Pueden ir solos.

—Si van solos no los recibirá y pueden ir presos, siempre va a ser mejor que estén acompañados de alguien de por aquí. Por cierto mi nombre es Rika y ella es mi hermana Kari—dijo presentándose.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Hans.

—Se dieron cuenta que sus nombres son iguales solo que con sus sílabas invertidas—expresó Tom.

—¿Algún problema?—preguntó Kari con una voz intimidante.

A Tom le parecía divertido los nombres de las gemelas, pero tuvo que disimular su expresión, porque parecía que una de las gemelas no estaba de humor para bromas, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza. Esto le pareció muy divertido a Rika, que comenzó a reír, lo cual dejó sorprendida a su hermana.

Kari se tranquilizó y al ver la extraña confianza que su hermana les había agarrado a los forasteros no tuvo de otra que pensar en lo que Hans le había contado y si era verdad lo que decían, su reino corría un grave peligro, así que expresó que los llevaría de inmediato. Tom le preguntó si era buena idea ir a molestar a la reina a esa hora y Kari le dijo que no lo era, pero que debido a las circunstancias era necesario.

—Rika ¿no te importa quedarte sola?—preguntó a su hermana.

—No, además me quedo con Minun, ella me cuidara—contestó la rubia con una sonrisa para no preocupar a su hermana.

—Tom, tu puedes quedarte con ella—expresó Mia.

El ofrecimiento de la castaña no le pareció buena idea a Kari, aunque el chico no tenía problema en hacerlo, pero el hecho de dejar a su hermana con un desconocido no la dejaría tranquila.

—No te preocupes me quedare con Tom y su Pansage—dijo Rika sin estar nerviosa.

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos pensando si era lo correcto. Al ver la expresión de seguridad de su hermana aceptó, pero le dijo a su pokemon que se quedara para cuidar a su hermana. Esa noche Kari estaba cansada y nunca se imaginó que estaría dirigiéndose al castillo de la reina con unos desconocidos.

De esta forma los cuatro con sus pokemon se dirigieron al castillo para hablar con la reina, mientras caminaban, pudieron notar que las calles estaban vacías debido a la hora que era en ese momento. En el cielo se veían menos estrellas debido a que la luz del sol que muy pronto se asomaría ya alumbraba desde el firmamento.

Mientras andaban por las calles del reino del rayo, pudieron ver la casas de la ciudad, las cuales eran muy diferente a lo que habían visto antes, las casas eran todas iguales, con un diseño bastante particular; tenían la forma de un prisma rectangular de color blanco, con un techo que parecía la mitad de una pirámide, todas de color negro y además tenían una puerta en un extremo junto a una ventana bastante grande. También notaron que las luces de la calle no eran lámparas de querosén como en otros reinos, Kari les explicó que funcionaban con electricidad. A lo lejos se podía ver una torre grande, la cual se podía visualizar desde cualquier parte del reino.

—¿Qué es esa torre?—preguntó Mia haciendo que sus amigos se fijasen en ella.

—Esa torre es la que genera el campo eléctrico que protege al reino—contestó la rubia.

—Es sorprendente—expresó Hans admirando la torre.

—Sí se lo debemos a la reina, ella es un genio—expresó Kari.

En eso dos guardias, uno acompañado de un Electivire y el otro de un Eelektross, se le acercaron al ver sus vestimentas, en especial la de Hans. Los muchachos iban a defenderse, pero Kari les dijo que no se resistieran, ya que los guardias se los llevarían junto a la reina. De esta forma los guardias ataron las manos de todos los humanos y pokemon, y así los escoltaron hasta el castillo.

Mientras, en la casa de las gemelas, Tom y Rika se encontraban junto a sus pokemon. El muchacho del reino planta estaba sentado en el piso junto al colchón de la chica con su pequeño pokemon recostado en su regazo, mientras la gemela estaba acostada junto a Minun y Plusle. Ambos estaban en silencio pero la curiosidad del chico era más fuerte que su timidez, así que fue él quien rompió el hielo.

—Oye. ¿Por qué no pudiste acompañar a los demás? ¿Tú hermana es muy sobreprotectora acaso?—preguntó Tom.

—No es eso. Lo que pasa es que no puedo caminar, perdí una pierna en el primer ataque del ejército del fuego—contestó sacándose la sabana que la cubría dejando ver que le faltaba la pierna derecha desde la rodilla para abajo.

El muchacho se sentía algo nervioso ya que nunca se había quedado solo con una chica, a decir verdad nunca se había quedado solo en un lugar sin hacer nada con un desconocido y la respuesta de la chica le hizo pensar que tocó un tema bastante delicado.

—Disculpa, no era mi intención hacerte recordar algo tan triste—dijo nervioso moviendo los brazos de un lado para el otro frenéticamente.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta hablar de eso y a decir verdad no es algo que me hacen recordar, sino que lo tengo siempre bien presente en mi mente—explicó la joven.

Nuevamente quedaron callados en un ambiente de mucha incomodidad, más por parte de Tom, quien no sabía de qué más hablar con la chica. Rika lo miró y esta vez ella fue la que le preguntó a él sobre que le había ocurrido a su reino.

Los leves rayos de sol empezaban a traspasar las hendiduras de la puerta y las ventanas, alumbrando un poco más la pequeña habitación. Tom suspiró algo deprimido, porque recordar todo lo que había vivido desde que la guerra había comenzado no era algo que a él le gustara mucho hacer, pero como Rika le había comentado sobre lo que le había pasado, él le comentó sobre el ataque a su reino, su vida en el bosque, cuando conoció a Hans y a los demás, cuando murió Iván y todo lo que vivió hasta ese entonces.

—Vaya para tener mi edad si que ya has pasado por mucho—comentó la gemela sorprendida.

—Sí pero tú también has pasado por mucho—expresó Tom algo avergonzado.

—Sí pero no he pasado por lo mismo, mi reino no fue destruido gracias a la hija del rey, quien es la reina actual, la cual creó el campo eléctrico y con eso evitamos que Ho-Oh lograra llegar hasta nosotros y aunque los pocos soldados del fuego que entraron al reino hicieron un gran desastre, una vez que se los derrotó todo se tranquilizó—explicó la chica—desde que mis padres murieron y desde que perdí mi pierna en el primer ataque mi hermana me a sobreprotegido mucho y aunque se que lo hace porque me quiere mucho y no quiere perderme como a mamá y a papá, me gustaría que me dejara hacer más cosas sola, porque en la vida nunca sabes cuándo te la tendrás que ver tu solo—expresó mirando fijamente al muchacho.

Tom entendía perfectamente a Rika, así era la forma en la que lo trataba Iván y ahora él estaba por su cuenta, si bien iba acompañado de Hans y los demás, él debía ser fuerte para poder sobrevivir a la guerra.

—Te entiendo—expresó el chico del reino planta sonriendo a la joven.

Mientras, en el castillo del reino del rayo; Hans, Mia, Roy, Kari y sus pokemon fueron llevados a la sala del trono, donde la reina atendía a las personas. El castillo era enorme, como lo que habían visto en el reino planta, con la diferencia que habían muchas cosas que funcionaban con electricidad, como la puerta por la que entraron, las cuales se abrían apretando un simple botón. Todos, menos Kari, estaban sorprendidos porque las cosas que veían allí adentro eran muy avanzadas, incluso los reinos considerados más fuertes no habían desarrollado tanta tecnología.

En el gran salón donde se encontraban habían grandes ventanas con imágenes raras en los vidrios, era como si contaran la historia del reino; un trono y encima de este se encontraba el símbolo del reino, el cual era la representación gráfica de un rayo. Al costado del trono había una puerta de la cual salió una chica como de su edad con una corona dorada en la cabeza, acompañada de un Manectric.

La joven era rubia y tenía la piel muy blanca como la gran mayoría de las personas de ese reino. Vestía ropajes amarillos con detalles blancos muy parecido a lo que llevaba puesto Kari, solo que la reina llevaba como una especie de poncho amarillo sobre ella y un broche con el símbolo de su reino en el cuello.

Cuando entró al salón, los guardias y Kari se arrodillaron agachando la cabeza siendo observados por los forasteros, quienes solamente se mantuvieron de pie al igual que sus pokemon.

—Creo que deberíamos arrodillarnos también—le dijo Mia a Hans en el oído.

—No es necesario—expresó la reina parándose delante de ellos—guardias libérenlos—ordenó.

Los guardias, como todos, estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de la reina, tal es así que uno de ellos le cuestionó el hecho de que Hans era del reino del fuego. La reina no le contestó y les pidió a sus guardias que la dejaran sola con ellos. Aunque no estaban seguros de lo que pasaba, confiaban en su reina, así que simplemente obedecieron y se retiraron del lugar.

La joven se volteó y se dirigió a sentarse en su trono seguido por su pokemon, quien se recostó al costado de la silla real. Hans, Mia, Roy y Kari se miraban confundidos porque no entendían el actuar de la reina.

—Se preguntaran porque los liberé. ¿No es así?—preguntó la rubia observando en especial a Hans—Bueno. Un chico del reino fuego con un arco y flechas, quien tiene un Blaziken y va acompañado de personas de otro reino, fue la información que me llegó de mis informantes sobre el más reciente traidor del reino fuego—explicó.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo expuesto por la reina, quien se puso de pie nuevamente y se acercó al joven arquero mirándolo de arriba para abajo, cosa que incomodó un poco a Hans.

—Pareces fuerte y tu pokemon también, ya veo cómo pudiste liberar a los prisioneros del reino Planta—expresó sonriendo al muchacho.

—Sí bueno, tuve mucha ayuda—contestó Hans algo avergonzado señalando a sus amigos.

—Fuerte, guapo y modesto. Me gusta—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ante el gesto de la reina la cara de Hans se puso roja como un Darumaka. En eso la gobernante le pidió que le explicara cuál era su intención al revelarse ante su reino. El muchacho le explicó todo lo que le había pasado hasta ese momento, ya estaba algo cansado de contarlo, aunque sabía que era necesario para que entendieran su posición.

—Así que dices que las personas fuera del ejército de tu reino no saben de la guerra y que ustedes quieren usar el poder de Lugia para poder derrotar al rey del fuego—dijo haciendo una pausa pensando—cuenta conmigo, mi ejército les ayudará.

Ese ofrecimiento entusiasmó a Hans y a Mia y sorprendió tanto a Roy como a Kari, ya que contar con la ayuda de un ejército les sería muy útil a la hora de la confrontación. Pero aunque el ofrecimiento de la reina le parecía algo bueno, Hans recordó el porque estaban allí.

—Su majestad—dijo siendo interrumpido.

—Solo dime Mika, ese es mi nombre—dijo la reina sonriendo nuevamente al muchacho—no me dijiste el tuyo—expresó como si no le importara los demás.

—Soy Hans, ella es Mia, el es Roy y ella es Kari—dijo presentando a todos y antes de que lo interrumpa continuó hablando—Vinimos aquí para advertirle que su reino está en peligro.

—¿Peligro? Pero si gracias al campo eléctrico que creé nadie puede llegar hasta aquí—dijo mientras se quedaba pensando—hablando de eso ¿cómo pudieron entrar al reino?

—Es una larga historia su majestad, digo Mika—contestó avergonzado—pero lo importante es que sabemos que el ejército del fuego utilizará a miles de pokemon tipo tierra para producir un terremoto y destruir el reino, y lo harán mañana—explicó Hans.

La expresión en el rostro de la reina cambió radicalmente a uno bastante serio, era como que había visto el único punto débil de su creación. En el momento en que lo creó lo hizo pensando en la armas del ejército del fuego, nunca esperó que utilizarían pokemon de tipo tierra para atacarlos.

—Cómo no pude prever algo como esto, soy una tonta, todo el reino confía en mí y yo de tan confiada que estaba no preví esto—expresaba nerviosa para sí misma.

—Mika, tranquilízate—dijo Hans al ver la reacción de la joven.

—No puedo tranquilizarme, que no entiendes, debo evacuar a todo el reino y preparar a los soldados y pokemon para la batalla. ¡Esto es muy grave!—exclamó muy alterada.

En tanto, del otro lado del campo eléctrico, cuando el sol ya había salido en su totalidad y alumbraba todo el paisaje; Eón y su grupo estaban escondidos entre los arboles esparcidos por todos los alrededores vigilando todo el reino. Eón se encontraba sentado sobre una gran roca mientras su Jolteon descansaba junto a él, viendo a unos Patrat peleándose por unas Bayas. Fue entonces que Rocío se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Crees que la reina les creerá?—pregunto la joven.

—Conociéndola, estoy seguro que lo hará, es muy inteligente, sabe cuándo le mienten y cuando no—aseguró Eón.

—Claro... es tu hermana—dijo Rocío alterando a su amigo.

—No lo digas fuerte, pueden escucharte—reprochó en voz baja a la chica.

De pronto Ígneo se les acercó rápidamente junto a su Flareon y les dijo que el ejército del fuego se estaba acercando al reino del rayo. La noticia alteró a Eón quien no se esperaba el ataque tan temprano, ya que tenía entendido que los pokemon de tipo tierra llegarían recién al día siguiente.

—Vamos, debemos ver que traman—expresó Eón muy nervioso.

* * *

 **Bueno antes que nada muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y le dan una oportunidad.**

 **Si quieren pueden dejar un review sobre que les pareció, eso sería genial.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, les deseo una buena semana y nos leemos pronto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Eon siguió rápidamente al pelirrojo y subiéndose en la cima de un árbol enorme pudo ver a una gran cantidad de soldados del fuego acercándose a su reino montados en Charizards y Talonflames, seguidos por una gran cantidad de Chandelures, Camerupts y de los miles de pokemon de tipo tierra.

La sorpresa y el nerviosismo alteró a Eon, ya que según lo que le había dicho Ígneo no atacarían hasta el día siguiente. Lo que más le preocupaba es que la reina no tendría el tiempo necesario para evacuar a las personas y proteger el reino.

—Dijiste que atacarían mañana—cuestionó el líder.

— Fue lo que dijo el hermano de Hans. ¿Será que nos habrá mentido?

— Seguramente se percató de su presencia—dijo con mucha rabia el rubio.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?—preguntó Rocío.

—Díganle a los demás que se preparen, porque los enfrentaremos—contestó el rubio muy seguro.

— Pero ellos son demasiados, no podremos detenerlos—dijo Ígneo preocupado ante la diferencia numérica, la cual era muy evidente.

—Solo haremos tiempo—expresó con mucha seriedad.

De esta forma avisaron a sus amigos y todos fueron a enfrentar a Leo y a su ejército. El sol ya brillaba intensamente y calentaba la muy ya ardida mañana que les tocaba vivir. Eon junto con sus amigos se pararon delante de los miles de guerreros y pokemon de tipo fuego. El que los encabezaba era una persona ya conocida par ellos, era Leo, el muchacho junto a su Charizard encabezaban el ataque y con un aire de superioridad sonrió al ver al grupo de los Eevees.

Las expresiones en los rostros de los soldados, eran de burla, transmitían una seguridad y muchas ganas de destrucción, mezcladas con el sentimiento de nerviosismo que tenían Eon y su grupo al ver las caras de los del fuego con sonrisas diabólicas como indicando que estaban a punto de hacerles sufrir mucho. En contra partida los pokemon de tipo tierra mostraban expresiones de cansancio y dolor, muchos caían rendidos por la intensa caminata que debieron hacer para llegar hasta ese lugar.

Eon miró a sus amigos y les dijo que mantuvieran la calma, que sin importar lo imposible que pareciera la victoria, dijo que nunca había que darle el gusto al oponente de que pudiera ver una expresión de miedo en sus rostros. El chico miró a su Jolteon, quien lo seguiría fielmente sin importar la situación y de este modo el líder del grupo anarquista fijó sus ojos en el hermano de Hans para decirles algunas palabras.

—Leo. ¿Es así?—preguntó Eon.

—Sí—afirmó el capitán con una sonrisa en el rostro—tú debes ser Eon, el líder de este grupo que ya nos ha causado problemas antes. Por suerte, por fin, podremos eliminarlos—aseguró.

—No dejaremos que produzcan ese terremoto.

—Eso está por verse—expresó Leo.

Así los dos líderes empezaron a dar órdenes a sus dirigidos. Leo le dio la orden a un grupo que atacará a sus oponentes y a otro que ubique a los pokemon de tipo tierra para producir el temblor. En tanto Eon les dijo a Rocio que le diera la orden a su Vaporeon para producir lluvia y lo mismo le pidió a Inverna, para que le ordenara a Glaceon que generara granizo. Luego les dijo a los demás que atacasen junto con él.

Los soldados del fuego volaron en sus pokemon de tipo volador y Jolteon aprovechó la lluvia y utilizó varias veces trueno derrotando a varios soldados, pero el charizard de Leo se paró delante suyo y lo golpeó con la cola, mientras su amo empezó a atacar a Eon.

En tanto en el castillo del reino del rayo, Mika se encontraba muy nerviosa dando órdenes a sus soldados para que empezaran a evacuar a las personas y a otros para que se prepararan para la batalla. Hans y sus amigos miraban a la reina muy sorprendidos, era como si la información que le había dado Hans la había convertido en otra persona. El joven del Blaziken, pensó que era normal, porque aquella chica de más o menos su edad, cargaba con el peso de ser responsable de todo un reino.

De pronto un sujeto bastante alterado, quien vestía con el uniforme del reino e iba acompañado de un Emolga, el cual se encontraba ubicado en su hombro derecho; se acercó a la reina y le dijo algo en voz baja que la alteró.

— ¡Cómo que le ejercitó del fuego está peleando con un grupo de desconocidos del otro lado del campo eléctrico!—exclamó la reina muy nerviosa.

—Seguramente Eon y los demás se están enfrentando a ellos—expresó Roy con mucha seriedad.

— ¿Eon? ¿Dijiste Eon?—preguntó Mika reaccionando de una manera inesperada.

—Sí, eso fue lo que dije—contestó Roy sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

— ¿Va acompañado de un Jolteon?—preguntó nuevamente.

— ¿Lo conoces?—preguntó Hans.

La rubia agachó la cabeza y dio un profundo suspiro, luego miró al traidor del reino del fuego y le explicó que era su hermano mayor. Mika les comentó que su hermano iba hacer el sucesor de su padre en el trono, pero como pensaban muy distinto contó que escapó y que hacía años no sabía nada de él.

Todos quedaron impresionados con lo que había dicho la reina, sinceramente Hans y Roy ya suponían que Eon ocultaba algo, pero no se esperaban que ese sujeto, líder de un grupo anarquista, fuera el príncipe del reino del rayo y quien debió haber asumido el reino después de la muerte de su padre.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto—aseguró Mika—esos infelices por lo visto decidieron atacar de inmediato—dijo muy enfadada—todos lleven a las personas a la salida de emergencia real—ordenó haciendo que todas las personas del lugar se movieran frenéticamente para cumplir su orden.

En tanto Kari estaba preocupada por su hermana y dijo que iría a buscarla, Roy decidió acompañarla para poder socorrerlos por si pasaba alguna cosa. Hans y Mia siguieron a la reina quien se dirigía a fuera del castillo para ayudar a las personas.

Mientras en las casas de las gemelas, Rika se divertía viendo como Tom practicaba como pelear con la espada junto a su Pansage, quien lo atacaba con su ataque bomba germen y el intentaba cortar las pequeñas bombitas con su arma, pero lo que divertía a la rubia era que la mayoría de las veces fallaba.

—No eres muy bueno. ¿No es así?—expresó la chica tapándose la boca mientras dejaba escapar una leve risa.

—A decir verdad no—contestó Tom algo avergonzado—empecé hace muy poquito, porque quiero serle útil al grupo y no ser una carga a quien deben cuidar.

La joven sonrió tras oír esto, porque coincidía mucho con el forastero oriundo del reino Planta, notaba que el chico era tratado de una manera similar de como la trataba su hermana, luego de su accidente.

Mientras Rika pensaba esto, Pansage volvió a atacar a Tom, lo agarró algo desprevenido y golpeó la bomba germen con su espada haciendo que esta rebote y casi golpeara a Minun, quien se asustó y salió corriendo fuera de la casa.

—Lo siento. No fue mi intención asustarla, iré a buscarla—dijo Tom arrepentido.

—No te preocupes, yo me quedaré con Plusle, seguramente Minun fue a esconderse en un callejón que esta afuera, le gusta ir allí—explicó la gemela.

Tom acompañado de Pansage fuer a buscar a la pequeña pokemon de tipo eléctrico, mientras Rika los esperaba junto al pokemon de su hermana.

En tanto, más allá del campo eléctrico, Eon y sus amigos estaban enfrentándose con el ejército del fuego y por la diferencia numérica, la estaban pasando bastante mal. Los soldados del fuego los atacaban ente diez a cada uno, haciendo que llegara un punto en el que debieron retroceder.

Eon ordenó a sus seguidores que debían retirarse y utilizando nuevamente la pantalla de humo de Flareon escaparon del lugar. Se dirigían en un escondite dentro del bosque donde los esperaban Luna y Wei, quienes con su Umbreon y su Eevee respectivamente no hubiesen sido de mucha ayuda. Pero Eon se desvió del camino siendo cuestionado por Ígneo.

— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó el pelirrojo mientras escapaban.

—Asuntos familiares—contestó mientras se dirigía al reino junto a su Jolteon.

Ígneo siguió su camino y se dirigió al bosque, pero Eon utilizó a Jolteón para generar un espacio en campo eléctrico y así poder traspasarlo. Mientras Leo observaba orgulloso la victoria contra los anarquistas.

—Miren bien señores—expresó Leo elevando la voz para que todos lo oyeran—es por eso que debemos ser fuerte, para no tener que andar huyendo como un Rattata. Ahora rodeen el reino con los pokemon de tipo tierra—ordenó.

Luego de la orden, los soldados comenzaron a arrojar agua a los pokemon de tipo tierra, cosa que no les gustaba, para que empezaran a moverse. Estaban encadenados del cuello y otros de los brazos y así comenzaron a dividirse en dos filas para rodear el reino del rayo. Se podían observar una gran cantidad de Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Onix, Geodude, Golem, Sandlash, Flygons y otros muchos pokemon de tipo tierra, arreados de manera muy cruel.

Nuevamente en el reino, Tom alcanzaba a Minun escondido en un cajón de madera tirado en el piso, donde metido bien dentro de su escondite el pequeño pokemon estaba todavía muy asustado. El muchacho se disculpó con ella con una expresión amable y le pidió que lo siguiera para que Rika no se preocupase. Minun con mucha inseguridad dejó que Tom la cargue porque pensó que pudo haber preocupado a su dueña.

Mientras regresaban a la casa, Tom trató de ir rápidamente para no toparse con nadie, pero para su desgracia, unos guardias acompañados de ciertas personas pudieron ver que se acercaba. El muchacho miró a Pansage muy preocupado y rápidamente trató de pensar una buena historia para que no le causaran problemas, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando esas personas pasaron de largo, aun incluso habiéndose percatado de su presencia. En eso escuchó a uno de los guardias decir que no importaba, que lo importante era evacuar la ciudad.

Tom no pudo evitar que eso se apoderara de su curiosidad, rápidamente intuyó que se debía a que sus amigos lograron hablar con la reina, pero la desesperación que vio en las caras de aquellos hombres era como si el desastre ocurriría pronto. No perdió el tiempo y fue corriendo hasta la casa de las gemelas.

—Te ves alterado—señaló Rika al ver al muchacho nervioso.

—Debemos buscar a tu hermana y a mis amigos. Las personas están muy alteradas como si algo fuera a pasar—explicó Tom—te cargaré en mi espalda, vamos, debemos irnos.

La chica vio la expresión del chico y dejó que la cargara, la verdad Tom no era muy fuerte y caminaba con dificultad debido al peso de la chica, cosa que no iba a mencionar. Tampoco tenía intención de que Rica pensara que era un debilucho, ya mucha vergüenza sintió al mostrarle sus pocas habilidades con la espada. De este modo salieron rápidamente de la casa acompañados de sus tres pequeños pokemon.

En tanto, los demás salían rápidamente del castillo viendo como los guardias metían dentro de este a una gran cantidad de personas por orden de la reina. Avanzaron rápidamente por las calles, ya que tanto Kari y Mika estaban muy apuradas, una para estar con su hermana y la otra porque su ejército se estaba posicionando en la entrada del gran muro que rodeaba el reino preparados para atacar.

En el tiempo que corrían sobre el reino pudieron ver a la gente huyendo despavorida hacia el castillo.

— ¿A dónde los llevan?—preguntó Hans a la reina.

—Recuerdas la habitación de la cual salí para verlos, bueno, allí hay un pasadizo que te lleva a un túnel subterráneo que te conduce fuera del reino—explicó Mika—mi padre lo construyó para huir si éramos atacados. Lamentablemente para él fue asesinado en el primer ataque.

Fue entonces que a lo lejos pudieron ver que estaban acercándose a Tom y a Rika, quienes junto a sus pokemon se veían muy contentos de verlos. Kari estaba feliz de ver a su hermana, aunque no le gustaba verla sobre aquel forastero.

— ¡Kari!—exclamó su hermana para que esta la viera.

De pronto, de una manera inesperada, el suelo comenzó a temblar fuertemente haciendo que la gran mayoría de las casas se derrumbaran por esto, también se derrumbaron partes del muro que rodeaba el reino y algunas partes del castillo.

La gran preocupación de Mika era que la torre de donde se producía el campo de fuerza fuera destruida y para aumentar su preocupación esta cayó delante los ojos de todos sobre los escombros de las casas que habían a su alrededor y de esta manera el campo eléctrico desapareció.

En ese mismo instante una gran cantidad de soldados del fuego, montados sobre sus Charizard y Talonflame, entraron de forma aérea al reino sin verse afectados por el fortísimo temblor, también ingresaban, por los huecos formados en el muro, los Chandelures quienes por flotar no se veían afectados. Lo primero que hicieron al entrar fue incendiar todo el reino con lanzallamas arrojados desde las alturas.

Gran cantidad de soldados del reino del rayo con sus pokemon morían calcinados por la gran cantidad de soldados quienes aprovechando el destructivo terremoto producido por los pokemon tipo tierra carbonizaban a sus pares del reino del rayo.

En tanto, al comenzar el temblor, Tom tropezó y dejó caer a Rika unos metros separado de él. Plusle como le había prometido a su dueña fue junto a la gemela para protegerla. El muchacho intentó ponerse de pie pero las vibraciones no le permitieron y le gritó a Rika que se calmara que todo estaría bien. Tambien los demás reaccionaron con el terremoto, todos cayeron al piso y quedaron allí esperando que pasará el temblor. Kari vio con mucha preocupación a su hermana y a su pokemon en el suelo estando tan vulnerables.

Cuando parecía que ese maldito movimiento del suelo no cedería, este paró, Tom se levantó rápidamente para ayudar a Rika, pero entonces un Talonflame paso rápidamente y dejó una hilera de fuego que no le permitía pasar.

— ¡Rika!—exclamaron Tom y Kari al unísono.

Entonces un Charizard pasó rápidamente y calcinó a la gemela y a la pequeña Plusle con una potente llamarada. Tom no podía creer lo que había pasado, ni tampoco los demás, quienes debido a la velocidad con la que ocurrió todo solo pudieron limitarse a ser simples espectadores.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Kari, quien había entrado en un shock, no podía creer que había perdido a otro ser querido por culpa de los del fuego, simplemente quedó callada mirando el cuerpo carbonizado de su hermana.

Roy reaccionó rápidamente y fue hacia Tom. Mia hizo lo mismo con Kari, abrazándola fuertemente. Hans les dijo que los llevaran al túnel secreto en el castillo para que pudieran escapar.

— ¿A dóndes vas?—preguntó Roy.

—Voy a sacarla de aquí—dijo señalando a Mika, quien ya se encontraba atacando junto con su Manectric a los soldados.

—Ella no querrá abandonar la batalla—aseguró el muchacho del Lucario.

—Ella estuvo dispuesta ayudarnos, no la dejare morir innecesariamente—expresó Hans yendo tras la chica.

Roy suspiró y llevó a Tom junto a Lucario y Pansage hacia el castillo. Mia antes de seguir a sus amigos le gritó a Hans que por favor regresara sano y salvo, el muchacho volteó y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como prometiéndole que lo haría. De este modo la castaña llevó a Kari hacia el castillo acompañado de su Buizel, quien la seguía muy preocupado.

Hans corrió junto a su pokemon para alcanzar a Mika, mientras pudo ver que el reino estaba en ruinas. El calor que había en el lugar era intenso, producto de los múltiples incendios que habían producidos los pokemon de tipo fuego.

—Vamos amigo debemos sacarla de aquí antes de que sea imposible escapar—dijo Hans algo agitado por estar corriendo.

Llegando donde se encontraba la reina, Hans la tomo del brazo queriendo estirarla para que se detuviera y pudieran escapar, antes de que eso fuera imposible. Mika apartó su brazo y se volteó con una expresión de mucha rabia mirando al chico del Blaziken.

Hans había notado que ver la manera en la que murió Rika había afectado mucho a la reina, era inevitable, porque ella se sentía responsable de su gente y estaba dispuesta a morir por su reino. Hans admiraba la determinación y valentía de la joven gobernante, quien en su explosión de rabia estaba peleando junto a su fiel Manectric contra los soldados del fuego. A decir verdad él se sentía raro, su primera reacción al ver la brutal y dolorosa muerte de la más dulce gemela fue la de huir, era como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado a que eso era así en la guerra y que para lograr su objetivos debía pensar en casos extremos, como en esos momentos, en sobrevivir, no atacar simplemente por rabia y sin sentido alguno.

— ¡Déjame Hans!—exclamó Mika histérica—voy a hacerles pagar a estos mal paridos.

—Te van a matar Mika—afirmó—no te entregues así a ellos vamos.

—Yo voy a pelear y si tengo que hundirme con mi reino me hundiré—contestó la reina muy nerviosa.

En eso un Chandelure apareció delante de ellos y les lanzó un lanzallamas. Hans empujó a Mika y así ambos pudieron evitar que el fuego los alcanzara, pero sin tener la oportunidad de ponerse de pie un Talonflame los iba atacar en ese momento, el miedo empezó a recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de Hans y Blaziken estaba preparado para interferir el ataque, pero un hombre junto a su Raichu detuvieron al pokemon volador gracias a un rayo arrojado por el pokemon de tipo eléctrico.

— ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!—gritó Mika sorprendida—huya, vaya al castillo y escape.

—No su majestad. No la puedo dejar morir, gracias a usted sobrevivimos al primer ataque de los del fuego y pudimos sobrevivir gracias a su ingenio—señaló aquel hombre castaño, no muy viejo, con una barba de color castaño y algo corpulento. Quien con una sonrisa la cual trataba de ocultar su miedo a morir de una manera muy dolorosa trataba de trasmitir su agradecimiento—si el reino del rayo cae hoy, solo usted podrá detener al ejército del fuego, solo usted podrá reconstruir esto, yo confió en usted.

Una intensa llama golpeó fuertemente al Raichu haciendo que aquel hombre fuera a ver como estaba su compañero, de rodillas en el piso vio que el pokemon naranja sentía mucho dolor producto de las quemaduras y en ese instante como treinta Talonflame se le aglomeraron y empezaron a picotear a aquel hombre.

Mika al ver esto señaló a su pokemon que lanzará un rayo a la bandada de esos pokemon tipo fuego, pero seguían llegando más y más. Hans se dio cuenta que para ese pobre hombre ya era muy tarde y volvió a tomar del brazo a la reina, para marcharse de una vez. Al principio Mika le opuso resistencia, pero las palabras de aquel sujeto sonaban en su cabeza como si fueran un eco y con lágrimas en los ojos se dirigió junto con Hans rápidamente hacia su castillo.

Hans notó al ver el rostro de Mika mientras esta corría junto a él, que tenía la mirada puesta al frente, tratando de ignorar el infierno en el que se había convertido su tan querido hogar. Todo el reino del rayo estaba en ruinas y en llamas, no podía evitar sentir tanta impotencia al ver un montón de cadáveres calcinados tanto de humanos como de pokemon.

Cuando llegaron hasta el castillo sintieron que tuvieron mucha suerte. Entraron al salón real y estaba prácticamente destruido, los vidrios de las grandes ventanas, que contaban con dibujos la historia del reino, estaban completamente destruidos. Esto partió el corazón de la reina, pero tuvo que ignorarlo, luego le dijo a Hans que lo siguiera para poder escapar por el túnel secreto que había creado su padre.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo un Charizard entró por uno de los muros derrumbados y su dueño se bajó de este mirando de frente a Hans y a Mika.

—Leo—dijo Hans con mucha rabia.

— ¿Lo conoces?—preguntó Mika sorprendida.

—Anda dile que somos—dijo Leo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Él es mi hermano—contestó Hans avergonzado.

— ¡Tu hermano!—exclamó Mika sorprendida.

—Tranquila su majestad. Mi hermanito es un traidor y así como a usted le espera un terrible final—dijo con una frialdad escalofriante.

Así Leo ordenó a su Charizard que los acabara, de esta forma el gran pokemon se preparó para arrojarles un potente lanzallamas, pero Hans le dijo a Blaziken que utilizara la técnica que les había enseñado su padre años atrás. Fue entonces que Blaziken se rodeó de llamas y absorbió el fuego del ataque del pokemon de Leo y luego lo golpeó con un potente ataque que mandó a volar a Charizard contra la pared, la cual después del terremoto no estaba muy firme y se derrumbó sobre este.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso?—dijo Leo impresionado.

—Si hubieses pasado más tiempo con papá tal vez sabrías realizar el movimiento sofoco—contestó Hans.

Mika aprovechó y le ordenó a su pokemon que atacase al muchacho. Manectric liberó una fuerte descarga hacia Leo, quien arrojándose al piso pudo esquivar el ataque por muy poquito. Cuando Mika iba ordenar que lo acabe, Hans pudo ver que una bandada de Talonflames se dirigía hacia ellos. Así que la tomó del brazo y le señaló que era mejor escapar de una buena vez. Así ambos entraron por la enorme y vieja puerta que estaba al costado del trono, la cerraron rápidamente y Hans junto con Blaziken puso una tranca de madera muy pesada para que no la pudieran abrir fácilmente.

El joven pudo ver que la habitación no era muy grande, tenía una mesa con papeles llenos de cálculos e intuyó que era donde Mika razonaba sus creaciones. En eso vio que en el piso había un hueco. La reina lo apuró para que se metieran en él y luego lo taparon con un pedazo de roca que tenía la forma del piso para despistar a cualquiera.

Hans, Mika y sus pokemon corrieron rápidamente por el oscuro, frío y estrecho camino, alumbrados gracias a que Manectric utilizó destello y manteniéndose luminoso pudo iluminar la ruta de escape.

El joven traidor del reino del fuego estaba sorprendido de que aquel túnel haya podido aguantar el temblor, por eso Mika le explicó que debía ser porque era la ruta de escape de su padre y que por eso debió ser bien construida.

Luego de correr por varios minutos llegaron hasta el final, pero antes de salir Blaziken utilizó el movimiento excavar para sellar, al menos, el final del túnel.

En tanto fuera de este, se encontraban Mia, Roy, Tom, Kari y sus pokemon esperando a ver si Hans regresaba con vida. Se sorprendieron mucho al ver cuando la puerta, hecha de una piedra bastante pesada, se abría. Por un momento tuvieron miedo de que sea gente del ejército del fuego, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que se traba de Hans, Mika y sus pokemon.

Mia abrazó inmediatamente a Hans diciéndole que estaba muy feliz de que estuviera bien. Él le guiñó un ojo y le contestó que se lo había prometido.

Luego Blaziken y Lucario empujaron una piedra bastante grande, con la cual taparon la entrada al túnel para que nadie pudiera salir de allí.

— ¿Y las demás personas?—preguntó Mika al solo ver al grupo de Hans.

—Corrieron y se esparcieron por el bosque—contestó Roy con mucha seriedad.

La reina suspiró exhausta, dejándose caer sobre el pasto y recostandose por el tronco de un árbol. Se sentía muy mal, porque su reino había sido conquistado por el ejército del fuego, ella aunque no quería culparse, no podía evitar pensar que no estudió todas las maneras en las que le podía atacar los del fuego y aparte del dolor de ver a su reino arder intensamente, tenía lastimado su orgullo, esa gente había sido más lista que ella, habían visto el problema de su creación y sinceramente eso le causaba también una sensación muy desagradable en sí misma, haciendo que se cuestione las palabras de aquel hombre valiente que se sacrificó agradecido con ella, cuestionándose si realmente debió sobrevivir al ataque.

Hans vio esto y miró con mucha preocupación a la reina, pero rápidamente su atención se direccionó en Eon, quien apareció con su grupo de entre las plantas del bosque. El rubio al ver a su hermana viva sonrió de una manera alegre, algo muy extraño de ver en él, incluso para su grupo, quienes ya tenían mucho tiempo viajando junto con el chico del Jolteon.

—Hermanita me alegra que estés viva, fui al reino y no pude llegar al castillo por ayudar a algunas personas a escapar—dijo Eon sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola.

—Soy una inútil, no pude proteger nuestro reino—dijo lagrimeando.

—No es tu culpa, yo era quien debía asumir la responsabilidad, disculpa por haberte dejado esta carga a ti—dijo con una voz suave y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas también.

La escena conmovió y les pareció extraña a todos a la vez, dos personas que parecían fuertes, a pesar de no verse hacía años podían desahogarse la una con la otra sin ninguna incomodidad ni vergüenza. Hans se sintió extraño, porque pensó que ese era el amor que debía haber entre los hermanos, pero él no podía decir que sentía eso por el suyo.

Luego del emotivo reencuentro y como ya estaba oscureciendo, todos se adentraron un poco más en el bosque y encendieron una fogata y aunque no pudieron cazar ningún pokemon salvaje para poder cenar esa noche, pudieron hacerse con bayas, las cuales no eran muy ricas pero ya bastaron para no morirse de hambre.

El ambiente estaba tenso, la derrota y la caída del reino del rayo había dejado a todos muy bajoneados. Eon trató de distraer a todos contando su historia, explicó que no se llevaba bien con su padre, porque aquel hombre no era un buen rey. Comentó que era una dictador, que abusaba de su pueblo y que además estaba pensando iniciar una guerra para conquistar Terra de la misma manera que lo había hecho el reino del fuego, pero como no pudo hacerse con el poder de Zapdos no pudo realizar su plan y el reino del fuego atacó. Comentó que, antes de que la guerra iniciara, él se reveló ante su padre y le dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con la manera en la que él gobernaba y luego escapó con la idea de que la región estaría mejor sin gobernantes sedientos de poder.

A Hans no le interesaba mucho el relato de Eon, se apartó del grupo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mika. La joven reina se encontraba en un punto del bosque, junto a su Manectric quien dormía a su lado, donde se podía ver una parte de lo que quedaba del muro del reino del rayo y con mucho dolor observa una bandera del reino del fuego extenderse sobre este. El muchacho se sentó junto a la rubia para hacerle compañía.

—Soy una tonta Hans. Durante toda mi vida me creí más lista que todos y cuando asumí la corona, viendo como todos me querían por haber evitado justamente esto, me sentí poderosa, pensaba que ellos jamás podrían llegar hasta nosotros—dijo agachando la cabeza—es increíble como ayer estaba segura de esto y hoy el reino del rayo ya no existe—dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Mika. Esto no tu culpa—expresó Hans con una voz suave—si a alguien hay que culparle es al Rey del fuego y a mi hermano.

—De que sirve que me digas eso. El reino del rayo ya no existe—repitió tristemente la chica.

—No digas eso. El reino del rayo aún existe—aseguró Hans ante la mirada de confusión de Mika—claro que existe, existe en ti, mientras tu estés con vida puedes luchar para recuperar el reino, ven con nosotros, si lo logramos va a pasar—aseguró el muchacho.

—¿Enserio crees que podrás encontrar a Lugia? Mi padre buscó a Zapdos por mucho tiempo y no lo encontró—comentó—¿Qué te hace pensar que tú podrás encontrar un legendario?

—Que él me buscó primero—contestó Hans poniéndose de pie estirándole la mano.

La joven sonrió y estrechó la mano de su nuevo amigo y despertando a su pokemon caminaron de regreso junto a los demás por la espesa oscuridad del bosque.

Mientras, más cerca de la fogata donde todos se encontraban, Kari descansaba sobre un viejo árbol, recostada por una de sus inmensas raíces. Tom se le acercó, traía al Minun de Rika en sus manos, y se sentó a su lado.

—Pensé que te gustaría quedarte con ella, es obvio que ella quiere estar contigo—expresó el chico al nervioso.

Kari subió a Minun sobre ella y empezó a acariciarla con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. La expresión de la chica alivio un poco a Tom quien no podía dejar de sentirse responsable por su sufrimiento.

—Lo siento—dijo Tom arrepentido.

—No tienes porque disculparte, si alguien tiene la culpa aquí soy yo—aseguró Kari—yo era la que debía cuidar de mi hermana.

El muchacho pudo ver una profunda tristeza en los ojos de la muchacha, le dijo que la entendía y así le contó sobre la muerte de Ivan y todo lo que significó para él, le comentó que se sentía muy identificado con su hermana, porque Rika le había comentado que ella era muy sobreprotectora pero que al igual que él estaba feliz de tener a alguien que se preocupara por ella.

—Ella se preocupaba por ser una carga para ti—comentó Tom.

—Rika nunca sería una carga para mí. Era… era… era lo único que me quedaba—dijo la rubia con la voz entrecortada.

—Y no digo que lo fuera, solo que ella quería que la dejaras alivianarte el peso y ayudarte en ciertas cosas, a lo que quiero llegar con esto es que ella quería que tú fueses feliz y no quería ser la culpable de tu angustia—expresó Tom sintiéndose sorprendido de sí mismo por lo que estaba diciendo aun a pesar de su timidez.

—Entiendo que tratas de animarme, pero no puedo evitar pensar que estoy sola, mis padres murieron y ahora mi hermana, no tengo a nadie—dijo comenzando a llorar.

A Tom le incomodaba mucho ver a una chica llorar, pero armándose de valor y sin estar muy seguro de como sonaría lo que iba a decir, expresó que él estaría con ella siempre desde ese momento. Kari lo miró sorprendida simplemente no se lo esperaba, pero no quería que solo lo dijera por que se sentía culpable.

—Escucha no me mal intérpretes, es solo que vi lo mucho que significaba tu hermana para ti y no puedo dejar de pensar que se parece un poco a lo que me pasó y si tú quieres puedes venir con nosotros, ya que a pesar de nuestras diferencias somos como una familia—propuso el chico del reino planta.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia, a decir verdad después de pensar que estaría sola ver que aquel chico tímido aunque a la vez tierno se preocupaba por ella la hacía sentir un poco mejor. Para sorpresa del chico ella lo abrazó y empezó a llorar, al principio él se quedó tieso no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero armándose de valor correspondió al abrazó de Kari y se quedó junto a ella hasta que quitará toda la tristeza que tenía dentro suyo.

A la mañana siguiente todos se preparaban para tomar sus respectivos caminos, el grupo de Eon por un lado y el de Hans por el otro. Tanto Mika como Kari se sentían un poco mejor después de haberse desahogado y habiendo descansado un poco.

—Después Mika. ¿Vendrás con nosotros?—preguntó Eon a su hermana menor.

Mika negó con la cabeza y le dijo que no pensaba como él y que quería ayudar al traidor del fuego a terminar con la guerra para poder reconstruir alguna vez su reino de nuevo. El muchacho sonrió y aceptó la decisión de su hermana.

—Hans. Nuestras formas de pensar son diferentes, pero nuestro enemigo es el mismo, seguramente nos volveremos a encontrar más adelante. Les deseo buena suerte y cuida a mi hermanita—dijo volteándose junto a su Jolteon y retirándose con su grupo.

—Me alegra que nos acompañen—dijo Hans.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Kari algo nerviosa ya que jamas pensó que se uniría al grupo de esos forasteros que habían roto su techo.

Mika sonrió al muchacho y arrojo su corona bien lejos y también se sacó su poncho amarillo que llevaba puesto, quedando vestida igual que Kari.

—Ya no soy la reina, nada de referirse a mi como su majestad, usted y esas cosas—advirtió de manera burlona.

De esta forma Hans y los demás habían agrandado su equipo y así los seis con sus pokemon se dirigieron a su próximo destino.

—¿A dónde vamos capitán?—preguntó Mika a Hans.

—Vamos al reino Psíquico, pero primero pasaremos por el reino Fantasma y no sabemos que encontraremos por allí—contestó Hans mientras caminaba junto a Blaziken.

—Sí todo bien con eso, pero yo no lo llamaría capitán—señaló Mia—Hans no es el líder—cuestionó con un tono burlón.

Así comenzaron una estúpida discusión para distender el ambiente, a Hans le parecía genial que Mika tuviera ese buen humor con el que la conocieron, aunque se sentía muy falso, era lo mejor que podia hacer.

En tanto Kari miró a lo lejos su reino, se imaginó a sus padres y a Rika, con su Plusle sobre ella, despidiéndose. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero abrazó fuerte a Minun y sintiendo la mano de Tom que la puso en su hombro, sonrió y avanzó con su nuevo grupo de amigos.

Mientras, en el castillo del reino del rayo, el comandante Kira se encontraba sentado en el trono que alguna vez perteneció a Mika. Leo se encontraba junto a él y estaba muy enojado porque se le había escapado su hermano y la reina.

—Serás muy bien recompensado por el rey por este triunfo—contestó Kira—No te preocupes por tu hermano, no es una gran amenaza, ya lo atraparemos—aseguró.

Leo sabía que Hans buscaba a Lugia y sabía que eso si era peligroso si lo conseguía, así que simplemente sonrió al comandante y le contestó que no era nada, que solo quería acabarlo porque avergonzaba a su familia.

—Pero no se preocupe, tengo a una persona que hará que el caiga definitivamente—aseguró muy confiado y con una expresión siniestra en el rostro.

* * *

 **Bueno como siempre agradezco a las personas que siguen la historia, porque hacen que hacer esto sea más divertido.**

 **No olviden dejar su comentario, critica u opinión porque siempre es bienvenida.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido, que tengan un buen resto de semana y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Ah! estoy buscando un dibujante para dibujar( valga la redundancia) a algunos personajes de esta historia. Si hay algún interesado que deje un review o me envía un mensaje privado. Muchas gracias desde ya. Ahora sí chau.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días de la caída del reino del rayo y el viaje del grupo de Hans, había sido muy silencioso, caminaron muchos kilómetros apenas hablándose, cualquier intento de entablar una conversación se desvanecía, porque nadie tenía el humor de continuarla.

Todo su trayecto fue por el bosque, para así estar escondidos gracias a la gran vegetación del lugar. Solamente se detuvieron a comer y descansar, aunque ni en esos momentos tenían ganas de platicar entre ellos.

Ya en el cuarto día de su periplo, casi entrando al mediodía y con un sol brillando intensamente, calentando todo el lugar, se encontraban los seís refrescándose en las aguas de dos pequeños lagos que había en la zona.

Los lagos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, separados simplemente por una pequeña porción de tierra llena de árboles y arbustos, gracias a estos los rayos de sol no penetraban al lugar, lo cual hacía que no hiciera tanto calor. Los chicos aprovecharon esto para lavar sus atuendos y asearse un poco.

En uno de los lagos fueron los hombres, lavaron su ropa y las dejaron secarse por las ramas de un pequeño arbusto, mientras los tres se refrescaban en las aguas del lago. En el que se encontraban ellos tenía una pequeña cascada que salía de las rocas que rodeaban una parte del lago, los tres muchachos aprovecharon esto y se sentaron debajo de la pequeña cascada para refrescarse.

Mientras ellos hacían eso, Blaziken y Lucario peleaban entre ellos para entrenar, solamente usaban los puños y los pies, no querían utilizar ningún ataque para no molestar el descanso de sus dueños, y Pansage simplemente descansaba a orillas del lago.

Hans, Roy y Tom se encontraban en silencio recostados por la roca refrescándose. El más tranquilo era Roy, el muchacho del reino Palestra se mostraba como siempre serio y tranquilo. Tom, por su parte, se sentía mal consigo mismo, no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de Rika muriendo calcinaba porque él no había podido protegerla. Pensó que si hubiesen sido Hans o Roy los que la protegían, ella seguiría viva; así que para sorpresa de ambos, Tom salió del lago, se vistió, tomó su espada y le pidió a su fiel pokemon que lo ayudara a entrenar.

Hans miró al chico, al principio lo hizo con tristeza, sabía lo duro que estaba siendo la situación para él, pero reflexionó y pensó que todas las pérdidas se habían convertido en una motivación para hacerse más fuerte, por eso se propuso que haría lo mismo para que la Terra que su padre, Mila y él soñaban se hiciera realidad.

En tanto, no muy lejos, en el otro lago, las chicas se refrescaban, aunque una de ellas tenía un poco de vergüenza de bañarse completamente desnuda junto a las demás.

—Vamos Kari, no tengas vergüenza—dijo Mika riendo de lo avergonzada que se veía la chica.

—Es que…los chicos están aquí a lado. Y si nos están espiando—expresó sonrojada cubriéndose con su ropa.

—Eso sería interesante—dijo la ex reina de manera pícara.

—¡Su majestad!—exclamó sorprendida.

—Solo bromeaba—rio la rubia—ven, refréscate que todavía nos queda mucha por caminar. Y…ya te dije que no me llames su majestad, solo dime Mika.

—Además... Hans no es de esos, Roy es muy serio y aburrido, y Tom es muy tímido—agregó Mia, quien era la que más conocía a los chicos—no creo que lo intenten.

Kari se tranquilizó un poco y decidió meterse al lago junto con las demás chicas, el agua le pareció que estaba muy fría pero rápido se acostumbró por el intenso calor que hacía. Estaba muy impresionada con el buen humor de su reina, a pesar de que su reino había caído en manos del reino del fuego, ella se mostraba con ánimos de hacer bromas. Pensó que, se debía a que como ella había sido la líder de todo su reino, estaba acostumbrada a mostrarse fuerte y segura para motivar a los suyos, en esos momentos, admiró mucho más a Mika, quien obviamente se esforzaba por disimular su tristeza.

Mientras las chicas se refrescaban, sus pokemon también descansaban. Manectric dormía junto al lago con Minun recostado sobre este, era increíble como entre los pokemon de tipo eléctrico se habían llevado muy bien rápidamente, y Buizel nadaba y se refrescaba con las chicas.

En eso, Mika recordó que había notado durante el viaje que Hans estaba muy cabizbajo, como todos en realidad, pero le parecía que la tristeza que este demostraba era muy personal y no dudó en preguntárselo a la castaña, quien lo conocía desde hacía más tiempo.

—Oye Mia, ¿sabes que le sucede a Hans?, lo veo muy triste—preguntó Mika.

—Bueno, supongo que lo mismo que a todos, aunque puede que al no estar consciente de la guerra y ver cómo quedó mi reino, el de Tom y ahora el tuyo, le afecte mucho, porque se está enfrentando a los suyos—explicó haciendo una larga pausa—aunque a decir verdad, puede que sea por haberse enterado por su hermano, que su amiga de la infancia murió o más bien fue asesinada—comentó la castaña.

— ¿Amiga de la infancia?—preguntó interesada.

—Sí, él dice que solo era su amiga, pero tenían una relación muy estrecha—explicó la castaña—durante casi todo el viaje una de sus más grandes preocupaciones era esa chica. Creo que se llamaba Mila.

Al oír esto, Mika se quedó intrigada por la vida del traidor del reino del fuego, no lo había pensado antes, pero el hecho de estar enfrentándose a los suyos pensó que no le debía ser nada fácil al chico del Blaziken. Sintió un poco de pena por él, sabía que no era fácil perder a un ser querido, y por más que todos allí habían tenido alguna perdida traumática, sabía que lo que enfrentaba Hans no era lo mismo, pero era muy feo de igual manera. Ellos sufrieron la guerra, pero el chico del fuego vivía en una burbuja donde pensaba que todo estaba bien y que de un momento a otro esa burbuja explotase, quedando este bajo la triste realidad que la región vivía, estaba segura que no era algo fácil de asimilar

Esa noche cuando todos dormían, alrededor de una ya extinta fogata, Hans se encontraba practicando su puntería unos metros alejado de donde se encontraban sus amigos, no había mucha luz, solo la que producía la luna y las estrellas, pero de igual manera Hans se las ingeniaba para lanzar sus flechas.

En eso una voz le llamó la atención, se trataba de Mika, la rubia sentía una gran curiosidad por entender más lo que pensaba el chico sobre su pequeña aventura. Hans puso su atención en la reina del trueno y no pudo dejar de notar que ella se veía muy linda iluminada por la leve luz que producía el destello Manectric.

—No creo que sea una buena idea practicar tu puntería en la oscuridad—expresó Mika ante la mirada del muchacho.

—Sé que no te gusta que te digan esto, pero estás muy equivocada. Solo fíjate—señaló el muchacho.

Mika le pidió a su Manectric que iluminara un poco más el lugar y pudo ver varios árboles con flechas clavadas en estos, quedó sorprendida, la puntería de Hans era realmente buena.

—Debo admitir que estoy impresionada—confesó la reina.

—Es gracias a mi padre—explicó el muchacho—él nos enseñaba en la noche para que aun sin ver a nuestro objetivo, pudiéramos darle, enfocando nuestros sentidos en el ambiente—narró.

—Fascinante—expresó Mika— ¿tu padre les ensañaba a tu hermano y a ti?

Hans negó con la cabeza, sentándose sobre una enorme raíz de un viejo árbol que se encontraba muy cerca de él, le contó dando un profundo suspiro que su padre le enseñaba a él y a una amiga suya.

Mika rápidamente entendió que se trataba de Mila, la tristeza expuesta por su amigo le generó mucha pena, era evidente el inmenso cariño que este tenía por aquella chica. Se sintió mal el haberle hecho pensar en eso de nuevo.

—Lo siento Hans, no debí tocar ese tema, lamento mucho lo que le pasó a tu amiga.

—No te disculpes, yo soy el que debe pedirles perdón, ustedes vieron mucha más muerte y destrucción que la que yo experimenté. Es solo que cuando recuerdo la última expresión de su rostro... me lastima, porque la deje preocupada, además ese día debíamos hacer juntos la prueba para entrar al ejército y yo me quedé dormido desilusionándola. Lo habíamos planeado desde pequeños porque pensábamos que haríamos un bien a la región mientras la explorábamos—expresó triste.

—Todos tenemos derecho a ponernos mal Hans, no eres diferente—dijo Mika—ahora lo que no entiendo, si era tan importante entrar al ejército ¿por qué te quedaste dormido?

—Esa noche antes de la prueba, estaba muy nervioso, sabía que Mila entraría, ella estaba muy preparada y yo no me sentía muy seguro, tenía mucho miedo de defraudarla y no pude dormir hasta muy tarde. Lo divertido es que igual la defraude—explicó Hans suspirando nuevamente.

—No digas eso, estoy segura que si ella te pudiera ver ahora estaría muy orgullosa. Porque estas cumpliendo su sueño, viajas por toda la región para salvar a Terra, estoy segura que está en algún lugar dándote todo el ánimo para que lo logres.

El intento de animarlo de la ex reina hizo que Hans se sintiera un poco mejor, sabía que ella estaba mal por lo que le pasó a su reino, ya que fue con él con quien la rubia se desahogó, pero debido a la persona fuerte que era, ya estaba con buen humor para ir bien concentrada por su objetivo, como nunca sintió admiración por la chica. Le sugirió que ya debían ir a descansar porque al día siguiente continuarían su viaje.

Así, ambos se dirigieron junto a los demás y mientras lo hacían, Hans aprovechó para preguntarle porque se preocupó por él, a lo que Mika simplemente le contestó que era por la curiosidad que ella tenía por él, comentario que dejó con más dudas al muchacho, quien simplemente le sonrió.

Más tarde esa misma noche, una extraña figura acompañada de un aparente pokemon flotante, observaba al grupo de rebeldes mientras estos descansaban desde la rama de uno de los árboles del lugar y cuando se cercioró de que todos estuvieran dormidos, bajo rápidamente para ver que encontraba.

—Vamos Mismagius, es el momento—expresó una voz femenina a su pokemon fantasma.

La mujer, quien llevaba puesto una capa negra con una capucha del mismo color, investigó velozmente las cosas de todos, pero de pronto sintió que Lucario se movía, tomó el bolso de Roy con su orbe negra en este y corrió rápidamente para no ser vista.

Esquivando velozmente los árboles en el oscuro bosque, como si fuera una persona acostumbrada a andar por la noche, la chica escapaba sin parar en ningún momento, seguida por su fiel pokemon. Se detuvo luego de un rato, para ver su motín, al abrir el bolso de Roy, pudo ver el orbe oscuro, el cual no le causo mucha gracia.

— ¿Que es esta mierda? Bueno a lo mejor es un objeto de valor, que podría vender a algún soldado del fuego—pensó para sí misma.

Fue en ese momento donde un fuerte puño la golpeó en el rostro, se trataba de Lucario, quien la había encontrado, luego los látigos cepa de Pansage la atraparon, mientras Roy y los demás iban saliendo de entre la oscuridad.

El muchacho del Lucario le sacó la capucha a la mujer y notó que se trataba de una chica de más o menos su edad, pelo negro, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca, quien llevaba una expresión de seguridad demostrada con una sonrisa burlona hacia Roy.

Se fijó en el peculiar grupo, notó que eran de distintos reinos, gracias a sus atuendos y a sus pokemon, pero el que más llamó su atención fue Hans, por ser del fuego y más aún por estar acompañado por un Blaziken. Automáticamente recordó una conversación en uno de los fortines del reino del fuego, al cual entró a zaquear, entre dos soldados diciendo que se buscaba a un traidor, el cual era arquero y llevaba a un Blaziken, no pudo evitar pensar que si lo entregaba podría negociar que la dejaran seguir su sueño, el cual era ir a otra región.

—Tranquilízate Roy, no le haremos nada, escuchemos que tiene que decir—dijo Hans calmando al muchacho—Dime. ¿Por qué nos robaste?

—Primero diré que no es usual ver a alguien del fuego con gente de otros reinos, a menos que estos sean prisioneros, y respondiendo a tu pregunta…Por necesidad, lo hice porque pensé que había comida—mintió la chica—como verán, mi reino fue destruido por el tuyo y no están fácil conseguir comida en el bosque—expresó con esa sonrisa que a Roy molestaba mucho.

En eso Mia se fijó en la vestimenta de la chica, el cual era la capa negra, unas ropas como la de ellos solo que de color lila y un broche con un símbolo, que notó que era del reino Fantasma, y como escuchó que su reino había sido destruido, no pudo evitarse preguntar si se trataba de este.

— ¿El reino Fantasma fue destruido?—preguntó Mia con curiosidad.

—Así es. Como mi reino tiene la filosofía de no temer a la muerte, porque la vida es simplemente una preparación para esta, así que no tuvieron tantos problemas en enfrentar al reino del fuego y a Ho-Oh, aunque no duraron mucho—explicó la chica.

Todos quedaron algo disgustados con la historia de la chica, el hecho de oír que otro reino había caído les causaba mucha tristeza. En eso, Mika le consultó el porque ella había podido sobrevivir, a lo que ella contestó que no era tan puritana de los ideales de su reino, así que contó que escapó, como otros que pensaban como ella, pero agregó que el reino quedó literalmente fantasma.

—¿Los del fuego no lo conquistaron?—preguntó Tom tímidamente, ya que no se pudo aguantar la curiosidad.

—Lo intentaron, pero murieron los humanos, no los pokemon y para una persona no muy entendida en pokemon Fantasma es imposible vivir en un lugar lleno de ellos—explicó la chica con su Mismagius junto a ella mirando de mala manera al grupo de Hans.

Hans sintió pena de la chica, pensó que debía ser terrible estar sola sin tener a nadie. Hasta el momento se había encontrado gente que sufrió mucho, pero que aun así estaban con alguien. Fue por eso, que el muchacho del reino del fuego, se presentó y presentó a sus amigos, le contó su historia y le preguntó si quería acompañarlos, agregando que alguien del reino fantasma les sería de utilidad.

Al oír la historia detenidamente que le contaba Hans, le llamó mucho la atención el tema del ala plateada, porque pensó que el reino del fuego le pagaría mucho más oro por esta y con eso tal vez podría irse a otra región siendo rica.

—Acepto—contestó la chica a la propuesta de Hans—por cierto mi nombre es Alis y ella es mi mejor amiga Mismagius—se presentó de manera alegre— y les agradecería que me soltaran.

En eso, Pansage la soltó, se volvió a disculpar con todos, en especial con Roy, y así fueron de regreso a donde tenían sus cosas, aunque cuando llegaron ya estaba amaneciendo.

Fue entonces que Roy, quien no confía en la chica, porque Lucario le había comunicado mediante el aura, que aquella mujer no tenía buenas intenciones. Se acercó a Alis y la amenazó sin que los demás escucharan.

—Escucha. Puede que mis metas con este viaje sean distintas a la de los otros, pero sé que tú también tienes intenciones diferentes, así que te advierto, si atentas contra la noble intención de mis amigos de salvar Terra o si vuelves a tocar mi orbe, no vivirás para contarlo—amenazó Roy con su seriedad característica—tendré mis ojos encima tuyo.

Alis solo sonrió de manera burlona como era ya era común en ella, era como si la amenaza del chico del Lucario no la había asustado.

—Mmm. Eso suena interesante—expresó acercando su rostro al de Roy, de tal manera que incomodó a el chico—¡Ah! Otra cosa. No sirve de nada amenazarme, recuerda que a mi pueblo no le asusta la muerte.

—Tú dijiste que no eras puritana de las costumbres de tu pueblo—replicó Roy seriamente apartándose de la chica.

De esta forma, ya de mañana, los siete con sus pokemon se dirigían al reino Psíquico. Durante el viaje, Alis les contó cómo había sido el ataque del ejército del fuego a su reino y todo lo que le pasó después, aunque Roy tenía bien claro que, gran parte de su historia, no era verdad.

* * *

 **Bueno...antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen y le dan una oportunidad a este fic, el cual que me encanta escribir. Muchas gracias.**

 **Ahora se viene el arco del reino Psíquico, que tendrá unos 3 capítulos como mínimo, el cual será como un final de temporada. Espero que lo lean.**

 **No olviden dejar algún comentario u opinión porque siempre es bien recibido.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido deseándoles una buena semana. Nos leemos pronto. Chau.**


End file.
